Secretos ocultos
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: Splinter nunca les contó toda la historia de lo que ocurrió el día de su mutación, sólo quería protegerles, pero cuando sus hijos salieron por primera vez a la superficie sabía que no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, sobretodo a uno de ellos en particular. Las tortugas no me perteneces, pertenecen a Nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí os trigo una nueva historia, esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y la cuál he estado desarrollando últimamente, no sé como irá, sólo espero que os guste.**

**En el caso de que os guste, no dudéis en seguirla o ponerla en favoritos y tampoco olvidéis dejar un comentario con opiniones, sugerencias o críticas.**

**Muy bien, adelante**

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos ocultos<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_Oscuridad, la oscuridad más absoluta le rodeaba, no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, si es que era un lugar en realidad. Otra cosa de la que se percató fue que no podía moverse, parecía como si algo o alguien le sujetara. Además, podía escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, chirríos y pitidos por todas partes, algunos lejos, otros cerca, muy cerca. También le pareció escuchar voces, aunque su mente estaba demasiado abrumada para entender lo que estaban diciendo. _

_De repente hubo un fogonazo de luz y creyó haberse quedado ciego por unos instantes. Tubo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su visión pero cuando las imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos se quedó totalmente aterrado de lo que vio._

_Se encontraba echado sobre una mesa de examen (una como las que había visto por televisión). Estaba atado a ella, sin duda ese era el motivo por el cual no podía moverse. No sabía qué lugar era ese y tampoco como salir. Estaba atrapado y estaba solo, completamente solo. El techo que estaba por encima de él, era metálico y tenía además conductos rosas en ellos, el conjunto de la visión le produjo escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda._

_De repente tres sombras se cernían sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, los sollozos escapaban incontrolablemente de su boca. Era incapaz de ver las caras que pertenecían a las sobras, lo único que veía eran sus ojos, unos ojos brillantes de color rosa, no parecían humanos, todo lo demás era borroso para él._

_Él estaba entrando en pánico, esas sombras estaban cada vez más cerca, emitiendo sonidos confusos a su alrededor, quería salir, quería salir de allí fuera como fuese. _

_Una de las sombras se fue pero al poco rato regresó con algo que hizo que el pánico se apoderara de su cuerpo otra vez, pues parecía llevar una jeringa, horrorizado apartó la vista de allí y volvió a mirar otra vez hacia arriba. Lo único que podía ver eran los ojos esos ojos tan brillantes, tan inexpresivos tan… el extraño ser pronunció entonces una palabra, la única palabra que alcanzó a comprender:_

_"Experimento Kraang ..."_

_Fuera lo que fuese eso no podía ser bueno. La sombra la cual ahora pudo ver mejor, llevaba la jeringa la llenó con algún producto morado, esa sombra era en realidad ¡un robot! Ni que decir tiene que le sorprendió mucho, pero sobretodo, él sólo podía mirar con horror puro como una vez la jeringa estuvo llena, el extraño ser acercó la aguja lentamente a su brazo, cada vez más y más cerca, casi podía sentir el extremo metálico tocando su brazo, esto no era bueno nada bueno, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente._

_Le pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente sintió el frío del metal entrar en la parte interna de su antebrazo, y juró que podía sentir el líquido penetrando en su sistema…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero los demás espero que serán más largos, también lo siento si hay alguna falta ortográfica o gramatical, intentaré corregirlas si las detecto.<strong>

**¿habéis adivinado de quién se trata? Si creéis que si decidlo y si no... probad a ver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, primeramente me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído mi primer capítulo, a todos los que la han añadido a favoritos o la estan siguiendo, pero especialmente me gustaría agradecer a _andyhamato99, pao saki, .7, Jackeline762, Baloumi_, por dejar vuestros comentarios. En fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Donatello se incorporó con un grito ahogado, los ojos muy abiertos y jadeando, había vuelto a suceder, esa extraña pesadilla, como cada noche, la había estado sufriendo en sus sueños, desde que era capaz de recordar. Además ese sueño, se intensificaba cada año cuando llegaba el día de la Mutación, aunque no lograba entender porqué.

Donnie recordaba que siendo niño, sufría estas pesadillas, siempre las mismas. Se despertaba temblando de miedo, a veces incluso gritando, entonces él se encontraba a sí mismo en la habitación de su padre o en la de hermano mayor Leonardo, buscando el confort y la tranquilidad. A la edad de cinco años, el niño comenzó a sentir vergüenza de que cada vez que tenía alguna de sus pesadillas iba corriendo a la habitación de Splinter o Leo, así que comenzó a esconder el hecho que aun sufría las pesadillas.

Pero el hecho de esconderlo y guardárselo para sí, trajo graves consecuencias en la pequeña tortuga, se volvió distante y callado, extremadamente tímido, y aunque seguía hablando o jugando con sus hermanos, casi nunca lo hacía a no ser que estos le invitaran a hacerlo.

Además, su padre desde niños, les había instruido en el arte del Ninjutsu, y para Donnie, esto era sumamente difícil. Para ser sincero, no le gustaba demasiado, aprender un arte de lucha, iba en contra de sus principios, él era pacífico, y si podía evitar entrar en un conflicto, lo hacía. En realidad, él sólo practicaba el arte ninja porqué su padre quería que lo hiciera y porqué de algún modo sabía que a lo mejor en el futuro les sería útil haberlo aprendido.

Por otra parte le gustaba inventar o arreglar objetos, eso le hacía feliz. Le encantaba crear, ayudar a sus hermanos arreglando lo que necesitaran o simplemente curando sus heridas, pues ya desde pequeño Donnie adoptó la persona de médico de la familia. Además sus tres hermanos sabían que si algo les preocupaba, podían contárselo a Donnie. Era en estas ocasiones que Don olvidaba un poco su timidez e interactuaba más con el resto de su familia.

El día de hoy, era el quince aniversario de su mutación, y como todos los años Donnie había sufrido nuevamente su pesadilla pero esta vez había algo distinto, esta vez fue mucho más intensa y aterradora que las otras veces. También en esta ocasión le pareció ver más detalles del lugar pero Donnie lo ignoró, como cada mañana, intentaba borrarlo de su mente diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no era posible, que seres con ojos rosa brillantes era algo imposible.

El adolescente salió de su habitación y viendo que aún quedaba un rato para que sus hermanos se levantaran, decidió ocupar su tiempo trabajando en alguno de los proyectos de su laboratorio, sin embargo, imágenes intermitentes de su sueño, seguían bailando por su mente, constantemente, sin descanso. El detalle de la aguja clavándose en su piel, era nuevo para él, supuso el chico que había introducido otros elementos en su sueño, convirtiendo esa pesadilla en algo peor de lo que era en realidad.

Donnie se frotó distraídamente la zona del brazo en la que en su sueño, le clavaban la aguja, no advirtió que una figura le miraba desde la puerta de su laboratorio, figura que momentos después se acercó sigilosamente al adolescente.

El muchacho estaba tan absorto pensando en su sueño que no se percató que alguien entró en el laboratorio, hasta que sintió una pata que se posaba en su hombro. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta sorprendido, y se reunió con los ojos dorados de su padre. El chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado, como ninja debería haber advertido que alguien había entrado en su laboratorio.

Por su parte Splinter observó con curiosidad la reacción del joven. Entonces le preguntó con suavidad:

"Hijo mío ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?"

"… Oh nada Sensei, es que no podía dormir"

"Entiendo… y… ¿hay alguna razón por la que tu sueño se haya visto perturbado?"

Donnie de inmediato alzó la vista, no quería que nadie supiera lo de sus pesadillas, ni siquiera su padre.

"¿QUÉ? No Sensei, no ha pasado nada…"

Splinter levantó una ceja y miró a su hijo con incredulidad, sabía que le estaba escondiendo algo, pero también sabía que sería muy difícil que el muchacho se abriera. Aun así tenía que probar…

"Donatello, dime la verdad hijo mío, ¿qué te pasa?"

Donatello bajó la mirada y cerró un poco los ojos, como si internamente estuviera debatiendo qué debía decir. Momentos después volvió a mirar a su padre y les dijo:

"Sensei no es nada, sólo he pasado mala noche"

"Entiendo… si necesitas hablar conmigo de algo, estoy aquí Donatello, no lo olvides"

Donnie sonrió con cansancio y dijo:

"Lo sé Sensei"

El día transcurrió con normalidad, los hermanos de Donnie se levantaron, asearon y todo lo demás y se fueron al Dojo para el entrenamiento de la mañana se pusieron por parejas: Leo con Mikey y Raph con Donnie.

La lucha entre las dos primeras fue de corta duración, ambos se lanzaron enseguida al ataque, y el ninja de máscara naranja gritó:

"Michelangelo en acción" luego saltó por encima de su hermano mayor, pero él lo esquivó, el más joven siguió atacando hasta que Leo sonrió y aprovechó un ataque de su hermano para darle un golpe en el estómago con la empuñadura de su katana, la joven tortuga cayó derrotada.

De la segunda pareja Raph y Donnie uno frente al otro, mirándose, Donnie con su bastón en mano. Dando vueltas sin cesar. De repente Raph hizo crujir el cuello y le decía a su hermano menor que soltara el palo y no le harís daño.

La tortuga de máscara púrpura ignoró el comentario y atacó a su hermano. Raph esquivaba con facilidad los ataques, en una de sus huelgas, a Donnie se le escapó su bastón bo, entonces miró a su hermano el cual lo estaba sosteniendo, él sonrió maliciosamente, hizo girar el arma y la partió en dos. Donnie con algo de miedo preguntó:

"¿Debería haber soltado el palo?"

"Deberías haberlo soltado"

Y con eso Raphael empezó a golpear a su hermano hasta que este gritó que se rendía. Tras esto, el recién vencido fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano pequeño y ambos observaron cómo sus hermanos mayores se enfrentaban, saliendo victorioso de esta última batalla Raphael.

"Buen intento" se burló el chico de máscara roja

"Yame" maestro Splinter se presentó frente a sus hijos. Todos ellos arrodillados frente a el con respeto. "Lo habéis hecho muy bien"

"Pero yo lo he hecho mejor"

"Se trata de auto superación Raphael, no se trata de ganar o perder"

"Lo sé Sensei, pero yo he ganado y ellos han perdido… ay, ay, ay" Splinter tocó una zona dolorosa de su cuello por lo que el chico exaltado no podía parar de gritar, y en medio de sus gritos dijo:

"Pero lo que importa es que todos lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido, enhorabuena a todos"

Al terminar su padre le soltó y dejó escapar una pequeña risita

Tras el entrenamiento, fueron a tomar el desayuno que consistía en algas y gusanos y después cada uno se dedicó a sus actividades respectivas hasta la hora de comer, en la que el mismo menú se repitió todos comieron, ni Raph ni Leo ni Donnie eran muy adeptos a esta comida, aunque sólo Donnie exteriorizaba su aversión por ella, pero viviendo en el lugar en el que vivían, y siendo lo que eran, era difícil tener en menú variado. Mikey además, había decidido obsequiarles con un pastel, también de algas y gusanos, para celebrar el día de la Mutación.

"Ah sí, hoy hace quince años que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre y nos convertimos en la familia más insólita"

Mikey le rogó a su padre que les contara la historia y Raph también le suplico puesto que era la única forma de callar a su hermano más pequeño.

"Aaaah, está bien hace muchos años, cuando yo todavía era un humano, un día entre en una tienda de animales y compré cuatro pequeñas tortugas"

"Éramos nosotros"

"Sí, no interrumpas"

"Como iba diciendo, compré cuatro tortugas, y cuando volvía a casa crucé con un hombre extraño, me pareció tan raro que decidí seguirle hasta un callejón. Una vez allí le vi pasarle algo a otro hombre. Por desgracia pise una rata y esos hombres me vieron, luché contra ellos, pero esto causo que el recipiente que llevaban cayera al suelo y se rompiera, salpicándonos su contenido y transformándonos en lo que somos ahora. Aquel fue el principio de nuestra vida juntos fue aquella sustancia misteriosa contenida en este recipiente lo que de alguna manera nos dio vida a todos nosotros"

"Mamá" dijo Mikey cogiendo el recipiente que su padre había estado sosteniendo.

"Sensei ahora que ya tenemos quince años, creo ya estamos preparados para sunir a la superficie, ¿no?" dijo Leo

"Sí…"

Los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a vitorear y celebrar que al fin iban a subir a la superestructura pero su Padre les cortó diciendo

"… y no"

Un gemido de frustración salió de los cuatro adolescentes, y Raph añadió:

"Me fastidia que haga eso"

Splinter ignoró el comentario de su hijo temperamental y continuó diciendo:

"Habéis desarrollado fuerza pero aun sois jóvenes, os falta madurez para utilizar vuestras capacidades sabiamente"

"Entonces Sensei ¿eso es un no?" cuestionó Donatello

"Sí y no, la sabiduría procede de la experiencia y la experiencia se obtiene cometiendo errores"

"Ajá, entonces para obtener sabiduría tenemos que cometer errores. Vamos a subir" razonó el más alto de los cuatro

"No"

"¿Y sí?"

"NO"

Donnie bajo la cabeza suspirando. Leo por su parte miró a su Sensei diciendo:

"Sensei sabemos que intenta protegernos pero no podemos pasarnos toda la vida escondidos aquí abajo"

Splinter pareció considerar las palabras de su hijo mayor, adoptó una pose dubitativa mientras se acariciaba la barba, cuando miró de nuevo a sus hijos, los encontró a los cuatro mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. El ex humano, no pudo resistir más y acabó concediendo lo que sus hijos le pedían:

"Podréis subir esta noche"

Ellos saltaron de alegría, al fin iban a subir al mundo exterior, un mundo que desde pequeños habían querido visitar, la espera se les hizo larga, pero al caer la noche los cuatro se prepararon para su primer viaje a la superficie.

"Vais a subir a un mundo extraño y desconocido, debéis manteneros alerta en todo momento"

"¡Hai Sensei!"

"Permaneced en las sombras"

"¡Hai Sensei!"

"No habléis con extraños"

"Hai Sensei"

"Cada persona es un extraño"

"Hai Sensei"

"Id al baño antes de marcharos, los aseos arriba son poco higienicos"

"Sensei"

"Buena suerte hijos míos"

Splinter vio como sus hijos se iban y no pudo evitar que una ola de temor invadiera su mente. No sólo estaba el hecho de que temía perderles como perdió a su amada Tang Shen y a su hija Miwa, había otra razón, una razón oculta que le hacía temer por sus hijos…

_Flash back_

_Él estaba arrodillado y con las manos apoyadas sobre el asfalto jadeando pesadamente, el dolor que había experimentado momentos antes no había sido nada agradable. Le dolió tanto que no pudo contener los gritos que salieron de su garganta. A decir vedad era la primera vez que gritaba desde que alguien a quién había considerado un amigo le atacó y provocó la muerte de su esposa y de su hija._

_Hamato Yoshi tenía aun los ojos vidriosos por el dolor, pero a pesar de eso, había logrado calmar en parte su respiración. A través de la vista acristalada observó algo raro en sus manos, eran de un color rosado pero… sólo tenían cuatro dedos. Presa del pánico, le echó un vistazo al resto de su cuerpo, el cual apareció ante sus ojos, totalmente peludo de un tono marrón claro. Además le había salido una larga cola de rata. Yoshi abrió los ojos con horror, su aspecto general era el de una rata, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Tenía este cambio algo que ver con la sustancia que le había caído encima y le había provocado ese inmenso dolor? _

_Fue en ese momento, en medio de esa confusión, cuando se percató de suaves gemidos que procedían su espalda. Dándose la vuelta vio cuatro pequeñas criaturas que se parecían a las tortugas que acababa de comprar, sólo que eran algo más grandes que dentro de la tienda en la que las había adquirido._

_El ex humano estaba tan absorto mirando esas pequeñas criaturas que no se dio cuenta de que esos hombres extraños con los que se había peleado antes de su transformación seguían en el callejón y lo habían visto todo. Esos extraños personajes se acercaron a las cuatro pequeñas tortugas diciendo:_

_"Kraang, el conocido como humano que se encuentra en este lugar conocido como aquí ha hecho lo que se conoce como mutar"_

_"Cierto Kraang, y las pequeñas criaturas conocidas como tortugas también han hecho lo que se conoce como mutar"_

_"Kraang debería coger a alguna de las criaturas conocida como tortuga para hacer lo que se conoce como experimentar con ella"_

_De este modo, uno de los Kraang se agachó y recogió a una de las pequeñas tortugas, otro Kraang estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Yoshi se lo impidió dándole un golpe tal que lo envió al fondo del callejón. El Kraang que tenía a la tortuga en su poder miró al ex humano y observó la furia que salía de su mirada._

_Hamato Yoshi se encariño de las pequeñas tortugas nada más verlas. Esas pequeñas tortugas casi parecían niños pequeños, más o menos de la misma edad que su querida hija Miwa. De ellos, el que estaba más cerca le miraba con unos profundos ojos azules, detrás de él un poco a la izquierda de este había otra con ojos verdes y una mirada dura. Algo más atrás de estas dos primeras, había otra que por su tamaño y su manera de actuar parecía ser la más pequeña de las cuatro criaturas. Ésta en concreto tenía unos ojos azules muy claros que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas._

_Por último, el ex humano se fijó entonces en la tortuga que estaba más lejos de él, el pequeño mostraba un gran interés por lo que le rodeaba pues observaba detenidamente todo lo que tenía cerca, cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta que le Yoshi le estaba mirando, él también le miró y el hombre rata vio unos ojos color caoba en los que parecía haber un gran afán de conocimiento. Yoshi no pudo evitar sonreírle, el niño a su le devolvió la sonrisa, revelando un hueco entre sus pequeños dientes. El corazón del ex humano se hinchó ante esa sincera sonrisa y ese hueco entre sus dientes hacía al pequeño aún más adorable. De hecho todas y cada una de esas tortugas eran totalmente adorables._

_Yoshi mientras miraba esos niños escuchó voces de fondo, pero antes de que pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente en lo que estaban diciendo, alguien se agachó y recogió a la tortuga de ojos oscuros, en ese momento Yoshi por algún motivo sintió que se le rompía el corazón, se sintió del mismo modo que cuando perdió a su amada Tang Shen y a su hija Miwa. Vio entonces el ex humano que otro de esos extraños hombres estaba a punto de recoger a otra de las tortugas. Sin dudarlo el hombre-rata se abalanzó sobre ese ser y le dio tal golpe que salió volando hasta el otro extremo del callejón._

_Yoshi miró entonces al otro hombre que aun sostenía a la pequeña tortuga en sus brazos. El niño no paraba de llorar y retorcerse en brazos de su captor, como si subconscientemente supiera que estaba en peligro. El Kraang que lo sostenía por su parte, no parecía dispuesto a liberar a su prisionero. Es más, al ver lo sucedido a su compañero le dio la espalda al nuevo mutante y echó a correr hasta el final del callejón donde una furgoneta le esperaba. Inmediatamente subió al vehículo diciendo:_

_"Kraang haz lo que se conoce como arrancar antes de que el conocido como mutante rata llegue al lugar conocido como aquí"_

_"Kraang ¿tienes al sujeto conocido como tortuga?"_

_"Afirmativo Kraang"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sinceramente que este capítulo os haya gustado, a lo mejor no era lo que esperabais pero en fin, era como yo lo tenía planeado, decidme qué opináis, si os sigue gustando, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, en definitiva lo que os apetezca. Bien me despido hasta la próxima.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, sois gente realmente maravillosa, y me encanta que os guste mi historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que la estáis siguiendo o la habéis añadido a favoritos, eso significa mucho y un agradecimiento especial a: Joy Hamato, mikaela hamato17, Jackeline762, andyhamato99, pao saki y .7 por vuestros comentarios, en serio, muchísimas gracias, son lo que me anima a segui.**

**Bien se que lo estáis deseando, así que aquí viene el tercer capítulo, disfrutad**

**Capítulo 3**

Los cuatro hermanos salieron a la calle por una de las bocas de inspección y una vez fuera observaron admirados el espacio que les rodeaba.

"Es precioso" dijo Mikey

Mientras iban caminando por las calles, Leo que antes de salir había visto un capítulo de su serie favorita _Space Heroes_ no paraba de decir

"La ciudad está llena de posibilidades, podríamos encontrar una aventura a la vuelta de esa esquina… o de esta… o de esta otra"

Emocionado iba mirando calle a calle lo que podían encontrar

"no la hay pero podría haberla"

Donnie pasó por delante de un escaparate de electrónica, y eso rápidamente llamó su atención mirando el interior llamó la atención de sus hermanos:

"Mirad cuantos ordenadores, oh ¿es el nuevo procesador de cambio de nueva generación con encriptación cuántica?"

"No sé Donatello ¿lo es?"

"¡Lo es!"

"Chicos, chicos mirad esto, una mano de luz oh, ahora es un ojo de luz, oh la mano otra vez, otra vez el ojo, ahora la mano…"

"Vamos genio" Raph agarró a su hermano pequeño y lo arrastró lejos de ese escaparate.

Cuando las tortugas se reunieron de nuevo, un motorista se acercó y se paró justo frente a ellos. Al verlos Raph hizo una mueca para asustarlo, el pobre chico gritó y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Leo les dijo que allí estaban demasiado expuestos y sugirió subir a los tejados. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Mikey vio que al motorista se le había caído algo, lo cogió y se lo llevó consigo. Una vez se reunió con sus hermanos, examinaron el paquete que en realidad era una caja en la que estaba escrita la palabra pizza. Raphael la abrió a pesar de las advertencias de Lao para que tuviera cuidado.

Dentro había algo que parecía comida, Mikey dijo que él iba a probarlo, cogió uno de los trozos, se lo puso en la boca y en ese momento, fue como si su cerebro estallara, acababa de entrar en el cielo, pues esa era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida. Sus hermanos vieron como disfrutó de ese trozo de comida y como casi al instante intentó ocultar que le había gustado, así que todos lo probaron y llegaron a la misma conclusión que el pequeño de la familia. Raph incluso comentó:

"Nunca pensé que pudiera haber nada mejor que las algas con gusanos, pero esto está increíble"

"¡ME ENCANTA ESTAR AQUÍ!"

Los hermanos disfrutaron saltando de techo en techo, sintiendo el aire en la cara, disfrutando de su libertad, se pararon los cuatro a contemplar los grandes edificios una vez más. De pronto Leo dijo:

"Bueno chicos, se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver a casa"

Los demás emitieron sonidos de desaprobación pero también se dispusieron a volver, hasta que Donnie les llamó la atención acerca de algo.

En la calle una chica adolescente pelirroja, iba al lado de un adulto. Nada más verla, algo pareció activarse en el interior de la tortuga de banda Púrpura, casi como si se sintiera conectado a ella, era una sensación que no lograba entender. Además, la verdad era que la encontró bastante atractiva también, así que se quedó embobado mientras decía:

"Es la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida"

"¿No es la única chica que has visto en tu vida?"

"Mantengo lo que he dicho"

De repente una furgoneta blanca se paró ante los dos transeúntes. De ella bajaron cuatro hombres que se acercaron amenazantes a ellos. Donatello dijo que debían salvarle, pero Leo dijo que debían seguir las instrucciones de Splinter y no relacionarse con humanos, ni utilizar aseos. Raph le reprochó diciendo algo de ser un héroe, sin esperar más, Donnie se lanzó para ayudar a esas personas y sus hermanos le siguieron.

Comenzaron a luchar contra los secuestradores, pero por desgracia no paraban de estorbarse unos a otros. Donnie vio que uno de ellos cargaba a la chica y se disponía a ponerla en la furgoneta. Sin dudarlo, el joven lanzó su bastón para apartar al hombre, y cogió a la adolescente en brazos. Ella miró a su salvador y gritó, Donnie a su vez también gritó, pero inmediatamente intentó tranquilizarla convenciéndola que estaban allí par a ayudar. Por alguna razón ella decidió confiar en Donatello, pero en ese momento Mikey golpeó a su hermano. Al distraerlo, uno de los secuestradores le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo a él y Mikey contra la pared, eso provocó que esos hombres se escaparan con el padre y la hija. Leo, Raph y Donnie corrieron tras el auto, pero fueron incapaces de alcanzarle, y lo perdieron de vista siendo incapaces de encontrarlo. Entonces se dieron cuenta que su hermano pequeño no estaba con ellos, así que tomaron la resolución de reunirse con él, cuando le encontraron o mejor dicho, cuando se acercó a ellos no paraba de gritar:

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡No os vais a creer esto! ¡Ese hombre tenía un cerebro!"

"Todos tenemos un cerebro Mikey" le dijo Leo

"No todos" añadió Donnie

"¿En el pecho?"

"No Mikey, en el pecho no"

"¡No me estáis escuchando!... ¿me has pegado?"

Al ver que no le creían, decidió mostrarles el robot del que había salido ese cerebro, pero cuando llegaron al supuesto lugar, allí no había nada. Sin poder hacer nada más volvieron a casa a contarle a Sensei lo sucedido, lo cual acabó con un sermón de su padre:

"¡Así que vuestra incapacidad de trabajar juntos les permitió escapar!"

Los cuatro hermanos comenzaron a culparse mutuamente, y Mikey terminó culpando a Splinter por haberles dejado salir. Los tres hermanos mayores contuvieron el aliento mientras dirigían su mirada a su Padre, éste por su parte cuando su hijo menor intentó disculparse le cortó diciendo:

"No Michelangelo tienes razón"

"¿Ah sí?" dijo incrédulo

"¿Ah sí?" repitieron los otros tres

"No estáis preparados para lo que hay ahí arriba, os entrené para luchar individualmente, no como equipo y como maestro, como padre, la responsabilidad de eso es mía, quizás dentro de un año podamos intentarlo de nuevo"

"Ah… eh… ¿un año? ¿se le olvida a alguien que dos personas han sido secuestradas? No pueden esperar un año. Sensei tenemos que hacer algo ahora. Usted no estaba allí Sensei, no vio como me miraba esa chica a los ojos, estaba asustada y contaba conmig- ¡con nosotros! para salvarla"

La vieja rata miró fijamente a su hijo, entonces una memoria vino a su mente, una memoria en la que él mismo se arriesgó por salvar a alguien

_Flash Back_

_Hamato Yoshi no pudo llegar antes de que el vehículo arrancara llevándose consigo a la pequeña tortuga, pensó en seguir esos extraños personajes, pero su mente entonces se centró en las otras tres tortugas que aún estaban allí. Miraban a su alrededor sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. Supo entonces el ex humano que no podía dejarles allí, le necesitaban, tendría que encontrar un lugar en el que pudieran estar a salvo, sólo después de eso, iría a por el que faltaba._

_Con este plan en mente, Hamato Yoshi sabía que no podía volver a su casa, al menos no con la luz del día. Su pie en ese momento chocó con una tapa de la red de alcantarillado y el hombre-rata pensó que ese podría ser un buen sitio, al menos por ahora. Recogió a las tres pequeñas tortugas las cuales reaccionaron con temor a esto, pues habían sido testigos con lo sucedido a su compañero, y temían que lo mismo iba a sucederles a ellos. Esto entristeció al ex humano, aunque comprendía su reacción. Con voz tierna les dijo:_

_"No temáis pequeños, no os haré daño, conmigo estáis a salvo. No tengáis miedo."_

_Continuó hablándoles un rato hasta que finalmente se calmaron y comprendieron que la rata gigante que les había recogido no iba a hacerles daño._

_Una vez bajo tierra el hombre-rata comenzó a caminar por los laberínticos túneles buscando un lugar adecuado en el que poder dejar a los niños. Los pequeños al principio miraban admirados lo que les rodeaba, pero poco a poco, cada uno de ellos fue cayendo por el cansancio. Yoshi sonrió al ver que las tortugas se habían quedado dormidas en sus brazos, pero con el paso del rato sus brazos comenzaron a entumecerse por el peso que llevaba en sus brazos. _

_Para el hombre-rata las horas pasaron y seguía sin encontrar un lugar en el que descansar. Se sentía cansado, frustrado, pero por encima de todo sentía temor, temor por lo que le podría estar sucediendo a la última pequeña tortuga. Temía que le estuvieran haciendo pruebas, cualesquiera que fueran o peor aún, que le estuvieran torturando. Sólo de pensar en eso… tenía que encontrar a ese niño cuando antes._

_Era difícil saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo que sí sabía era que ya estaba oscureciendo, y seguía sin saber dónde dejar a las tres pequeñas tortugas. De repente pensó que esa era la solución, con la oscuridad exterior, le sería más fácil esconderse en las sombras. De esa forma podría llegar a su apartamento y dejar a sus nuevos hijos, ya que les consideraba sus hijos, y una vez se hubiera asegurado que ellos estaban a salvo, se iría a buscar al último._

_Otro factor en contra de Yoshi, es que no conocía a nadie que pudiera ayudarle, puesto que nadie sabía que se había marchado a Estados Unidos. Pero a pesar de eso pensó que si se daba prisa podría encontrar a la última tortuga y volver a recoger a las otras y buscar un hogar en el que vivir con ellos, juntos como una familia._

_La noche se había extendido por toda la ciudad, y poca gente estaba en las calles, como experto ninja que era, Hamato Yoshi salió de las alcantarillas con tres pequeños bebés dormidos en sus brazos, y rápidamente se fundió con las sombras permaneciendo oculto. Afortunadamente, el lugar por el que había salido a la superficie era una zona de la ciudad que reconocía y no le llevó mucho tiempo orientarse y recordar dónde estaba su apartamento._

_Al llegar al lugar se metió en el callejón y subió por la escalera de incendios hasta llegar al lugar en el que había vivido durante esas pocas semanas. Entró por la ventana y tras establecer a los niños profundamente dormidos en el sofá, se encaminó a su habitación y se puso uno de sus kimonos. Yoshi vio con satisfacción, que a pesar del cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo, su ropa aun le iba bien. El ex humano salió de su habitación y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la imagen que contemplaba. La tortuga más pequeña dormía abrazada al brazo de la de ojos verdes, naturalmente Yoshi ya era capaz de diferenciarles, y la misma de ojos verdes estaba echada encima del caparazón de la última tortuga. La imagen era realmente enternecedora, pero a la vez incompleta._

_La rata mutante se aseguró de que la puerta del apartamento estaba bien cerrada, pues no quería que nadie pudiera descubrir lo ocurrido, asimismo comprobó que todas las ventanas estaban bien cerradas. Al terminar esta acción, cogió una manta y cubrió con ella a los tres pequeños. No le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía llevarse a las tres tortugas bebés con él si quería rescatar al que faltaba, tendría que dejarles solos mientras estaba fuera. Yoshi consideró el dejarles la televisión encendida por si despertaban que tuvieran alguna distracción, afortunadamente había comprado una pequeña, pues en un inicio cuando vino a vivir a América, pensó en no tener televisión._

_Cuando por fin encontró un canal de programación infantil, lo dejó puesto a bajo volumen y tras dar un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, salió por la ventana y la cerró tras él. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Splinter años atrás decidió no abandonar a uno de sus hijos, pero, por lo que había dicho Michelangelo, la descripción de esos robots coincidía con lo que él vio cuando fue a rescatar a Donatello, si eso era cierto, había la posibilidad que el pasado se destapara, y si eso ocurría…

Ante este temor, Splinter se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse mirando directamente a la foto de su antigua familia, la familia que perdió tanto tiempo atrás. Otra memoria cruzó la mente de la vieja rata

_Flash Back_

_Oroku Saki había venido a media noche buscando un enfrentamiento directo con su antiguo amigo, por quien se sentía traicionado y que además consideró le había quitado a la mujer de su vida._

_Ambos guerreros iniciaron un combate a muerte, durante este enfrentamiento, Saki con una de sus cuchillas cortó una vela encendida que al caer al suelo prendió fuego a toda la casa. Yoshi vio de repente que su mujer estaba atrapada en una esquina con Miwa entre sus brazos, olvidándose del hombre contra el que estaba luchando, intento acercarse a la mujer que amaba, pero de repente, una biga del techo cedió por causa del fuego y cayó sobre él. Intentó levantarse pero estaba allí abajo, atrapado, sin poder moverse, a merced del enemigo. _

_Hamato Yoshi a pesar de no poder moverse, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su esposa y contempló con horror que parte del techo también había caído sobre ella pero por encima de eso vio que la figura de Oroku Saki se cernía sobre ella_

_"¡Aléjate de ellas! ¡No las toques!" gritó tan fuerte como pudo._

_Yoshi vio entonces a su antiguo hermano alejarse del lugar, lo único que pudo hacer fue extender un brazo y gritar en la dirección en la que se había ¡do. No supo cómo lo consiguió pero logró quitarse de encima los restos aun ardiendo del techo. Una vez libre se arrastró pesadamente hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su mujer, sólo para encontrarla allí tendida y sin vida. _

_Hamato Yoshi la abrazó con fuerza, no, su mujer no podía estar muerta… Yoshi centró entonces todos sus esfuerzos en buscar a su hija entre los escombros, escarbó sin descanso durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero el pequeño cuerpo nunca apareció._

_Dándose cuenta de que las había perdido para siempre, cesó la búsqueda y decidiño dar un entierro digno a Tang Shen. Envolvió el cuerpo con una sábana y depositó el cuerpoen un agujero cavado por él mismo justo debajo de un cerezo, el lugar en el que le había que se casaran. _

_Hamato Yoshi lloró la pérdida de su mujer y su hija durante días. Sabiendo que no le quedaba nada en Japón decidió ir a vivir a América e iniciar allí una nueva vida, pero nunca olvidó a la mujer que había amado y seguiría amando hasta el fin ni a su pequeña hija._

_Fin Flash Back_

El recuerdo de su casa ardiendo, los gritos de su mujer, el llanto de su hija, y la tristeza que lo consumió al ver que las había perdido para siempre. Sí, Donatello estaba en lo cierto, debían ayudar a esa familia, era un riesgo que debía correr, quizás los secuestradores no tenían nada que ver con el pasado que con tanto ahínco se esforzaba por mantener oculto, además la seguridad de dos personas estaba en juego. Con firme resolución, Splinter dijo:

"Sí, tenéis que salvarles"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien se que estoy utilizando muchas partes de los primeros capítulos de las tortugas, pero espero que no os importe. En fin decidme qué os parece y os puedo asegurar que todo se ira esclareciendo en el futuro.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que sois una gente maravillosa, muchas gracias por leer este fic, por ponerlo en favoritos o seguirlo, y un agradecimiento especial para: Jackeline762, andyhamato99, pao sakic, dragonazabache, TMNTFujoshiFangirl, Keiko Kimiko, Mikaela hamato17, Iukarey por vuestros comentarios, me han encantado. En fin para no entreteneros más, es dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Las cuatro tortugas estaban en un tejado de la ciudad vigilando un almacén que tenía el mismo logotipo que la furgoneta que se había llevado a las dos personas. Splinter les había dicho que necesitarían un líder, y eligió a Leo para que lo fuera, a pesar de las quejas de los demás. Leo había decidido que vigilarían ese almacén puesto que en algún momento la furgoneta debía aparecer.

Pasaron horas sin que nadie apareciera y cuando Raph fue a quejarse del estúpido plan que había elegido su hermano:

"Abandona ya, el tipo no va a aparecer"

"Tenemos que ser pacientes"

"No, tienes que pensar en un plan mejor porque eso de estar aquí metiéndonos el pulgar en la nariz…"

"Yo no encajo" Mikey saltó

"Es absurdo"

"¿Estás seguro de Raph?"

"Acaba de aparecer ¿verdad? Tenía que haberme quejado hace dos horas"

Todos se asomaron por el borde de la azotea y vieron a un hombre bajando del asiento del conductor. Entonces Leo pronunció un discurso que había oído al capitán Ryan en Sapce Heroes. Sus hermanos ignoraron el discurso y saltaron en dirección al secuestrador.

Leo también bajó de la azotes, y los cuatro hermanos se pusieron en acción rodeando al conductor.

"Muy bien amigo podemos hacer esto por las buenas o y me encantaría por las malas" amenazó Raphael mientras sacaba sus sais, los demás también sacaron sus armas. Donatello añadió:

"Si pienso con lógica, nosotros somos cuatro y tú unos, ¿qué piensas hacer?"

El hombre les miró sin decir nada, y de pronto este sacó un arma y comenzó a dispararles, pero no eran balas lo que salía del arma, sino algún tipo de… ¡rayo láser!

Ellos esquivaron los disparos y observaron como de nuevo la furgoneta arrancaba, pero esta vez no iban a permitir que el hombre se escapara, así que le siguieron por los tejados, Raph saltó y se agarró al techo de la furgoneta, el conductor hizo un giro brusco y Raphael cayó al suelo. Las otras tres tortugas, seguían corriendo por los tejados persiguiendo al vehículo de los secuestradores. El conductor les vio por el retrovisor, cogió el arma y volvió a dispararles. Leo finalmente lanzó un shuriken que reventaron una de las ruedas la furgoneta perdió el control, chocó contra una farola, dio alguna vuelta de campana y cayó de lado en medio de la calle.

"Por fin vamos a llegar a algo" dijo Leo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los cuatro bajaron de nuevo a tierra, estaban detrás de un edificio esperando por si había movimiento, Leo comenzó a hacer gestos con una mano, Raph exasperoado le dijo:

"NO-SÉ-QUÉ-QUÉ-ESO"

"Vamos a rodearla" aclaró la tortuga de pañuelo azul.

Una vez aclaradas las dudas y siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, se acercaron al vehículo. Una de las puertas traseras se había abierto con el golpe, Raph abrió la otra puerta y salió de dentro un recipiente lleno de una sustancia azul-verdosa brillante. Esta sustancia rodó hasta los pies de Mikey que al verla se quedó sorprendido y confuso, exclamando en voz alta:

"¿Mamá?"

Donnie recogió el recipiente y ni que decir tiene que los cuatro hermanos quedaron profundamente sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, fueran quienes fueran los secuestradores, estaba claro que tenían alguna relación con su origen. Los cuatro emitieron un sonido de fascinación mientras contemplaban ese recipiente. Luego Leo exclamó la idea que estaba en la mente de todos:

"Sí que ese es el mutágeno que nos convirtió a todos en lo que ahora somos"

"Vamos a beber un poco" saltó Mikey.

Los otros le miraron con una expresión de sorpresa por la locura que su hermano pequeño acababa de decir. Luego el joven pecoso dio una absurda explicación de porqué hacerlo, a lo que sus hermanos le respondieron con sarcasmo, Leo cortó la discusión diciendo:

"Chicos, esto es enorme, quien haya secuestrado a esas personas está relacionado con lo que nos pasó a nosotros hace quince años"

"¿Cómo es posible eso?" preguntó Donnie, de repente imágenes intermitentes de su sueño revolotearon por su mente, aunque no dijo nada para no preocupar a sus hermanos. Por alguna razón no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mikey por su parte seguía con la teoría de los robots alienígenas, una teoría que sus hermanos naturalmente calificaban de absurda. Pero Mikey para demostrar que decía la verdad se acercó al conductor que en ese momento se estaba levantando sel suelo, le agarró por la cabeza y comenzó a retorcerle la cara como si intentara quitar una máscara. Al final reconoció que era humano pero insistía que los otros si eran robots. Raph cortó a su hermano:

"Basta" cogió el recipiente y se acercó al hombre, le cogió por un brazo preguntando con voz amenazante "¿Quién eres y qué pasa aquí?"

El otro respondió:

"Me llamo Snake y no pienso contaros nada monstruos"

"Buenos eso porqué aun no nos conoces" y dicho esto lanzó a Snake hacia sus hermanos. Donnie y Mikey le sujetaron por los brazos, Raphael se acercó a él con el recipiente en la mano mientras seguía diciendo:

"Verás, nosotros éramos chicos normales…" abrió el recipiente mientras hablaba "… hasta que nos cayó encima un poco de esto"

"¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?"

"Jugar a un juego que se llama la ruleta de la mutación, puedes acabar siendo guapo como yo o un tipo asqueroso y deforme, como Mikey"

"¡EH!"

"¿Qué? ¿Te sientes afortunado?"

Entonces lentamente dejó que el líquido viscoso cayera lentamente sobre Snake el cuál miraba con horror la sustancia que cada vez estaba más cerca de su persona, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, cedió y decidió contar todo lo que sabía. Les contó que esos seres se hacían llamar Kraang y que estaban secuestrando a todos los científicos de la ciudad. Les dijo además que pensaban llevárselos esa noche de la ciudad un que no sabía a donde. Donatello, al principio se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra kraang pues sabía que la había escuchado antes… en sus sueños, pero su actitud se centró más en el hecho de que él era científico y que el padre de la chica también lo era, así que supuso él que ambos de llevarían bien. Donnie no podía explicarlo, pero por alguna razón sentía una fuerte atracción por esa chica, aunque sólo la había visto una vez.

Los hermanos obligaron a Snake a decirles dónde retenían a los cautivos. Él en contra de su voluntad les llevó allí y naturalmente le mantuvieron bajo vigilancia, trabajo de Mikey, mientras los demás evaluaban la situación. El edificio estaba vigilado por al menos veinte hombres, Raph quería entrar allí de inmediato y por la fuerza, pero Leo y Donnie le dijeron que necesitaban un plan, pues había vidas inocentes en juego.

Mientras los tres seguían discutiendo acerca de qué hacer…

"Chicos puedo ir ahora a pillar una pizza ¿no?"

Los tres mayores se quedaron mira so a su hermano de máscara naranja

"¿Qué? No puedo ser el único que tiene hambre"

Los otros se miraron mutuamente y Leo preguntó:

"¿Dónde está Snake?"

Al darse cuenta de su error, los cuatro hermanos salieron en su busca dividiéndose en dos grupos. Mikey y Donnie se fueron por un lado Y Leo y Raph por otro. Los dos más jóvenes buscaron por todas partes pero no encontraron nada, finalmente decidieron reunirse con sus hermanos mayores, los cuales les contaron que habían hecho creer a Snake que había logrado escapar y que sabía el plan de rescate que tenían para rescatar a los prisioneros. Naturalmente, Leo ya había ideado otro plan, uno completamente distinto:

"Bien le hemos hecho creer a Snake que a medianoche conduciremos con su furgoneta hasta la puerta, pare que piensen que somos él y nos dejen entrar. Snake probablemente les esté contando eso a esos tales Kraang, pero lo de la furgoneta será solo una distracción, escalaremos el muro, nos infiltraremos en las instalaciones y rescataremos esas dos personas"

"Un plan genial Leo" Donnie estaba emocionado pensando que pronto podrían rescatar a esa chica y su padre, en realidad estaba ansioso por volver a verla y saber al menos cómo se llamaba.

"Cierto hermano pero… ¿me lo podrías repetir?"

"¡AH Mikey! Tú sólo… haz lo que te diga"

"De acuerdo hermano"

"Bueno volvamos a la guarida, si queremos que el plan de Leo funcione tengo que ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes"

"Está bien, voy a por la furgoneta" concluyó la tortuga irascible.

* * *

><p><em>Se infiltró sin problemas en la base, permaneciendo oculto en las sombras, aplicando todo lo que había aprendido en los entrenamientos del arte ninja que desde pequeño había practicado. Avanzó por los laberínticos pasillos hasta que al volver una esquina vio algo que hasta ese día jamás hubiera creído posible, teniendo en cuenta que ahora era una rata mutante. Al otro extremo, algunos de espaldas y otros de cara a él aunque sin poder verle, había un montón de robots con lo que parecían ser… ¡cerebros en el pecho! Decir que Yoshi estaba sorprendido era decir poco. ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran esas? ¿Eran alienígenas? Se percató el ex humano que estaban hablando entre ellos, así que con sus agudos oídos, decidió escuchar su conversación:<em>

_"Kraang el sujeto conocido como tortuga está lo que se conoce como preparado para lo que es conocido como experimento K"_

_"Entendido Kraang lo que se conoce como experimento K puede dar comienzo en el sujeto conocido como tortuga"_

_"Kraang solicita de Kraang que se presente en el lugar conocido como laboratorio para realizar lo que se conoce como experimento en el sujeto como tortuga"_

_Después les vio alejarse por un pasillo y decidió seguirles teniendo la convicción que le llevarían hasta la cuarta tortuga…_

Las orejas de Splinter se levantaron cuando oyó que sus hijos regresaban, salió a recibirles y se congeló cuando vio que Donatello llevaba en sus manos un frasco lleno de la misma sustancia que les había hecho mutar. Fue entonces cuando Splinter se dio finalmente cuenta que el momento que tanto temía había llegado. Observó cómo su hijo genio se encaminó hacia su laboratorio cerrando la puerta tras él, estaba tan concentrado mirando las puertas del laboratorio que no escuchó que su hijo de banda azul le llamaba.

"Sensei"

"… perdona, ¿Sí Leonardo?"

"Perdone Sensei pero… ¿le ocurre algo? Parece… ausente"

"No es nada hijo mío, ¿Cómo os ha ido en la superficie?"

"Bueno hemos descubierto donde mantienen prisionera a la familia, está noche iremos a rescatarles, antes de que se los lleven"

"Dime una cosa Leonardo, ¿por qué Donatello llevaba un frasco idéntico al que contenía la sustancia que nos mutó?"

"Er… bueno… parece ser que los secuestradores, están relacionados con lo que nos pasó hace años, ¡¿a que es increíble?! A lo mejor descubrimos algo más acerca de nuestro origen"

Splinter se congeló ante esa idea, aun así no quería que su hijo lo notara y respondió:

"Sí… increíble"

Splinter dirigió su mirada de nuevo al laboratorio de su hijo y escuchó el sonido de un soplete. Decidió que antes de que sus hijos se fueran quería hablar con ellos o al menos con Donatello, temía cómo podría reaccionar su hijo ante lo que les esperaba allí.

El rato pasó, y mientras la tortuga genio seguía en el laboratorio, Raph estaba hablando con su tortuga mascota, aunque sabía que era poco probable que le entendiera, Raphael era capaz de abrirse y hablarle con total sinceridad, más que a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Michelangelo por su parte, observaba en silenció la "conversación" de Raph y Spike, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y dijo:

"Ooooh ¿estás hablando con tu tortuguita?"

"No ... ¡Calla!"

"¡Qué tierno!"

"¡Te voy a machacar"

Y tras esta breve conversación, Raph inició una persecución de su hermano menor por toda la guarida.

Leo por su parte estaba en el dojo ultimando los detalles de su plan. Splinter decidió hablar con él mientras Donatello seguía ocupado:

"Creo que este plan funcionará"

"Ningún plan sobrevive nunca al contacto con el enemigo, es como reaccionéis a lo inesperado lo que determinará si tú y tus hermanos triunfaréis"

"Sensei, ¿crees que estoy preparado para esto?"

"Leonardo te hice líder por una razón"

"¿Qué razón es esa?"

"Eso deberás descubrirlo tú mismo"

"Mucho depende de esto ¿Y si algo saliera mal?"

"El fracaso es una posibilidad a la que todo líder debe enfrentarse Leonardo, es algo que yo aprendí en Japón…"

Entonces Splinter le contó a su hijo la historia de su batalla contra su mayor enemigo Shredder el cual había considerado un amigo, pero que consumido por los celos y el odio, lo exteriorizó en un ataque que como consecuencia se llevó la vida de su mujer y causó la desaparición de su hija en el proceso.

"Pero a eso me refiero Sensei, usted lo perdió todo"

"He perdido muchas cosas, mi familia, mi hogar, mi nombre… pero he ganado muchas cosas también, como a vosotros cuatro. Leonardo hay algo que quiero pedirte, cuida de tus hermanos" 'Especialmente de Donatello' pensó para sí mismo.

"No te preocupes Sensei, puedo con ella"

En ese momento Mikey pasó por el dojo gritando mientras Raph le perseguía con una cuchara de madera. Maestro Splinter y Leo sacudieron la cabeza con resignación. Splinter entonces salió del dojo y vio que la puerta del laboratorio de su hijo estaba abierta. Tomando una respiración profunda, el maestro ninja sabía que era o ahora o nunca.

Una vez llegó allí, miró a dentro, a la habitación donde su hijo con tanto esfuerzo había construido un laboratorio. Ese espacio, casi se podría decir que se había convertido en el santuario del joven genio. Splinter escaneó con la mirada toda la habitación hasta que finalmente detectó a su hijo en una de las esquinas trabajando en algún tipo de mecanismo, Splinter no sabía exactamente para qué. Entró y recorrió la poca distancia que le separaba de su hijo de igual modo que lo había hecho unas horas antes. A medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar a su hijo hablando en voz baja. Era usual en él, para Donatello hablar en voz baja, era una forma de concentrarse en su trabajo.

"Bien, atando esto aquí… y luego esto otro más arriba… ¡perfecto! Con esto deberíamos ser capaces de hacerles creer que estamos dentro de la furgoneta"

"Donatello ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"¡AAAh! Sensei me ha asustado… lo siento, claro, que quiere decirme"

"Verás hijo mío, es… un tema delicado… verás…"

"Oye Donnie ¿está todo listo?"

"Sí Leo está todo preparado. Lo siento Sensei, pero deberíamos irnos… cuando volvamos hablaremos de lo que quiera"

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Donatello cogió al dispositivo en el que había estado trabajando y salió corriendo del laboratorio

"¡Hijo mío, espera!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. A partir de ese momento Splinter sólo podía esperar que todo les fuera bien a sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿qué va a suceder a partir de ahora? Os invito a opinar y especular acerca de lo que podría suceder en el futuro. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, lo único que puedo deciros es que espero que os guste el capítulo. Si es así por favor dejad un comentario o si no lo habéis hecho ya poned la historia en favoritos o seguidla. Y como siempre un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que me han dejado un comentario, chicos sois los mejores: Keiko Kimiko, Mikaela hamato17, Joy Hamatoc, pao saki, dragonazabache, Jackeline762, Iukarey, andyhamato99.**

**Bien eso era todo, aquí va el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Pararon el vehículo a una distancia suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran verles, entonces Donnie instaló el dispositivo que había ideado y dejaron que la furgoneta literalmente se estrellara contra las puertas del edificio.

Los cuatro galápagos, aprovecharon que los guardias estaban distraídos con el vehículo y escalaron por una de las paredes, Mikey miró hacia las llamas y el humo y no pudo contenerse:

"Wow, menos mal que la furgoneta les ha distraído"

Donnie se dio una palmada en la cara olvidando que llevaban herramientas de escalada que él mismo había fabricado. Naturalmente se arrepintió de lo que había hecho al instante cuando los picos golpearon en su rostro. Mientras esto sucedía Leo se volvió a Mikey y le dijo:

"Ese era el plan Mikey. Sabíamos que Snake estaba escondido en el callejón y Raph y yo le hicimos creer que iríamos en la furgoneta"

"Pero no íbamos en la furgoneta" Leo puso los ojos y concluyó

"Sigue escalando"

"Vale"

Dicho y hecho, todos siguieron su camino y se infiltraron sin problemas en las intalaciones. Para ello, decidieron entrar por los conductos de ventilación. Una vez dentro, entre Leo y Raph noquearon un par de guardias y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Donnie estaba asombrado, pero a la vez por alguna razón esos pasillos le resultaban familiares, como si ya los hubiera visto antes. Pensó que eso era imposible y para distraerse de esos pensamientos exclamó:

"Guau, nunca había visto nada igual, utilizan una aleación de metales que no puedo ni siquiera reconocer"

"¡Cielos! Una aleación de metales desconocida por ti, es alucinante" se burló su hermano mayor inmediato, a lo que el genio respondió

"¡Qué! ¿Vas a discutir de metalurgia conmigo? Empieza"

"No lo haré, y-"

"Chicos, ¿qué parte de estar en una guarida enemiga no entendéis?"

Ambos hermanos abandonaron la discusión tras la intervención de su líder. Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos, hasta que en una esquina vieron a un grupo de… robots armados y con ¡cerebros en el pecho! Ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermano menor les había dicho la verdad

Donnie miró a los robots un poco más detenidamente, y de repente, su aliento se enganchó, y su rostro se puso pálido. El galápago retrocedió unos pasos de donde estaban sus hermanos y medio agachado, con las manos en las rodillas, los ojos abiertos en shock y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. _Esos ojos… _los ojos de esos robots eran idénticos a los de sus pesadillas, pero eso era imposible, nunca antes había visto esos seres, ¿cómo era posible que sus ojos fueran exactamente iguales a los de sus visiones nocturnas?

Los otros tres quelonios se dieron cuenta que su hermano más alto se había apartado de su lado, pero cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, se sorprendieron ante la postura y la palidez que la tortuga de máscara púrpura había adoptado.

Raph fue el primero de recuperarse del shock de ver a su hermano en tal estado, y intentando hacer una broma le dijo:

"Oye Donnie se que te gusta la tecnología y tal, pero tampoco hay como para que te pongas así"

En respuesta, Donnie de repente se sentó en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, casi como si le doliera. En su mente, las imágenes de su sueño aparecían sin cesar atormentándolo. Fue entonces cuando Leo se dio cuenta, reconoció esa postura de cuando Donnie siendo niño iba a su habitación en busca de consuelo, pero… eso era extraño, Don dejó de tener pesadillas a los cinco años ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces su hermano parecía tan asustado?

Pensando en esto se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Mikey.

"Oye hermano ¿estás bien? Parece que estés llorando"

Acercándose un poco más los dos mayores pudieron ver que en verdad su hermano estaba llorando. Olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraban Raph comenzó a gritar:

"¡¿PERO PUEDE SABERSE QUÉ CAPARAZONES TE PASA DONNIE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS LLORANDO PRECISAMENTE AHORA?!"

En ese momento, los robots se percataron de la presencia de las tortugas i lanzaron una andanada de disparos directo hacia ellos. Eso pareció traer a Donatello de nuevo a la tierra, quien al acto se incorporó y corrió con sus hermanos esquivando los disparos.

"¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado hace un momento cerebrito?"

"Raph ahora no es el momento" intervino Leo. Donnie nunca llegó a contarle lo que él veía en sus pesadillas, pero si había visto algo capaz de hacerle reaccionar del mismo modo, estaba claro que el chico no iba a contarlo, ya que no lo hizo en el pasado y era improbable que lo hiciese ahora.

Los cuatro hermanos se lanzaron al ataque contra esos robots, los cuales seguían disparando sin cesar. Donatello se había recuperado de la primera impresión y estaba otra vez centrado en la misión en cuestión, aunque su mente seguía intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo, primero Snake les dijo que los responsables de todo eran unos seres llamados Kraang, después se infiltran en sus instalaciones y resulta que esos robots alienígenas, como los había descrito su hermano, tenían los mismos ojos que los que aparecían en sus sueños. ¿Qué caparazones estaba sucediendo?

Donnie decidió abandonar el tema de su sueño para más adelante, ahora tenían que lograr salir de allí con los cautivos y a ser posible, todos ellos vivos. A decir verdad, no les costó mucho trabajo acabar con esos robots, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podían literalmente desmembrarlos y eso no les iba a matar puesto que eran eso, robots hechos de metal, con piezas ensambladas. Una vez hubieron acabado con todos los robots, del último que derribaron salió un cerebro que comenzó a gritar y tenía una mirada furiosa en el rostro.

Leo, Raph y Donnie gritaron de la impresión de ver a un cerebro hacer tal cosa, pero Mikey que se había enfrentado a ellos antes, utilizó uno de sus nunchakus para golpear ese cerebro y dejarlo inconsciente, después lo cogió y se lo mostró a sus hermanos echándoles en cara que no le hubiesen creído antes. De repente ese cerebro se despertó de nuevo y mordió a la tortuga de máscara naranja. Mikey se miró el brazo donde ese cerebro le estaba mordiendo. Comenzó a zarandear su brazo hasta que finalmente logró que ese cerebro rosa saliera disparado con tan mala suerte que impactó justo en la pared en la que había un botón que hizo saltar una especie de alarma, la cual alertó al resto de la presencia de las tortugas.

"¡MIKEY!" gritaron sus hermanos mayores.

"Vale, pero lo del cerebro era verdad, tenéis que reconocerlo"

Oieron que más robots se acercaban y Leo les mandó ponerse en movimiento.

"Vamos"

"¿Adónde?" preguntó Raph

"Creo que esto son conductos eléctricos" dijo la tortuga genio

"Oh eso es realmente interesante, gracias por compartirlo Donnie" respondió su hermano mayor inmediato

"Idiota, los conductos convergen todos allí, lo que significa que sea lo que sea lo que pase en ese sitio ¡es importante!" y dicho esto dio la espalda a su hermano y caminó en esa dirección. Los demás le siguieron. Corrieron por los pasillos siguiendo los conductos eléctricos, hasta pasando por delante de una ventana, Donnie se detuvo, dio marcha atrás y confirmó a sus hermanos que acababa de encontrar a la familia.

Nada más ver a la chica, el joven galápago olvidó todo el temor que le había causado ver a esos robots. Casi se podía decir que ella era un bálsamo tranquilizador para su corazón y su mente. Por desgracia el momento duró poco pues los Kraang les habían alcanzado y estaban disparando de nuevo. Leo estaba delante de su hermano genio mientras decía:

"Nos apartaremos, revienta la cerradura"

Donnie se puso a trabajar con la cerradura mientras sus hermanos luchaban contra los robots.

"No os preocupéis, os sacaré en un segundo"

"Vale especie de lagarto gigante"

"Tortuga en realidad, soy Donatello"

"April"

"Oh que nombre tan-"

Leo se estrelló contra su hermano menor, se giró algo irritado hacia él y le recriminó:

"La cerradura Donnie"

"Oh sí, sí, claro"

Se puso manos a la obra tan rápido como podía mientras sus hermanos seguían luchando contra los enemigos. April se estaba impacientando, así que miró a la tortuga a través de la ventana y le dijo:

"No es por presionar pero, ¡Date prisa!"

"¡Eh! ¿Crees que es fácil reventar una cerradura con estas manos?"

"Perdona"

Raphael se casó de ver a su hermano allí "perdiendo el tiempo", se acercó a él diciendo:

"Por el amor de… ¡Quita de ahí!"

Y procedió a apuñalar la cerradura repetidas veces con su sai. Pero cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, los cuatro hermanos vieron con frustración como ambos humanos eran llevados a otra parte. Por otro lado, más robots aparecieron y comenzaron a dispararles de nuevo. Ellos corrieron y salieron al exterior del edificio.

Una vez fuera Raph fue a cerrar la puerta como le había pedido su hermano mayor pero de encontró que uno de los robots les había alcanzado e intentaba salir por las puerta ahora casi cerradas. La tortuga irascible, arrancó un brazo al robot, empujó el resto del cuerpo al interior del edificio y colocó el brazo como tope para impedir que el resto de robots les siguieran.

"Eso los retendrá"

Sus hermanos miraron con asombro a la tortuga de máscara roja.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres preocupantemente retorcido" repuso su hermano de máscara azul

"Gracias" respondió Raph con una sonrisa.

Pero al instante olvidaron esa conversación cuando escucharon los gritos de April exigiendo su libertad.

"Vamos por ellos" dijo el líder, pero fueron frenados por una planta de gran tamaño, lo cual, era nada menos que extraño, es decir, hasta que se dieron cuenta que esa planta era en realidad Snake, el cual de algún modo se había convertido en mutante.

"Es Snake ha mutado en una ¿hierba gigante?"

"Qué raro, lo lógico es que hubiera mutado en serpiente" conjeturó Mikey

"sí es lo lógico ¡para un idiota!"

"Os voy a triturar tortugas"

"Eh… ¿serviría de algo decir que fue un accidente?" preguntó Donnie

En respuesta Snake amenazó con sus brazos

"Ya eso quiere decir que ¿no?"

Snake inició su ataque contra las tortugas, durante el cual vieron que no podían cortar sus miembros puesto que estos volvían a crecer. Otro asunto que estaba en su contra, fue que April y su padre estaban siendo obligados a subir a un helicóptero, por lo que si no se daban prisa se los iban a llevar quién sabía dónde. Leo le dijo a Donnie que se encargara él, y haciéndole el trampolín a su hermano, le dio el impulso necesario para llegar a la azotea mientras el resto proseguía su lucha contra Snake.

Donatello llegó a la azotea sin problemas, pero para su frustración el helicóptero ya había despegado. Sin embargo la joven tortuga no se dio por vencida. Haciendo uso de su bastón bo se impulsó hasta llegar al helicóptero. Se agarró a una de las barras, pero los Kraang notaron que había un "polizón" y decidieron deshacerse de él, uno de los robots abrió la puerta y miró a Don. Él hizo todo lo posible para bloquear los pensamientos que venían a su mente al ver sus ojos y dijo:

"Oh menos mal, por un momento pensé que sería demasiado fácil"

El Kraang comenzó a disparar y Donnie esquivó los disparos como pudo, mientras lo hacía, agarró un Shuriken y lo puso entre dos de los dedos de sus pies, después con el impulso que había cogido clavó ese Shuriken en la cabeza del Kraang, al que posteriormente lanzó del helicóptero. Por desgracia el Kraang disparó mientras caía al vacío y eso desestabilizó el helicóptero provocando que April cayera del mismo. Donnie sin dudarlo saltó hacia abajó y aterrizó con justo a tiempo para coger a la adolescente. Después la llevó hasta el suelo y una vez allí le preguntó:

"¿Estás bien?"

Pero ella sólo respondió mientras miraba al cielo:

"Papá"

Tortuga y humano fueron a reunirse con los hermanos de Donnie, sólo para encontrarse con que ellos estaban atrayendo a Snake hasta lo que parecía un generador de energía, Donnie se preguntó en voz alta lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanos:

"…lo llevan hasta ese generador, eso es algo verdaderamente estúpido, o brillante o las dos cosas"

Mientras decía eso se volvió hacia April pero entonces algo en el suelo llamó su atención y al recogerlo vio que se trataba de una memoria flash. Donnie pesó que tal vez les daría más información acerca de esos Kraang. Lo siguiente que vio la tortuga de máscara púrpura fue que se produjo una explosión y que una nube de humo se elevó y dispersó por todas partes, eso sin mencionar que llovieron trozos de planta a su alrededor.

Con ya acabada su misión, las tortugas abandonaron el lugar y llevaron a April a un lugar en el que pudiera estar a salvo. Ella les indicó que tenía una tía con la que seguramente podría quedarse.

"¿Estarás bien aquí?" le preguntó Donnie. Estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de la pelirroja.

"Supongo, mi tía dice que puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quiera, pero estaré mejor cuando encuentre a los canallas que se han llevado a mi padre"

"¿No vas a acudir a la policía?" quiso saber Leo

"Que gracioso, cuando les dijera que mi padre ha sido secuestrado por cerebros alienígenas en cuerpos de robots no creo que me tomaran muy en serio"

"Eso me suena" añadió Mikey

"April te lo prometo no descansaremos hasta que lo encontremos"

"¿Ah no?" intervino Raph

"NO" le dijo Leo con un codazo "No descansaremos"

"Gracias, pero no es vuestra guerra"

"Sí lo es" dijo Donnie poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de April. Ella lo miró con una cálida sonrisa y Donnie sintió que su corazón se hinchaba, realmente había algo que le atraía de April, aunque no sabía qué era exactamente.

Con eso las tortugas subieron a la azotea pero Don antes de reunirse con sus hermanos se dio la vuelta una última vez para ver a April se despidió agitando la mano. Ella le miró le respondió con el mismo gesto, entonces la tortuga más alta se fue.

Tras dejar a April, Donnie no pudo evitar que todos los acontecimientos sucedidos volvieran a su mente. Aun no podía entender varias cosas, esos seres llamados Kraang, el diseño de las instalaciones, pero sobretodo, los ojos de esos robots. Todos esos hechos aparecían en sus sueños. Donatello sabía que sólo había una persona capaz de responder a sus preguntas, y ese era su maestro y padre.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en la base de los Kraang, estos hablaban de los sucesos acontecidos esa noche:<p>

"La forma de vida conocida como April O'neal ha sido robada a Kraang por los conocidos como tortugas"

"Los conocidos como tortugas, son lo que se conoce como un obstáculo para los planes de Kraang. Los conocidos como tortugas tienen que ser lo que se conoce como destruidos"

"Cierto Kraang, los conocidos como tortugas deben ser lo que se conoce como destruídas"

"Kraang solicita que Kraang haga lo que se conoce como esperar un momento. Kraang ha sabido de Kraang que uno de los seres conocidos como tortugas es lo que se conoce como sujeto de prueba que en la unidad de tiempo conocida como mucho tiempo, fue robado a Kraang"

"La forma de vida conocida como sujeto de prueba, el cuál fue robado a Kraang, era el sujeto en el que se iba a realizar lo que se conoce como experimento K"

"Entonces Kraang debe capturar a la criatura conocida como tortuga que era conocida como sujeto de prueba para hacer lo que se conoce como acabar en el sujeto conocido como sujeto de prueba el experimento conocido como experimento K"

"Kraang debe determinar qué ser de los que se hacen llamar tortugas, es el ser conocido como sujeto de prueba"

"Kraang ha identificado al conocido como sujeto de prueba en la tortuga que lleva lo que se conoce como un pañuelo morado"

"Kraang debe hacer lo que se conoce como capturar a la criatura conocida tortuga la cual lleva lo que se conoce como un pañuelo morado y traerla al lugar conocido como instalaciones de Kraang"

Y con esa última sentencia, el cerebro ubicado en el pecho del robot que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras abrió los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero una vez más que os haya gustado, la verdad... no tengo nada más que decir excepto que intentar escribir como habñan los Kraang... espero haberlo conseguido. En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo<strong>


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo. Siento si este capítulo viene con un poco de retraso, pero no he podido colgarlo antes. En fin como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia, a los que la habéis puesto en favoritos o la estáis siguiendo y especialmente, gracias a: Mikaela hamato17, Jackeline762, andyhamato99, pao saki y Keiko Kimiko por vuestros comentarios, realmente me han encantado. En fin aquí va el capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Donatello estuvo en un silencio mortal durante el transcurso del viaje. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía lo que le pasaba, pero ni siquiera reaccionó ante las burlas de Raph por lo extremadamente amable que había sido con esa chica. Esto preocupó severamente a los demás. Era cierto que Donnie no se enfadaba con facilidad, pero la situación actual era algo completamente distinto.

Cuando los cuatro pasaron por los torniquetes de la entrada, su padre ya estaba allí esperándoles y en su rostro había algo así como un toque de preocupación. Leo le saludo y le dijo que su misión había sido un éxito… en parte. Cuando Splinter pidió detalles, Leo llevó a su padre hasta el dojo y allí le contó detalladamente todo lo sucedido, sin omitir lo sucedido con Donnie en la base Kraang. Los ojos de Splinter se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar esto, era lo que temía que sucediera. Cuando su hijo mayor terminó de contárselo todo, Splinter le dijo:

"Leonardo, dile a Donatello que venga a verme inmediatamente, hay… algo que tengo que contarle a él primero"

Sin cuestionar a su Sensei Leo fue a buscar a su hijo genio, el cual sorprendentemente estaba esperando en la entrada del dojo, como si él también quisiera hablar con su Sensei. Esto sorprendió ligeramente al joven líder, pues él esperaba que su hermano ya se abría encerrado en su laboratorio:

"Em… Maestro Splinter quiere verte, dice que tiene que contarte algo"

Tal y como Donnie sospechaba, Splinter podría aclarar todas las dudas que el joven mutante tenía. Obediente entró en el dojo y se arrodilló delante de su padre. Este miró a su hijo a los ojos, con sólo una mirada sabía que Donatello buscaba respuestas.

"Maestro Splinter, antes de salir de la guarido intentó decirme algo…"

"Así es hijo mío, aunque es algo que puede ser doloroso de escuchar… veras el día que nos convertimos en una familia, los sucesos no fueron exactamente como siempre os lo he contado…"

De este modo Splinter le contó a su hijo cómo los Kraang le habían secuestrado, cómo se había llevado a sus hermanos antes de que les cogieran también y naturalmente le contó todo lo sucedido cuando fue a rescatarle.

_Flash Back_

_Decidió subir a la azotea y buscar desde los tejados, pensó que le sería más fácil vigilar la ciudad y todo lo que pasara desde las alturas. Una vez que llegó arriba, una pregunta vino a su mente: ¿por dónde empezaba a buscar? No sabía nada de esos extraños hombres, salvo que eran idénticos entre ellos, y el lugar en el que se había encontrado con ellos._

_El ex humano sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de encontrar algo, pero decidió ir al lugar en el que se había peleado con ellos por si podía encontrar algo, cualquier pista que le ayudara a encontrar a su cuarto hijo. Aun así fue de nuevo al callejón que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Cuando ya estaba llegando oyó voces, así que se paró en seco y escuchó con atención._

_"Kraang, los otros seres conocidos como tortugas no se encuentran en el lugar conocido como aquí"_

_"Cierto Kraang los conocidos como tortugas que estaban en el lugar conocido como aquí deben haber sido llevadas a otro lugar desconocido para Kraang"_

_"El conocido como humano mutante debe haberse llevado a los conocidos como tortugas"_

_Yoshi miró desde su escondite y vio a un tercer hombre que se acercaba a los dos que estaban hablando, ¡¿es que todos son idénticos?!_

_"Kraang he recibido orden de Kraang de volver al lugar conocido como base secreta. El sujeto conocido como tortuga está lo que se conoce como alterado"_

_"En ese caso Kraang volvemos al lugar conocido como base secreta"_

_Hamato Yoshi daba gracias al cielo de haber encontrado a esos extraños hombres que parecían denominarse Kraang, ahora podría encontrar a la última tortuga. Vio cómo se subían a una furgoneta, y ejecutando un saltó con la maestría que dominaba del arte ninja, aterrizó sobre la furgoneta de tal modo que no emitió ningún ruido._

_Al principio le fue difícil mantenerse agarrado al vehículo, pero recordando que ahora era un roedor (al menos en parte) utilizó sus garras para sujetarse. Definitivamente su nuevo cuerpo tenía sus ventajas._

_El vehículo siguió su camino hasta un edificio de forma hexagonal. Nadie se percató de su presencia, Hamato Yoshi aprovechó el momento en el que el vehículo paró para esconderse en las sombras._

_Se infiltró sin problemas en la base, permaneciendo oculto en las sombras, aplicando todo lo que había aprendido en los entrenamientos del arte ninja que desde pequeño había practicado. Avanzó por los laberínticos pasillos hasta que al volver una esquina vio algo que hasta ese día jamás hubiera creído posible, teniendo en cuenta que ahora era una rata mutante. Al otro extremo, algunos de espaldas y otros de cara a él aunque sin poder verle, había un montón de robots con lo que parecían ser… ¡cerebros en el pecho! Decir que Yoshi estaba sorprendido era decir poco. ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran esas? ¿Eran alienígenas? Se percató el ex humano que estaban hablando entre ellos, así que con sus agudos oídos, decidió escuchar su conversación:_

_"Kraang el sujeto conocido como tortuga está lo que se conoce como preparado para lo que es conocido como experimento K"_

_"Entendido Kraang lo que se conoce como experimento K puede dar comienzo en el sujeto conocido como tortuga"_

_"Kraang solicita de Kraang que se presente en el lugar conocido como laboratorio para realizar lo que se conoce como experimento en el sujeto como tortuga"_

_Después les vio alejarse por un pasillo y decidió seguirles teniendo la convicción que le llevarían hasta la cuarta tortuga. Los robots siguieron avanzando por distintos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. Uno de los robots se puso delante de un panel lateral y la puerta se abrió. Yoshi comprendió que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, no podría entrar a donde estaba la pequeña criatura_

_Con una velocidad que asombraría al más hábil de los atletas, cruzó les puertas antes que estas se cerraran. El ex humano vio que nadie se había percatado aun de su presencia, así que se escondió de nuevo antes de que le vieran y con sus ojos de oro escaneó la habitación._

_Lo que vio le horrorizó, la pequeña tortuga yacía atada sobre una mesa, parecía tan asustado y vulnerable… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar otra vez esas voces robóticas._

_"Kraang trae la sustancia conocida como experimento k para hacer lo que se conoce como inyectarla en el sujeto de conocido como tortuga"_

_Entonces uno de esos robots se acercó a una mesa y cogió una jeringa llena de una sustancia púrpura, sus ojos se abrieron con temor al ver que con el objeto recién adquirido se acercaba a la mesa de nuevo. El niño que en ella estaba no paraba de llorar, y al ver el objeto que traía el robot, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera escapar de esa realidad._

_"Kraang procede con lo que se conoce como experimento K"_

_Eso fue suficiente, el maestro ninja saltó fuera de su escondite y trató de detener a los robots. Se abalanzó sobre el los dos que estaban algo más alejados de la mesa y los destruyo, de inmediato los cerebros que había en sus pechos salieron literalmente corriendo. Yoshi vio como el tercero introdujo la aguja en el antebrazo de la tortuga y de inmediato comenzó a presionar el émbolo._

_"¡NO!"_

_Con ese gritó de abalanzó sobre el último robot y lo destrozó, después su mirada se desvió de nuevo a la pequeña tortuga. La jeringa seguía aun clavada en su brazo, ligeramente más vacía que al principio. El hombre rata no pensó en ello, lo único que ocupaba su mente, era sacar al bebé de allí._

_El niño por su parte parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Yoshi con ternura le sacó la aguja del cuerpo y tapó la herida con algodón y esparadrapo que previamente había recogido de la mesa de al lado. Tras esto se puso de inmediato a trabajar para librarle de las ataduras y justo cuando terminó una alarma comenzó a sonar._

_El ex humano sabía que tenían que salir de allí cuento antes, acunó al niño entre sus brazos y se escondió justo a tiempo antes de que al menos una docena de robots entraran en la habitación._

_Discretamente pasó por detrás de todos ellos, y siguió el mismo camino que había seguido para entrar. Casi podía sentir el aire fresco cuando un sonido alertó sus sentidos e instintivamente se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un disparo que iba destinado a su cabeza. Se atrevió a mirar atrás sólo para ver al menos a unos doce de esos robots apuntándole._

_"Kraang el sujeto conocido como tortuga ha sido robado a Kraang"_

_"Kraang no puede permitir que el sujeto conocido como tortuga haga lo que se conoce como abandonar las instalaciones de Kraang"_

_Hamato Yoshi no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su hijo de nuevo, por lo que aceleró su ritmo para salir de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran. Más robots aparecieron delante de él obligándolo a girar hacia otro pasillo hecho que provocó que la rata humanoide se desorientara momentáneamente, pero sin detener su carrera siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente logró salir de ese lugar._

_La pequeña tortuga aun yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. El ex humano decidió subir a la azotea más cercana antes de que esos robots pudieran descubrir en qué dirección había huido. Una vez allí saltó de tejado en tejado hasta que llegó a su apartamento. Rezó porqué nadie hubiera decidido husmear, o perqué ninguna de las pequeñas tortugas se hubiera despertado llorando. Al entrar por la ventana se encontró con que dos de las tortugas seguían durmiendo, y la otra estaba despierta mirando la televisión, un programa infantil llamado Space Heroes. Hamato Yoshi no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Al fin su nueva familia estaba completa de nuevo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Después de eso encontré este lugar y os crie y cuidé a todos. Solo siento no haberte podido ayudar antes hijo mío. Al parecer la experiencia que viviste provocó que parecieras pesadillas hasta que cumpliste cinco años"

Donnie se quedó atónito escuchando lo que su padre le contaba, todos estos años pensando que esas pesadillas eran sólo eso, pesadillas, cuando en realidad eran… ¡recuerdos!

"… En realidad nunca dejé de tener pesadillas, pero ahora entiendo que… todo lo que veía en mi sueño… ¡yo lo había vivido! ¿Por qué nunca me lo contó Sensei? ¿No cree que tenía derecho a saberlo?" lágrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de la joven tortuga y amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

"Sí… y no, ciertamente tenías derecho a saberlo, pero también tenía la esperanza de que nunca volverías a encontrarte con esas criaturas, lo único que quería hacer era protegerte hijo mío"

"¿Protegerme?" Donnie se levantó de un salto al escuchar estas palabras de su padre. "¿y para protegerme tenía que mantenerme a oscuras? ¡Eso es injusto!"

Splinter también se levantó e intentó acercarse a su hijo.

"Donatello…"

"NO, no se acerque… lo siento yo… necesito pensar"

Y tras estas palabras salió corriendo del dojo, al salir se estrelló con su hermano mayor, que con un dejo de preocupación en la voz le dijo:

"Donnie yo…"

Por supuesto Leonardo había escuchado toda la conversación entre su padre y él, típico de Leo. Esto sólo enfureció más a la tortuga de banda púrpura la cual siguió su camino hasta el laboratorio a pesar de los gritos de su hermano para que se detuviera, vagamente oyó a Mikey decir que salían en las noticias, pero eso no le importaba. Una vez en el laboratorio cerró las puertas para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Leo ciertamente había escuchado toda la conversación. En un inicio se quedó en estado de shock al saber que su hermano pequeño había sido secuestrado el mismo día en el que mutaron, pero también se alegró al escuchar que su Sensei le había rescatado, pero también ahora entendía muchas cosas, podía entender por qué Donnie muchas noches había acudido a él cuando sufría pesadillas, o porqué se volvió tan tímido y reservado al mismo tiempo que ya no acudía a él. Leo debería haber sospechado que Donnie aun sufría sus pesadillas, era su obligación como hermano mayor. Pero sobretodo entendía por qué su hermano reaccionó del modo que lo hizo en esa base Kraang.

Leonardo se quedó mirando hacia las puertas tras las cuales se encontraba su segundo hermano, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, dándose la vuelta vio su propio reflejo en los profundos ojos dorados de su sensei. Splinter tenía una expresión de dolor, y no se le podía culpar tras lo que acababa de suceder.

"Leonardo creo que el pasado que con tanto esfuerzo he intentado ocultaros, acaba de explotarme en la cara, me temo… me temo que debería haberos contado esto hace tiempo"

"Sensei no es cumpla suya, usted sólo estaba intentando protegernos, estoy seguro que Donnie lo sabe, dele tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, ya verá como todo se arregla… ya lo verá Sensei"

"Puede que tengas razón hijo mío, pero aun así siento que le he fallado a Donatello, además… tras los sucesos acontecidos temo por la seguridad de tu hermano"

"¿Qué quiere decir Sensei?"

"Cuando rescaté a tu hermano esos seres parecían estar dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de impedir que me llevara a Donatello, tengo miedo de que puedan-"

"Pero eso fue hace quince años… no creo que sigan queriéndole…"

"Espero que tengas razón hijo mío, realmente espero que la tengas"

* * *

><p>Un hombre sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, grandes ventanales situados a su espalda rebelaban los edificios de la ciudad de Japón. El hombre tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre los respaldos de su trono, una de sus manos apoyada sobre un casco de metal y la otra cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro, el cual parecía estar medio quemado haciendo que sólo tuviera visión por uno de sus ojos. En su conjunto, toda su figura tenía un aspecto bastante siniestro, incrementado además por el hecho de que la habitación en la que se hallaba estaba completamente a oscuras.<p>

Dos guardias se encontraban de pie a cada lado del hombre casi parecían estatuas ya que no parecía ni siquiera que respiraran. El hombre estaba mirando un noticiario americano en el que se afirmaba que había ninjas en New York, esto llamó su atención pero sobre todo lo que más le intrigó fue que el shuriken que mostraron como prueba tenía grabado en él el emblema del clan Hamato. Ese hombre congeló la imagen y se quedó mirando fijamente ese shuriken.

"Así que mi viejo enemigo está en New York y entrenando a su propio ejército. Por fin podré terminar lo que empecé hace tanto tiempo" sin moverse le dijo a uno de los guardias que allí estaba "Prepara mi jet"

Luego se puso el casco y se levantó del trono revelando a un hombre de altura considerable y bastante corpulento armado con púas en ambos hombros y cuyo casco ocultaba toda su cabeza a excepción de los ojos. Con la mirada aun fija en el televisor que tenía delante dijo:

"Voy a visitar a un viejo amigo"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero que os haya gustado, realmente no sabía si hacer que Shredder apareciera, pero me dije, ¿y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo es uno de los peores enemigos de las tortuga. En fin dejadme ver lo que pensáis y hasta el próximo capítulo.<strong>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola chicos, ya estoy de vuelta, siento no haber actualizado ante, pero he estado bastante ocupada esta última semana y a decir verdad también estaré ocupada en los días futuro, pero quería dejaros este capítulo antes del sábado como... regalo para todos ya que ese día es mi cumpleaños. Bueno... no sé cuando podré actualizar pero espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo. Bien tras decir esto, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, la están siguiendo o la han añadido a favoritos, y como siempre un agradecimiento especial para: pao saki y andyhamato99 por vuestros comentarios.**

**En fin creo que ya está todo dicho. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo disfrutad y no olvidéis dejar un comentario**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Nada más pasar por los torniquetes, Raphael había visto como Leo fue a contarle a Splinter de inmediato todo lo sucedido durante su misión. Raph vio que ambos entraron en el dojo y que Donnie se quedó allí de pie esperando, tenía la cabeza baja y una expresión en su rostro difícil de descifrar, aunque esto era habitual en él. Pero que estuviera allí de pie le sorprendió un poco, normalmente su hermano menor inmediato se encerraba en el laboratorio siempre que tenía la oportunidad. A pesar de eso no le prestó mucha importancia, ya que como siempre Raph había ido a buscar a su mascota para saber cómo estaba. Al poco rato a Leo de nuevo que le decía a su hermano que entrara en el dojo, que su Sensei quería hablar con él. Además, pudo ver que el joven líder se quedaba allí escuchando. Esto ya le intrigó un poco más aunque siguió sin meterse en el asunto.

Lo que sucedió un rato más tarde, eso ya si fue algo más raro, ya que de repente se escuchó a Donnie gritando:

_"NO"_

¿Donatello gritando a maestro Splinter? Eso no tenía sentido. Casi inmediatamente después, el joven genio salió corriendo del dojo y se estrelló contra su hermano mayor que le dijo:

"Donnie yo…"

Pero no pudo terminar porqué Donnie le ignoró y siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio cerrando las puertas tras él. Mientras esto sucedía Mikey dijo algo acerca de que salían en las noticias, pero había otra cosa ocupando la mente de la tortuga de pañuelo rojo, así que se levantó de la zona de la fosa y se fue hasta donde estaba Leonardo y Splinter ahora con él. A medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar su conversación:

"Leonardo creo que el pasado que con tanto esfuerzo he intentado ocultaros, acaba de explotarme en la cara, me temo… me temo que debería haberos contado esto hace tiempo"

_"¿Pasado? ¿Qué pasado? ¿Qué debería habernos contado?"_

"Sensei no es cumpla suya, usted sólo estaba intentando protegernos, estoy seguro que Donnie lo sabe, dele tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, ya verá como todo se arregla… ya lo verá Sensei"

_"¿Qué es lo que se tiene que arreglar? ¿Y qué tiene Donnie que ver en todo esto?"_

"Puede que tengas razón hijo mío, pero aun así siento que le he fallado a Donatello, además… tras los sucesos acontecidos temo por la seguridad de tu hermano"

_"¡¿Qué?!"_

"¿Qué quiere decir Sensei?"

"Cuando rescaté a tu hermano esos seres parecían estar dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de impedir que me llevara a Donatello, tengo miedo de que puedan-"

"Pero eso fue hace _quince_ años… no creo que sigan queriéndole…"

_"¿Rescató a Donatello hace quince años? ¿De quién? ¿Pero no nos dijo Sensei que nos había comprado en una tienda de mascotas? ¡No entiendo nada de nada!"_

"Espero que tengas razón hijo mío, realmente espero que la tengas"

Raph lo había escuchado todo, pero estaba muy perdido y al parecer ni Splinter ni Leo se habían percatado de su presencia, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer:

"¿Puede alguien explicarme qué caparazones está pasando?"

Su padre y su hermano le miraron sorprendidos por un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? Parecían preguntarse, los dos se miraron momentáneamente, y entonces su Sensei bajó la cabeza, suspiró e hizo un gesto a Raphael para que le siguiera y le dejo a Leo:

"Por favor, dile a Michelangelo que venga al dojo, es hora de que todos sepáis la verdad"

Raphael se sentó en su sitió y esperó pacientemente, algo un poco inusual, a que Mikey y Leo vinieran. Ambos hermanos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios pero no pudieron dejar de notar la ausencia de la cuarta tortuga entre ellos. Splinter miró a cada uno de los presentes. Leonardo ya sabía la verdad, pues la había escuchado mientras él se la contaba a Donatello, pero Raphael y Michelangelo seguían en la ignorancia. Raphael le miraba expectante, a la espera de saber qué estaba sucediendo y Mikey, el simplemente no entendía qué estaba pasando y su mirada estaba llena de preguntas.

La vieja rata miró otra vez a su hijo mayor, el cual asintió casi como aprobando lo que iba a decir a continuación. Esa fue la señal, suspirando de nuevo, Splinter comenzó a hablar:

"Veréis hijos míos, el día en el que nos convertimos en una familia, los sucesos no fueron exactamente como siempre os lo he contado…"

* * *

><p>Mikey no podía creerlo, saber que su hermano mayor inmediato y mejor amigo había sido secuestrado de pequeño por los Kraang, ¡era demasiado! con razón Donnie reaccionó de ese modo al ver a los robots, pero eso tampoco era muy normal, si Donnie fue secuestrado justo después de mutar, significaba que él era sólo un bebé. ¿Cómo podía recordarlo? Es decir, Mikey no recordaba nada de cuando era un bebé, ese era el principal motivo por el que siempre le había pedido a su Sensei que les contara la historia de su mutación… pero tras lo sucedido, ahora Mikey no sabía qué pensar… Mikey mentalmente se daba patadas, debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal cuando llegaron, debería haber estado con su hermano el lugar de ponerse a mirar la televisión, pero al ver que en las noticias hablaban de lo que habían hecho esa noche, no pudo separarse de delante del aparato, ahora el más joven se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho.<p>

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Michelangelo se encontraba delante de las puertas del laboratorio de su hermano, ¿cómo había llegado allí? No estaba seguro, pero también podría parecer normal ya que había estado dando vueltas por toda la guarida desde se levantó el día después de que su Sensei se lo contara todo. Mikey aun recordaba las últimas palabras que les dijo antes de mandarles que se fueran a dormir alegando que ya discutirían qué hacer al día siguiente.

_Flash Back_

_"Hijos míos siento no haberos contado esto antes, pero pensé que así os protegía, ahora me doy cuenta que eso fue un error" les dijo al finalizar su relato_

_"Sensei no lo entiendo… ¿qué clase de experimento querían hacerle a Donnie?"_

_"Lo desconozco hijo mío, sólo sé que fuera lo que fuese lo que le iban a inyectar, una parte corre de ello por sus venas"_

_"Pero hasta ahora nunca ha demostrado nada que le diferenciara de nosotros, a excepción de su inteligencia claro… no creerá que fue eso lo que lo inyectaron ¿verdad? Algún tipo de potenciador de la inteligencia"_

_"Lo dudo Leonardo. Desde el primer instante que os tuve ante mis ojos justo después de mutar, vuestro hermano ya demostraba un interés natural por lo que le rodeaba"_

_"Pero entonces… ¿qué le hicieron?"_

_"Ojalá lo supiera Michalengelo, ojalá lo supiera"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_"Ojalá lo supiera" _esta última sentencia había estado en la mente de la más joven de las tortugas, él también quería saber qué le hicieron a su hermano, pero sobretodo le gustaría saber si estaba en peligro, ya que su Sensei les dijo que los Kraang parecían muy empeñados en impedir que Donnie se escapará de sus manos robóticas.

Interiormente Mikey se culpaba, debería haberle dado a sus hermanos una descripción más detallada de lo que vio, a lo mejor eso habría preparado a Donnie para lo que iban a encontrarse.

"¿Qué piensas llamar o no?" Raphael estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de la entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho,

"¿Raph? ¿También estás preocupado por él?"

"Todos lo estamos Mikey, lleva aquí encerrado todo el día, no ha comido nada desde ayer por la noche y me apuesto algo a que tampoco ha dormido desde que regresamos" Leo avanzó desde la zona de las habitaciones hasta donde se hallaba su hermano menor

"Si te soy sincero yo tampoco he dormido mucho, al menos no después de lo que nos contó Splinter"

"Eso es distinto Mikey… ha pasado un día entero desde que salimos a la superficie, Donnie debería haber salido del laboratorio"

Leo tenía razón, seguramente el golpe había sido más duro para Donnie que para cualquiera de ellos, pero había permanecido allí encerrado demasiado tiempo, tenían que hacerle salir. La tortuga de máscara naranja tomó una respiración profunda y llamó a la puerta y esperó respuesta, pero nadie contestó.

"¿Donnie?... Donnie soy yo tu hermano favorito, por favor abre"

Silencio. Raph se acercó claramente enfadado y golpeó la puerta bruscamente.

"Será mejor que salgas de aquí dentro cerebrito, si no lo haces… ¡tiraré la puerta al suelo!"

Aun así no hubo respuesta alguna de su hermano. Leo también se acercó preocupado, Donnie nunca les había ignorado de esa manera. Ahora las tres tortugas estaban delante de la puerta del laboratorio llamando a su hermano, la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que no podían entrar.

"Chicos, ¿sucede algo?"

Les tres quelonios se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de su padre. Leo fue el primero en recuperarse y le dijo al ex humano:

"Donnie lleva desde ayer encerrado aquí dentro, estamos un poco preocupados y querríamos entrar para ver cómo está… pero la puerta está cerrada desde dentro"

"Mmmm ¿habéis probado la puerta del garaje?"

Los tres jóvenes se miraron estupefactos, ninguno de ellos había pensado en la otra entrada del laboratorio.

"Ahora mismo voy a comprobarla" dijo Leo

Leo paso por encima de los torniquetes y se fue directo a la puerta del garaje, aparentemente cerrada. Se agachó para comprobarle y vio que se abría con facilidad. Entró pues en el espacio de trabajo de su hermano. Escaneó con la vista toda la habitación, pero su hermano de máscara púrpura no estaba en ningún sitio, todo estaba desierto.

El joven líder comenzó a preocuparse, pero antes de hacer ningún movimiento se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio y la abrió para que el resto de la familia pudiera entrar también. Al hacerlo todos repitieron la misma acción que Leo había hecho al entrar.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Raph

Mikey comenzó a correr por toda la habitación buscando a su hermano mientras gritaba su nombre sin cesar. Maestro Splinter parecía ser el más calmado de todos los presentes. Lentamente entró en el laboratorio con las manos detrás de la espalda y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de su hijo. Le sorprendieron dos cosas, primeramente la mesa estaba extrañamente ordenada (normalmente papeles con notas, diseños o ecuaciones estaban esparcidas por todas partes) y segundo una nota estaba en el centro de la mesa. La vieja rata cogió el papel y comenzó a leer cuando terminó su cuerpo temblaba y casi se podía decir que las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Para sus hijos esto no pasó inadvertido y cuando le preguntaron a su padre el motivo de su reacción, él lo único que hizo fue entregarles la nota. Leo la cogió y leyó en voz alta:

_"Para mi Padre y mis hermanos:_

_Chicos lo siento, pero cuando encontréis estas palabras yo ya no estaré aquí. Primeramente me gustaría pedir disculpas por mi reacción en esa base Kraang, pero supongo que ahora que como yo sabéis la verdad, podréis entender cómo me sentía._

_Sensei también me gustaría disculparme por mi actitud de antes, lo siento mucho, no estoy enfadado con usted, sé que hizo todo lo posible para ayudarme, pero entenderá que lo que me dijo es sólo una parte de las respuestas que necesito._

_Veréis cuando rescatamos a April encontré una memoria flash (un dispositivo para almacenar información Mikey). Al encerrarme aquí dentro decidí ver lo que contenía, y vi que había un registro de algunas de las bases que los Kraang tenían en la ciudad. También vi que una de estas bases estaba abandonada desde hacía quince años, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar porqué. _

_Si ese es el centro en el que me retuvieron, es probable que aun haya algo que me ayude a descubrir lo que me hicieron, lo siento chicos, pero si quiero acabar con esto tengo que ir allí._

_Os quiero_

_Donnie" _

"Espera un momento ¿estás diciendo que Donnie ha ido allí… SÓLO?"

"Sí exactamente eso Raph"

"¿Se ha vuelto loco? No sé qué le pasó exactamente allí, pero no tenía por qué ir sólo"

"Me temo que esto es culpa mía…"

"¿Qué quiere decir Sensei?"

"Cuando os fuisteis a dormir todos, Donatello vino a verme y me pidió que le dijera el lugar en el que había sido retenido por los Kraang, pero me negué a decírselo. No quería que sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido. Entonces Donatello salió otra vez y volvió a encerrarse de nuevo en el laboratorio… debería haberme dado cuenta antes que algo así podía suceder"

"No se culpe Sensei, Donnie no está en su mejor momento ahora mismo"

"¡Raph!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!"

"¡Raphael! No está bien que hables así de tu hermano, aunque él o esté presente… por otra parte, deberé felicitar a Donatello, el consiguió salir sin que ni siquiera yo le oyera, eso demuestra un gran dominio de sus habilidades. Por otra parte… creo que será mejor que vayáis a buscarle… tengo un mal presentimiento"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así hacérmelo saber, igualmente si tenéis alguna idea de lo que le podría suceder a Donnie al irse sólo de la guarida. Además, estoy super impaciente para ver el capítulo de este viernes, bueno eso era todo, hasta la próxima.<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola de nuevo, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo siento por ello, pero esta semana ha sido un poco loca la verdad. Pero como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sólo quiero decir un par de cosas, el sábado 22, día de mi cumple :P, estuve en una manifestación que tuvo lugar en Madrid en favor de la vida, la verdad es que fue increíble, me encantó ver la cantidad de gente que estamos allí defendiendo a los que no tienen voz para hacerlo por sí mismos. La segunda cosa como siempre, un agradecimiento a todos los que os habéis tomado un tiempo para leer mi historia y un agradecimiento especial a: Mikaela Hamato17, andyhamato99 y Joy Hamato por vuestro comentarios, chicos sois fantásticos.**

**En fin ya no os entretengo más y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_"¿Kraang falta lo que se conoce como mucho tiempo para llegar al lugar conocido como base de Kraang?"_

_Dijo uno de los robots que aun llevaba uno de esos disfraces que les hacía parecer humanos. El robot tenía en sus manos a una pequeña tortuga que no paraba de llorar y forcejear intentando escapar de los brazos de su captor._

_"Negativo Kraang, Kraang llegará al lugar conocido como base Kraang en lo que se conoce como poco tiempo"_

_"Kraang la criatura conocida como tortuga está lo que se conoce como muy alterada"_

_"Cierto Kraang. Kraang dale a la criatura conocida como tortuga lo que se conoce como un calmante"_

_Tras decir esto otro de los robots cogió una jeringa quien sabe de dónde y se la clavó a la tortuga en el brazo haciéndola caer casi al instante en el mundo de los sueños._

Donatello corría por los tejados de la ciudad en dirección a la zona industrial del East River, él había estado teniendo estas visiones-recuerdos desde que Splinter se lo contó todo. Saltó otro tejado y finalmente el edificio que estaba buscando apareció ante sus ojos.

Donnie después de hablar con su Sensei ciertamente se había encerrado en su laboratorio, estaba frustrado, indignado, asustado y… enfadado. Enfadado sí, pues sentía que parte de su vida había sido una mentira. Donnie se quedó sentado un rato sentado en el suelo, contra la puerta y las piernas contra su pecho, apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Pasó un rato así en silencio y cuando finalmente levantó la vista se percató que encima de la mesa había la memoria flash que había recogido de la Kraang.

A la joven tortuga se le ocurrió que tal vez podría encontrar algo si lo examinaba y fiel a sus supuestos encontró que ese dispositivo almacenaba información de varias de las bases Kraang que había en la ciudad, incluso de algunas que han sido abandonadas. Una en especial le llamó la atención, ya que era una base que llevaba quince años cerrada.

Naturalmente Donnie no necesitaba más información para saber porqué esa base en particular había sido abandonada. Entonces la tortuga de máscara púrpura decidió que debía ir allí a investigar, lo más probable era que no encontraría nada, pero aun así, si quería respuestas estaba claro que tendría que buscarlas por sus propios medios.

Aun sin saber cómo lo hizo, Donatello consiguió salir de la guarida sin ser visto. A decir verdad, por parte de sus hermanos tampoco le hubiera costado tanto, ya que estaban durmiendo, y sabiendo todo lo que habían experimentado la noche anterior, sus cuerpos exigían reposo. Sinceramente, la persona que más preocupaba a Donnie era Splinter, sobre todo por qué su mutación le había dado unos finísimos oídos. Aun así, de todas formas, lo había conseguido, había salido de la guarida sin que nadie lo notara. El único problema al que debía hacer frente por el momento, era el hecho de que en la superficie era de día, así que no podía salir al exterior.

Donatello agradecía interiormente que a los doce años había decidido aprenderse de memoria todas y cada una de las calles de New York llegando a conocer la ciudad como la palma de su mano, ni que decir tiene que lo mismo hizo con las alcantarilla, prácticamente se podía decir que la joven tortuga era un GPS andante. Por eso y dado el hecho que el lugar que estaba buscando estaba bastante lejos, la tortuga inició su camino a través de los túneles de alcantarillado. Cuando la noche cayó decidió salir a la superficie y seguir su camino por los tejados.

Después atravesar varios edificios, finalmente llegó al lugar. Unas altas barricadas se extendían a lo largo de todo el perímetro, seguramente para evitar la entrada de ocupas al recinto. Donnie al ser un ninja saltó ese muro sin dificultades y se encamino hacia la puerta. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su interior. Sólo esperaba que este viaje no hubiera sido en vano. La puerta de entrada parecía vieja y cedió con facilidad. Donnie entró a un espacio parecido al de la última base Kraang en la que había estado.

_Se despertó y notó que estaba echado sobre una especie de camilla y estaba siendo transportado a lo largo de un pasadizo con una espeie de tubos rosas en el techo. Por desgracia para él su cuerpo aun no se había despertado, por lo que le era imposible moverse._

_"Kraang lleva al sujeto conocido como tortuga al lugar conocido por Kraang como laboratorio"_

_"Entendido Kraang"_

Desde que había llegado esas voces robóticas no paraban de sonar cada vez más en la mente de la tortuga, aun así, siguió caminando por los pasillos de la base

_La siguiente a la derecha, el lugar está al final del pasillo._

Aunque Donnie sólo había estado una vez allí, siendo un bebé, sus recuerdos, cada vez más claros le condujeron hasta el laboratorio, lugar de sus pesadillas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pues esta estaba también cerrada. Con manos temblorosas se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió para su sorpresa, cosa extraña pues las otras puertas que había visto en esas instalaciones tenían un panel de acceso para poder entrar.

La tortuga de banda púrpura miró hacia el interior de la sala, el cual se presentaba oscuro, fortaleciendo su corazón, avanzó y entró en ese espacio. Una vez dentro, y aunque seguía siendo bastante oscuro, Don vio algo que le resulto familiar, demasiado familiar. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener las náuseas que estaba sintiendo, ya que frente a él había una mesa con restricciones añadidas, restricciones para retener un cuerpo de pequeñas dimensiones.

Sus piernas de repente no podían sostener su cuerpo, se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta para no caer al suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una parte de él quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver, la otra por el contrario sabía que no podía irse sin respuestas.

En ese instante, la sala se iluminó por completo revelando al menos una docena de robots Kraang, Donnie se sorprendió y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el repentino cambio de iluminación, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la nueva luz, se sintió aterrado al ver la cantidad de robots que tenía delante.

"Kraang el ser conocido como tortuga que lleva lo que se conoce como un pañuelo púrpura ha venido al lugar que fue abandonado por Kraang"

"Afirmativo Kraang el conocido como tortuga ha venido al lugar como Kraang había previsto"

"… Un momento ¿sabíais que vendría aquí?" preguntó Donnie sorprendido

"La respuesta a la pregunta realizada a Kraang es afirmativa"

"Kraang notó que faltaba lo que Kraang conoce como unidades de almacenamiento que contenía los lugares conocidos como lugares utilizados por Kraang"

"Kraang pensó que los seres conocidos como tortugas vendrían al lugar abandonado por Kraang"

"… Vale es verdad he venido pero…" decir que Donatello estaba aterrado era un eufemismo.

"Kraang ha reconocido a la tortuga que lleva lo que se conoce como una máscara púrpura, como la tortuga que estuvo en poder de Kraang hace lo que se conoce como mucho tiempo"

"Kraang pretende recuperar al sujeto conocido como tortuga para finalizar lo que se conoce como experimento K en el sujeto conocido como tortuga"

"Y… ¿en qué consiste ese experimento exactamente?"

"El experimento K es un experimento por el que Kraang va a ser capaz de encontrar lo que es conocido como pieza clave para el plan de Kraang"

"¿Y no podéis encontrar lo que sea que os falta sin mí?"

"El experimento K convierte al sujeto el cual lleva el experimento K en lo que se conoce como un instrumento que sólo hace lo que se conoce como obedecer a Kraang"

"además la sustancia utilizada en el experimento K es para Kraang una sustancia única"

"Kraang sabe que una pequeña parte de esa sustancia está dentro de la criatura conocida como tortuga"

"Kraang no posee suficiente sustancia para realizar lo que se conoce como experimento K en otro sujeto, por lo que Kraang finalizará el experimento K en la criatura conocida como tortuga"

Tras decir esto, los Kraang comenzaron a cercarse lentamente hacia Donnie, rodeándolo, él levantó la mano para coger su bastón, estaba aterrado y no quería, no podía permitir que esos robots le cogieran de nuevo

"Kraang no puede permitir que el ser conocido como tortuga haga lo que se conoce como coger ese palo"

Tras decir esto uno de los robots se abalanzó sobre la tortuga antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada. Iban a cogerle cuando de repente un grito rasgó el cielo.

"DONNIEEEEE"

Entonces una figura verde y roja se lanzó contra el robot que milisegundos antes casi le había agarrado. El robot se estrelló contra la pared del fondo. Raph se interpuso entre los robots y su hermano y con voz amenazante les dijo:

"¡Alejad vuestros brazos robóticos de mi hermano!"

Leo y Mikey aparecieron entonces detrás de Donnie. Mikey se abalanzó sobre su hermano mñas alto y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Estábamos muy preocupados D, no vuelvas a hacer esto hermano"

Leo por su parte tenía una expresión que reflejaba una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, se acercó a su segundo hermano y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros le preguntó con voz irritada:

"¿En qué caparazones estabas pensando Donatello?"

"Yo… simplemente no lo sé… quería… quería conocer más detalles de lo que sucedió ese día"

El sonido de una de las armas de los robots alertó a las tortugas que se movieron justo a tiempo de evitar el disparo que iba directo a ellos.

"Terminaremos esta conversación cuando salgamos de aquí" anunció Leo haciendo saber a su hermano que esa discusión aún no había terminado.

Los cuatro hermanos lucharon ferozmente contra esos robots de forma que en pocos minutos la batalla había terminado. Cuando por fin todo estuvo tranquilo todas las miradas se dirigieron a la tortuga genio, la cual estaba mirando al suelo y parecía estar avergonzada.

"Chicos yo…"

"¡Por el amor de Dios Donnie! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No ves que podrían haberte matado?"

Donnie pensó en contestar a su hermano, decirle que los Kraang le necesitaba, pero prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, saber esta información, seguramente llevaría a un encarcelamiento domiciliario y teniendo en cuenta que Splinter sólo había tardado quince años en dejarles salir, estaba seguro que debería quedarse bajo tierra para siempre. Su única posibilidad de liberarse de la diana que actualmente colgaba de su caparazón, era encontrar el resto de esa sustancia que le inyectaron y o destruirlo o encontrar un antídoto que eliminara el que tenía en su cuerpo.

"Lo sé Raph, es solo que… quería… s-saber más"

"Donnie, si hace falta te ayudaremos a buscar, pero no nos vuelvas a dar un susto así ¿entendido?"

"Entendido Leo" respondió la tortuga de máscara púrpura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los cuatro hermanos subieron a la azotea y dado que era temprano, decidieron quedarse un rato más en la superficie, después de avisar a Splinter naturalmente y tranquilizarle diciéndole que Donnie estaba perfectamente. De este modo se fueron saltando de techo en techo, alejándose de ese lugar.

Donnie había propuesto hacerle una visita a April, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero sus hermanos tomaron la propuesta del joven genio como una excusa para ver otra vez a la chica que le gustaba. Ante esas burlas, las mejillas de Donnie adquirieron un tono de color casi idéntico al de la máscara de Raph y rápidamente intentó negar tal cosa, alegando que puesto que los Kraang habían secuestrado a su padre, lo más probable era que ella estuviese destrozada y necesitara amigos en ese momento.

Donatello no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero sentía una gran atracción hacia April, no sabía exactamente cómo calificar esos sentimientos, únicamente sabía que existía una especie de… vínculo entre ellos. Sólo deseaba que para la chica pelirroja ese vínculo también existiera.

* * *

><p>Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que un hombre, vestido de rojo con hombreras y varias protecciones con púas y un casco que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de los ojos, les estaba observando desde la distancia. No era capaz de distinguir su aspecto, sólo sus siluetas, y a juzgar por la velocidad a la que se movían, estaba claro que eran ninjas.<p>

Detrás de ese hombre había varios hombres más vestidos todos con ropas de ninja negras y un pañuelo en la frente con la insignia de un pie en él. El hombre sacó un comunicador de su cinturón y dijo:

"Maestro Shredder, finalmente les hemos encontrado, estamos viendo a los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi ¿qué quiere que hagamos?"

_"estupendo, buen trabajo discípulo, no les dejes escapar, que vea que el entrenamiento que has recibido ha dado sus frutos. Y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra fallarme o pagarás por tu error"_

"Entendido maestro"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? por favor, no olvidéis dejar un comentario, o si tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en decirlo también. Estoy abierta a nuevas ideas. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no me siento muy orgullosa de este, aunque espero que a vosotros os guste, dejadme saber lo que pensáis, pues todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Como siempre un agradecimiento a todos los que habéis leído mi historia y un agradecimiento especial para: andyhamato99 y Joy Hamato, vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir. Disfrutad**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Varias horas antes:

La sala estaba a oscuras, un hombre arrodillado en una aptitud de plena concentración o al menos eso parecía. No parecía percatarse de que tres ninjas se la acercaban lentamente. Él permaneció inmóvil, esperando, cuando el primero de los ninjas atacó, él reaccionó a una velocidad asombrosa, agarrando la espada con la que el ninja había pretendido atacarle. El resto de la pelea pasó en un suspiro, y en menos de un minuto, los tres ninjas vestidos de negro yacían en el suelo aturdidos o inconscientes mientras que en pie se mantenía un hombre musculoso con poderosas protecciones y un casco que cubría su rostro por completo.

Nada más finalizas la pequeña batalla, una puertas correderas se abrieron revelando tras estas a un hombre alto y delgado de piel negra y a otro hombre situado detrás de un escritorio mirando a través de una ventana hacia la ciudad en la que pocas horas antes habían llegado. Por el lugar en el que se encontraba, todo el contorno de su cuerpo le hizo aparecer como una figura oscura y espeluznante.

El primero se arrodilló ante este último con el mayor de los respetos. Entonces habló diciendo:

"Maestro Shredder"

"Confío en que mi mejor alumno haya empleado su tiempo sabiamente"

"He reunido un regimiento de ninjas, el clan del pie espera sus órdenes"

"Excelente, porque he descubierto a un viejo enemigo en New York. Hamato Yoshi"

"Hamato Yoshi… ¿vivo?"

"Está entrenando a sus propios ninjas. Por fin terminaré lo que empecé hace tantos años. ¡Quiero que los aniquiléis a todos!"

"No le fallaré maestro"

"Lo sé. Pero para asegurarnos trabajaras junto a Xever"

El hombre de piel oscura caminó hasta ponerse delante del pupilo de Shredder mientras hacia girar su navaja magistralmente. El hombre que estaba arrodillado se levantó diciendo:

"No necesito ninguna ayuda y menos de esta… ¡rata callejera!"

"¿Estás seguro niño rico?" preguntó Xever

"Cuando quieras te lo demuestro"

"No me interesa vuestra ridícula rivalidad, Xever conoce muy bien los bajos fondos de esta ciudad, así que trabajaréis juntos"

"No se preocupe maestro Shredder encontraremos a Splinter y sus discípulos y los eliminaremos"

Xever dejó escapar un sonido de burla mientras Bradford le dio la espalda y se fue de la estancia aplastando a uno de los ninjas que trataba de levantarse.

Tras abandonar la presencia de su maestro, cogió un grupo de ninjas y salieron a las calles buscando a los discípulos de Splinter. Pasaron un rato buscando sin ver absolutamente nada, hasta que de repente uno de los ninjas avisó a Bradford de unos ruidos extraños en un edificio que parecía abandonado. Sin perder tiempo Bradford fue directo al lugar sólo para ver como cuatro figuras salían del interior y se paraban en el tajado donde pareció que hablan de algo y después se marcharon saltando de tejado en tejado.

Sin perder tiempo el pupilo de Shredder sacó un comunicador de su cinturón:

"Maestro Shredder, finalmente les hemos encontrado, estamos viendo a los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi ¿qué quiere que hagamos?"

_"estupendo, buen trabajo discípulo, no les dejes escapar, que vea que el entrenamiento que has recibido ha dado sus frutos. Y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra fallarme o pagarás por tu error"_

"Entendido maestro"

Evidentemente tras estas palabras dio la orden a sus soldados de que siguieran a los otros ninjas. Ellos lo hicieron y con el sigilo que les caracterizaba se acercaron cuanto pudieron a ellos pero sin descubrirse. Por su parte se sorprendieron al ver que los ninjas contra los que iban a enfrentarse eran… ¡tortugas! Alguno de ellos incluso pensó que eso era una broma de mal gusto, pero aun así decidieron no quejarse, pues sabían que hacerlo conllevaba graves consecuencias.

Siguiendo a las tortugas vieron como estas encontraron un gatito en la azotea, como lo recogían y como el de naranja a pesar de las advertencias de las otras tres tortugas saltaba al edificio contiguo para devolver el animal a su dueño.

Lo siguiente que vieron los ninjas del pie fue la divertida escena de cómo el gato se volvió contra la tortuga y comenzó a arañarle hasta que le hizo caer a la calle. Algunos de ellos tuvieron que contener la risa ante la escena. Las otras tres tortugas vieron lo ocurrido desde la azotea en la que habían encontrado el gato.

Casi al instante bajaron también a nivel de tierra para unirse a la cuarta tortuga, siguieron observando como el que llevaba máscara naranja pidió ayuda a los demás con el tema felino y que los demás se negaron a hacerlo, observaron como al instante la tortuga agarró al gato y lo lanzó lejos de él. Hablaron un poco entre ellos y al más bajo hacer algo bastante… ridículo, otra vez. En ese momento, Bradford dio la señal a sus hombres para rodear a los cuatro galápagos. Al llegar a su nivel escucharon al que llevaba máscara púrpura preguntar:

"¿Nijas? ¿En New York? ¿Aparte de nosotros?"

Acto seguido los cuatro sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para el combate, aunque se quedaron a la espera. De repente uno de los ninjas lanzó un shuriken que se incrustó en el bastón Bo de la tortuga más alta. Ese fue el inició de la batalla. Los ninjas del pie se lanzaron al ataque contra las cuatro tortugas y experimentaros de primera mano que a pesar de ser considerados uno de los animales más lentos de la tierra, esas tortugas eran rápidas y sabían cómo pelear. Entonces Bradford se unió a la batalla y rápidamente empezó a abatirles. Al final cogió a uno de ellos y formuló la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

"¿Pero qué sois?"

Los cuatro hermanos se reagruparon, lo mismo que los ninjas bajo la dirección de Bradford, pero de repente se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas y las luces de coches patrulla se hicieron cada vez más presentes en ese callejón. Ante esto, los ninjas del pie se retiraron de inmediato para no ser vistos y naturalmente las tortugas hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando las tortugas regresaron a la guarida, Splinter se sintió aliviado de que todos sus hijos estaban a salvo, especialmente Donatello. Aun así tras recibirles a todos, inmediatamente, hizo que Donnie le acompañara al dojo y una vez allí le reprendió severamente por sus actos:

"Donatello, hijo mío ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"Yo… sólo… sólo quería saber más acerca de lo que me ocurrió"

"¿Pero te das cuenta de que podrían haberte hecho daño? Hace quince años perdí a mi familia, no puedo perderos a vosotros también"

"Soy consciente de ello Sensei, pero no podía quedarme quieto necesitaba saber-lo todo"

Ante ese comentario Splinter levantó una de sus cejas y miró al joven que estaba arrodillado ante él. Un nuevo temor nació en el interior de la vieja rata, así que con cautela preguntó:

"Donatello, me habéis dicho que os encontrasteis a los Kraang en ese edificio, ¿te… te contaron algo más de lo que yo te había contado?"

Donnie tenía la cabeza agachada, pero aun así no pasó inadvertido para Splinter, que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal. Se obligó a sí mismo a mantener en secreto lo que los Kraang le habían dicho, él no iba a decir nada hasta que encontrara esa sustancia y se la quitara a esos robots alienígenas, pues sólo entonces dejaría de ser un blanco para ellos. Sin levantar la vista respondió a su padre:

"No Sensei ellos no me dijeron absolutamente nada"

Splinter sabía que su hijo le escondía algo, pero también sabía que el muchacho era demasiado terco como para contarlo. Además Donatello no estaba en su mejor estado de ánimo, no después de descubrir la verdad acerca de su historia, y en parte eso era culpa de Splinter. En el fondo algo le decía que no podía culpar a su hijo de esconderle un secreto cuando él mismo lo había hecho durante quince años. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo que fuese lo que Donatello escondía, no pusiera en riesgo su vida. Con un suspiro de derrota Splinter concluyó diciendo:

"Está bien… cuando te sientas preparado para contármelo, estaré aquí para escucharte. Mientras tanto, como castigo por escaparte a escondidas, limpiaras el dojo durante un mes"

Donnie sabía que no había podido engañar a su padre, pero aun así sintió alivio de que le diera tiempo para contarle la verdad, aunque eso no quitó que le fastidiara tener que limpiar el dojo, ya que eso significaba: primero menos tiempo para sus experimentos y segundo y más importante, menos tiempo para estar con April.

Cuando Donnie y Splinter salieron del dojo, Splinter se fue a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té, cuando llegó allí se encontró a Leonardo quien de inmediato comenzó a narrarle los hechos sucedidos con el grupo de ninjas a los que se habían enfrentado. Hay que tener en cuenta que desde que llegaron, no habían podido contarle nada.

"… su jefe era locamente bueno, quiero decir que era bueno y parecía un poco loco, además ellos eran muchos, no fue una lucha justa"

Splinter se había estado frotando la barba mientras su hijo mayor le contaba la historia, cuando terminó le preguntó:

"¿A qué te refieres con lucha justa?"

"Una… lucha… justa. Ya sabe la que cualquiera puede ganar"

"Entonces una lucha justa es una lucha es una lucha en la que podrías perder"

"Bueno… sí, pero lo que quiero decir-"

"Que no quieres garantizar tu victoria"

"No, sí quiero"

Si previo aviso, Splinter atacó a su hijo y le dejó inmovilizado en el suelo. Manteniendo su bastón en el cuello de su hijo le perguntó:

"¿Fue justo eso?"

"NO"

"¿Gané?"

"Ya le entiendo"

"Busca la victoria, no la justicia"

Tras decir esto Splinter se levantó del suelo, Leo se quedó unos instantes en silencio y dijo:

"Hai Sensei"

Luego se levantó con la ayuda de su padre. Cuando acabó la conversación Splinter salió de la cocina en silencio mientras que Leo se quedó allí un poco más de tiempo.

Más tarde en la sala común todos estaban realizando sus propias actividades, Raph estaba haciendo flexiones cerca de los torniquetes, Donnie estaba con su portátil haciendo quién sabe que cálculos o diseños o lo que pasara por la mente del genio. April les había ido a visitar y estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista y por último Mikey también estaba leyendo una revista, pero no una cualquiera, era una revista de Chris Bradford. El más joven de los hermanos seguía pensando que Bradford y él eran almas gemelas.

"Guau que guai, oh ojala Chris Bradford y yo fuéramos amigos"

"Mikey ya tienes un amigo humano, ¡yo!" le dijo April con una sonrisa, pero Mikey volvió a mirar su revista mientras decía:

"April tú no cuentas, te salvamos la vida te tenemos que gustar a la fuerza"

"Que pena que no haya un sitio donde los mutantes puedan conocer a gente sin que nadie se entere" comentó Raph en medió de sus flexiones

April pareció pensar por un momento y dijo:

"Espera, sí que lo hay, ¡Internet!" y se volvió hacia Donnie diciendo "¿Donnie me prestas tu portátil?"

"Eh… Claro, un segundo" dijo la tortuga de máscara púrpura mientras se apresuró a cerrar las fotos de April que segundos antes había estado mirando. É se levantó con una sonrisa que mostraba el hueco entre sus dientes y se sentó al lado de April quien rápidamente comenzó a navegar por la red explicando a sus amigos lo que estaba haciendo

"Mirad esto, es una página donde puedes hacerte amigo de cualquiera que esté conectado"

Escuchando estas palabras Mikey a una velocidad asombrosa se fue a mirar la página en la que había entrado April y la apartó de un empujón cogiendo él el portátil de su hermano mientras acaloradamente apuntaba en el buscador de personas a Bradbord. Al terminar esperó el resultado y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio que tenía una cuenta en esa página, estaba tan emocionado que aseguró que él sería su primer amigo. Así pues le envió la solicitud de amistad y se quedó con la cara pegada a la pantalla esperando a que respondiera. April intervino de nuevo diciendo:

"Mikey la gente a veces no responde inmediatamen-"

Se calló cuando un pitido procedente de la pantalla anunció que Bradford había aceptado la solicitud de la tortuga pecosa, por lo que concluyó:

"Pero a veces sí"

Mikey no lo podía creer tenía un amigo humano, a excepción de April naturalmente, estaba tan emocionado que no podía creer que eso fuera cierto

"¡Increíble! ¡Chris Bradford ha aceptado mi petición de amistad! Tengo un amigo, gracias April" dijo Mikey mientras abrazaba a April, hecho que provocó la aparición de una cara de sorpresa mezclada con horror en la cara de su hermano mayor inmediato.

Cuando soltó a la chica pelirroja lanzó el portátil por los aires haciendo que Donnie tuviera que tirarse al suelo para cogerlo antes de que este pudiera romperse. Mikey tenía la convicción de que si Chris Bradford y él eran amigos en internet también lo serían en la vida real, así que decidió ir a hacerle una visita. April intentó disuadirle diciendo:

"Este tío es famoso, probablemente tenga miles de "amigos""

"Y adivina quien el número 5.286"

"¿Tú?"

"Daniel Ramirez y yo soy justo el siguiente, chao"

Entonces Mikey saltó por encima de los torniquetes y desapareció en la oscuridad de los túneles.

Los demás vieron cómo se iba y April comentó:

"Bueno, esto va a ser interesante"

"¿Le seguimos?" preguntó Donnie, en el fondo estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera sucederle a su único hermano pequeño, pero Raph intervino diciendo:

"¡Eh tiene que aprender él solito!"

Poco sabía ninguno de ellos que la acción que acababa de realizar su hermano pequeño traería tantos problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este capítulo contiene bastantes detalles del capítulo, por eso no me gusta demasiado. Espero que el siguiente tendrá más detalles personales. No olvidéis dejar un comentario, da igual el idioma que utilizáis. Hasta pronto.<strong>


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bueno, bueno bueno otro capítulo terminado, espero que os guste. Como siempre un agradecimiento a todos los que se han tomado tiempo para leer mi historia, y especialmente un agradecimiento a andyhamato99 por su comentario. En fin sólo decir que si os gusta esta historia, no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión al respeto. Dicho esto, ahí va el capítulo, disfrutad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Mikey estaba emocionado, estaba a punto de conocer a Chris Bradford en persona, saltó por los tejados hasta que llegó al dojo de Bradford y cuando llegó le vio salir de allí se puso detrás de él y llamó su atención para saludarle cuando de repente Chris comenzó a lanzarles shurikens sin parar:

"Estoy siendo atacado por Chris Bradford. Esto es súper guai"

Mikey esquivó sin problemas los proyectiles, mientras lo hacía le dijo al otro ninja:

"No, espera, somos amigos"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Bradford parando en su ataque

"Somos ciberamigos" repitió la tortuga pecosa "aceptaste mi petición ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, por supuesto, encantado de conocerte"

Mikey no podía fingir les sentimientos que le embargaban y cuando su _nuevo amigo _le tendió la mano el se la dio efusivamente. Entonces Bradford le invitó a su dojo.

* * *

><p>A la noche siguiente, las tortugas estaban en lo alto de un edificio contemplando el lugar en el que habían sido emboscados por ese grupo de ninjas.<p>

Como estratega Leo determinó que desde ese lugar les habían estado observando. Mientras tanto Mikey no paraba de contar una y otra vez todo lo que había hecho con Chris Bradford, haciendo que ninguno de sus hermanos quisiera seguir escuchándolo. Al sentirse "despreciado", Mikey decidió volver de nuevo a visitar al maestro de artes marciales.

Al llegar allí, no se dio cuenta de que Bradford tuvo que fingir que se alegraba de la visita de la joven tortuga, incluso le llamó por varios apodos aduladores, hecho que hizo que Mikey también intentara buscarle un apodo digno a su amigo.

"¿Sabes? estaba pensando, ¿cómo es que somos amigos íntimos y sé tan poco sobre ti?"

"¿Crees que somos amigos íntimos?"

"Pues claro, ahora cuéntamelo todo sobre ti"

Bradford intentó utilizar la ingenuidad de la tortuga pecosa para encontrar el escondite de Splinter, pero no salió como esperaba, pues Mikey le contó un montón de detalles sin importancia y que no le daban ninguna pista de lo que él buscaba. A pesar de que lo intento por todos los medios, seguirle la corriente, comer con él, enseñarle su despacho y cuanto había en él… llegó incluso a enseñarle su kata secreto: la muerte del dragón pero no sirvió de nada, a pesar de parecer algo idiota, estaba claro que esa tortuga no iba a hablar.

Así que trabajó en un nuevo plan, decidió tender una trampa al joven y cuando los demás vinieran a buscarle, allí estaría él para seguirles directo hacia Splinter. Inmediatamente puso su plan en marcha y aunque no le gustaba la idea, tendría que contar con la ayuda de Xever. Cuando ya se había puesto en contacto con él, lo único que necesitaba era esperar.

"El monstruo está en camino, la trampa está lista"

"Bonita arma para un tipo duro. En la cárcel hacemos nuestras propias armas"

"Lo tendré en cuenta por si alguna vez soy tan estúpido de acabar en la cárcel"

Xever se sintió ofendido por el comentario de Bradford, le dio la espalda y se fue a otro lado a esperar la llegada del galápago. Por fortuna para él no tuvo que esperar mucho pues en pocos minutos una tortuga con pecas y una máscara naranja llegó al dojo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

De repente Bradford se puso detrás de él vestido con la misma armadura que llevaba el día que vio a las tortugas por primera vez. El quelonio que tenía delante reaccionó con miedo al verle y retrocedió lentamente hasta que chocó contra Xever. Ambos malvados le rodearon y acorralaron, entonces la tortuga dijo:

"Decidme lo que habéis hecho con Chris o vais a tener serios-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar Bradford le atacó junto con Xever Mikey iba esquivando como podía los golpes que le llegaban. Se puso detrás de un instrumento de entrenamiento, entonces Bradford se rio diciendo:

"¿No te has dado cuenta de quién soy?"

"¿Debería haberlo hecho?"

Tras esto Bradford le tiró al suelo y le dijo:

"Ya nos hemos conocido cara a cara"

"No, no puede ser, eres… ¿el dueño del gato?"

"¡Qué tonto!" dijo mientras se quitaba el casco.

Mikey estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Alguien a quien consideraba un amigo era en realidad un malvado guerrero. Ambos humanos ataron juntas todas las extremidades de la tortuga.

"Pensé que eramos amigos, te presente a todos mis dedos"

"¿De verdad pensaste que alguien como yo podía ser amigo de un monstruo como tú? ¡Patético!"

"Propongo que nos deshagamos de él" dijo Xever con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dirigía su mirada a la katana de Bradford

"Nada me haría más feliz, pero le necesitamos, es parte del plan" concluyó Bradford mientras salían de la estancia dejando al quelonio solo con varios ninjas para vigilarle.

Un rato más tarde, Bradford, Xever y algunos soldados del pie observaron desde la distancia como una de las tortugas, la de máscara roja iba por delante y se detuvo apoyada contra el cristal de la claraboya. Casi al instante la que llevaba máscara azul se reunió con la primera y hicieron gesto raro, como una especie de saludo. La última de las tortugas llegó deslizándose y se paró allí de pie mientras parecía que mascaba chicle ¿habían venido a salvar a su hermano o a pasar el rato? Entonces la tortuga morada sacó el chicle de su boca y lo adhirió a un compás mientras sonreía, acto seguido puso dicho compás en uno de los vidrios y con el hizo un agujero para abrir la ventana.

Acto seguido ataron cuerdas a un tubo cercano y de descolgaron hacia el interior del dojo.

"Debo admitir que ese ha sido un buen truco" dijo Xever con un tono de admiración en la voz.

"Puede que sea un buen truco, pero eso no salvará a esos monstruos, conseguiré que me lleven hasta donde está Splinter y así complaceré a mi maestro"

"Vale, vale tranquilo amigo"

"¡Yo no soy tu amigo!"

Tras eso no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para ver salir a las tortugas de nuevo. Las siguieron y vieron que se metían en las alcantarillas, menudo lugar había elegido el némesis de Shredder para irse a esconder, al menos eso opinaban los ninjas.

"Perfecto" dijo el hombre de armadura roja

"Los tenemos" respondió Xever mientras Bradford sonreía. Su maestro iba a estar muy orgulloso de él y seguro que le ascendería a su segundo al mando, su mano derecha, la persona en quien más confiara en el mundo.

El grupo guiado por Bradford no tuvo más remedio que bajar a ese lugar maloliente. Desde ese punto iniciaron una búsqueda de las tortugas pero para su desgracia estas les estaban esperando, les habían tendido una trampa con la que poco a poco fueron cogiendo a los soldados, uno a uno, y atándolos hasta que al llegar en un punto de unión de varios túneles solo quedaron Bradford y Xever. Este último ante la oscuridad que les rodeaba cogió una bengala y la encendió, sólo para descubrir que todos los soldados que habían traído colgaban sobre sus cabezas, afortunadamente todos seguían aun con vida, pero viendo que estaban solos, Xever gritó:

"¡Mostrad vuestros rostros!"

Al instante los cuatro hermanos salieron de las sombras rodeando a los dos humanos. Todos ellos tenían ya sus armas desenfundadas.

"Nos tienen atrapados"

"A por ellos"

Todos comenzaron a luchar, pero ninguno se percató de que unos pasos metálicos se hacían eco en las alcantarillas acercándose cada vez más al lugar al que se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

"Kraang los que son llamados tortugas están en el lugar que Kraang estaba explorando"

"Así es Kraang, los conocidos como tortugas se encuentran en este lugar"

Y de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra todos los presentes, a las tortugas en particular. Donnie cuando les vio se quedó petrificado ¿y si sus hermanos descubrían que los Kraang le querían? No podía permitir que eso pasara, por lo que intentó permanecer cerca de sus hermanos mientras luchaba contra ellos. Los Kraang ciertamente les disparaban, pero si veían a la tortuga de máscara púrpura, en la trayectoria de sus disparos, bajaban las armas. Donnie se dio cuenta de ello y lo utilizó como ventaja, se movió continuamente de un hermano a otro, sólo para asegurarse de que no les herían a ninguno de ellos.

Bradford y Xever no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, robots parlantes con cerebros en el pecho. Si le contaban eso a Shredder seguro que no les creería.

Saliendo de su estupor inicial y viendo que les estaban disparando también a ellos, ambos comenzaron a luchar contra esos robots, Xever, durante la lucha, observó el comportamiento de la tortuga más alta y de cómo se empeñaba en permanecer cerca de sus hermanos, _¿podría ser…?_. La batalla fue de corta duración, pues la cantidad de robots era bastante pequeña, pero para cuando terminaron, los dos se encontraban casualmente en la entrada de un tubo de drenaje.

En ese momento la tortuga de máscara roja llamo su atención y les indicó un lugar al que mirar, entonces vieron con horror como las tortugas de banda azul y púrpura hacían girar una rueda que provocó que una cantidad descomunal de agua les arrastrara alcantarilla adentro.

Se deslizaron por lo que parecieron horas por los sinuosos túneles de esas alcantarillas malolientes. Cuando lograron salir a la superficie, las tortugas hacía rato que habían desaparecido. Ambos estaban empapados y emanaba de ellos un hedor tal que podría hacer huir al más valiente de los hombres. Volvieron al lugar donde les habían tendido la emboscada y desataron a todos los soldados que aun seguían allí colgando. Bradford nunca lo admitiría, pero su ego estaba por los suelos en ese momento.

"Tenemos que contarle a maestro Shredder lo sucedido"

"Eh, eh, eh, espera un momento, no tenemos, _tienes_, este era tú plan y eres tú el que vuelve con las manos vacías, así que eres tú quien se lo cuenta al maestro"

"Eres escoria"

"Puede pero yo no he sido discípulo del maestro ni he conducido a mis hombres hacia una trampa"

Bradford se mordió la lengua, pues sabía que en el fondo Xever estaba en lo cierto, y que era tarea suya contárselo todo a Shredder. Sólo podía esperar que no estuviera de mal humor.

* * *

><p>"¿Los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi son… tortugas? ¿Y consiguieron DERROTARTE?"<p>

"No simples tortugas, del tamaño de un humano, adiestradas en ninjitsu y ya casi las tenía"

"¡PERO ESCAPARON!"

"Lo siento maestro pero… durante la batalla… sucedió algo"

"Basta de tartamudeos Bradford ¿Qué más sucedió?"

"Sí vamos niño rico, cuéntale lo que pasó" dijo Xever divertido, la verdad estaba contento de no ser él quien le diera la noticia a su maestro y más contento aun de ver como lo hacía Bradford

"Mientras luchábamos contra las tortugas en las alcantarillas, aparecieron unos robots con… cerebros en el pecho-"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo Bradbord?"

"¿Cómo? No maestro, eso nunca"

A Xever no le gustaba Bradford, sin embargo no quería que Shredder descubriera lo de esos robots y le "castigara" por no apoyarle, así que él se unió a la conversación.

"Aunque no me guste estoy de acuerdo con él maestro, durante la pelea esos robots aparecieron y estaba claro que eran enemigos de las tortugas también. Pero hay algo importante en todo esto, vi como una de las tortugas parecía estar sumamente aterrorizada ante la llegada de los robots"

Shredder se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar considerando si lo que le decían sus siervos era digno de crédito o no, pero hay que tener en cuenta que una historia de robots alienígenas para justificar una derrota es… patético, a menos que realmente sea verdad, y que además uno de los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi tenga miedo de esos supuestos robots parece aún más difícil de creer. Todavía con dudas Shredder preguntó:

"¿Es eso cierto Xever?"

"Sí maestro, soy muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal, y esa tortuga en particular demostró con su actuación un miedo tremendo contra esos robots, miedo que de inmediato intentó disimular luchando contra ellos, además casi me pareció ver en medio de la lucha que esos robots no intentaban matarle, sino más bien parecía que querían cogerle"

"Explícate"

"La tortuga luchaba al lado de sus hermanos, muy, muy cerca en realidad, y a pesar de que los robots les disparaban, cuando apuntaban sus armas hacia esa tortuga, se retractaban de ellas. Parecía que a esa tortuga en particular la querían viva, pero ese monstruo pareció darse cuenta también, ya que cambiaba constantemente de hermano como si supiera que con él las otras tortugas no sufrirían daño alguno"

Shredder se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos procesando todo lo que Xever acababa de decirle. Que los robots parezcan estar interesados en uno de esos monstruos… con toda esa información un nuevo plan se estaba formando en su mente, un plan que podría hacer salir a Hamato Yoshi de su escondite.

Bradford por su parte miró a Xever con odio y envidia, se supone que el experto guerrero entrenado por el mismísimo Shredder era él, no ese ladrón de poca monta que estaba a su lado. Xever se sintió observado y cuando miró a su "compañero" le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Entonces Shredder habló de nuevo y ambos sirvientes le miraron.

"Si lo que dices es cierto, podemos utilizar el miedo de esa tortuga a nuestro favor" entonces Shredder miró a Bradford y sacando las cuchillas de su guantelete y apuntó con ellas a su alumno "Pero tu Bradford eras un alumno prometedor esperaba mucho más de ti y me has fallado"

Chris en ese momento se sintió aterrorizado, sabía muy bien que fallar a su maestro podía conllevar temibles consecuencias, así que hizo un último esfuerzo por aplacar la ira de su maestro.

"Sensei dame otra oportunidad te prometo que no volveré a fallarte"

"No, no lo harás" miró al otro hombre diciendo "Xever quedas al mando"

El hombre con chaleco sonrió ante este ascenso. Bradford por su parte le miro y dijo:

"No recibiré órdenes de esta escoria"

"¿Ah no?" Shredder volvió a sacar las cuchillas amenazadoramente

"A menos que me lo ordenes maestro"

"Ya he encargado que se busque a las tortugas y cuando las encuentre-"

"Me traerás esa de la cual me has hablado" sentenció Shredder. "Y Xever, me da igual lo que hagas con las otras tortugas, pero quiero esa tortuga intacta, ¿queda claro?"

"Sí maestro" Xever reprimió un gruñido, tenía la esperanza de poder divertirse un poco haciendo sufrir ese monstruo antes de entregárselo a Shredder.

Con eso, el gran maestro ninja se dio la vuelta, su capa silbando al aire en el movimiento que hizo, subió las escaleras que llevaban a su trono y se sentó en él. Los dos hombres salieron respetuosamente sabiendo cuál era su misión. Capturar a la tortuga de máscara púrpura costara lo que costase.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, por ahora ¿qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? Espero que pronto lo descubráis. No olvidéis dejar un comentario, es lo que me anima a seguir.<strong>


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todo el mundo ya estoy de vuelta, no sé si me echabais de menos. A decir verdad este capítulo me hubiera gustado colgarlo ayer, día de la Inmaculada, pero no me dio tiempo. Por eso lo cuelgo hoy y aunque con un poco de retraso quiero felicitar a todas las que se llamen Inmaculada o Concepción, aunque sea con un poco de retraso. En fin por otra parte, como siempre me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído mi histortia y en especial un agradecimiento para: andyhamato99 y I Love Kittens too por vuestros comentarios.**

**En fin aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Donatello aún no lo podía creer, seguía sin entender cómo había podido mantener en secreto que los Kraang le estaban buscando. Durante su segundo y por ahora último enfrentamiento contra el clan del pie, cuando los Kraang aparecieron, pensó que iban a cogerle o peor, que sus hermanos descubrirían que esos cerebros enlatados le querían, pero no fue el caso.

Tras ese incidente, tuvieron otros enfrentamientos contra los Kraang, en uno de ellos Raph tuvo una de sus rabietas contra un hombre que se presentó en el tejado desde donde ellos esperaban descubrir un plan de los Kraang. Eso acabó dando como resultado que ese pobre hombre se convirtiera en una araña mutante, todo porqué les grabó en video y Raph no fue lo suficientemente capaz de contener su ira para recuperar la cinta sin problemas. En esa ocasión y para bendición de Donnie esos robots tampoco mencionaron en ningún momento sus intenciones. La verdad, le costaba entender por qué guardaban silencio, pero por otro lado… mejor para él.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con un tipo llamado Mexter Stickman… no, Baxter Stockman, sí, eso. No habría pasado nada con ese hombre si no hubiera sido porqué se apropió de una de las invenciones del joven genio y le hizo francamente peligroso. Pero gracias al plan de Leo y a la increíble habilidad de Mikey para hacer de cebo, lograron derrotarle y recuperar el invento de Donnie.

Unos días más tarde durante otro enfrentamiento contra esos robots, el arma de la tortuga más alta se rompió, otra vez. Tras esto Donatello pensó utilizar la tecnología de los Kraang en su contra, y construyó a Metalhead, pero esa idea se torció cuando uno de esos cerebros rosas fue capaz de controlar su invención. Donnie no tuvo más remedio que ir con su arma y luchar contra su propia creación, esa vez, como todas las anteriores, la joven tortuga pensó que podrían cogerle, pero tampoco ocurrió, pues sus hermanos estaban allí apoyándole. Aun así y después de la conferencia de Leo en cuanto a que Metalhead no era muy apropiado para lo que representa el ninjutsu y toda su tradición, la tortuga genio mantenía al robot que había fabricado como su ayudante en el laboratorio.

En estos momentos los cuatro hermanos acababan de regresar de su última misión, esa noche había empezado como todas las demás salvo por el hecho que Donatello había ideado lo que él llamaba su plan maestro para conquistar a April. Ese plan lo llevó a ir sólo con April hacia el laboratorio de un tal doctor Rockwell, un científico que al parecer había desaparecido. Cuando llegaron allí encontraron el lugar destrozado, junto con un bote de mutágeno. Además se presentó otro científico llamado Falco y según él amigo de Rockwell. Falco les contó a ambos adolescentes que su amigo había hecho tratos con los Kraang para experimentar con mutágeno y que había estado trabajando con un animal.

Cuando salieron de allí April y Donnie se encontraron un mono mutante que supusieron era el experimento de Rockwell, no se puede decir que el galápago de máscara púrpura saliera contento de la pelea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que recibió una de las peores palizas de su vida.

Más tarde decidieron que debían encontrar ese mono, así que la tortuga genio les entregó a sus hermanos su último invento, el T-phone, lograron encontrar a ese mono que según April resultó ser el doctor Rockwell. Le trajeron de vuelta al laboratorio y Falco le ató a una silla y compadeciéndose de él le inyectó un tranquilizante y después aseguró a las tortugas que buscaría un antídoto para curarle, o que al menos llevara una vida normal. Eso era lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. Ahora en la guarida todos estaban en la cocina esperando la pizza que iba a traer Raphael. Aunque ya habían solucionado el problema, Donnie estaba comprobando las notas de Rockwell. Había algo en ellas que bo cuadraba con lo que Falco les había contado...

"Tío este campo de asteroides es muy complicado, no consigo pasarlo" dijo Mikey quien desde que recibió su T-phone no había parado de jugar ni un momento

"Traigo pizza" dijo Raphael entrando en la cocina. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y todos cogieron un trozo, Mikey seguía jugando con el T-phone, pero cuando le llegó el olor de la pizza comenzó una lucha interna en su interior.

"¡Quiero comer pizza! ¡Pero no puedo dejar de jugar! ¡Pero quiero pizza! ¡Pero no puedo dejar de jugar! ¡Pero quiero pizza! ¡AAAAAAGGG!"

Los demás vieron asombrados la reacción de la tortuga más joven y cuando logró meterse un trozo de pizza en la boca, decidieron ignorarle y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes del "espectáculo". Spliner se acercó a April y le preguntó:

"Siento curiosidad April ¿cómo supiste que el mono era en realidad un humano?"

"No lo sé, a veces tengo… presentimientos"

"¿Presentimientos? Mmm"

Donnie había estado todo el rato trabajando cun su ordenador, ni siquiera había cogido un solo trozo de pizza. Leo le miró y le dijo:

"Oye Donnie ¿cómo es que no comes?"

"¿Eh? A no, no tengo hambre. Algo me tiene intrigado. Falco dijo que Rockwell experimentaba con un mono"

"¿Y?" Leo no entendía hacia dónde quería llegar su hermano

"Bien, según estas notas, nunca hubo un mono en su laboratorio. Simplemente trabajaba con muestras de ADN de mono"

"Eh, creo que no te sigo" volvió a decir el líder

"Si nunca hubo un mono ¿qué es lo que se escapó de esa jaula?" Preguntó Donnie

"Tuvo que ser Rockwell" intervino Raph

"Lo que significa que Falco lo encerró ahí y que ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo"

Los ojos de Raph se llenaron de odio al sentirse engañado por ese humano, su mirada se dirigió a Leo mientras esperaba la reacción de su hermano mayor. Leo se quedó unos momentos pensativo y con una mirada de determinación dijo:

"Volvamos allí y acabemos con esto"

* * *

><p>Corrieron por las alcantarillas tan rápido como pudieron si Falco había estado experimentando con Rockwell, ¿quién sabía lo que le haría ahora que estaba en sus manos? Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a Falco inyectándose algún tipo de suero. Leo se adelanto h comenzó a decir:<p>

"Basta Falco, ya hemos tenido bastantes-"

"No digas monerías" interrumpió Raph

"No iba a decir eso" protestó el primero

"Sí ibas a decirlo" dijo Falco.

"Se acabó Falco, sabemos que fue usted quién mutó a Rockwell" acusó Donatello

"Lo utilicé de conejillo de indias"

"Pues no funcionó, lo transformó en un mono" la intervención de Michelangelo provocó una mirada de Leo y Donnie hacia la tortuga pecosa.

"El neuroquímico-psíquico que extraje de su cerebro mutante me está cambiando, vuestras mentes se me abren"

"Así que ese era su plan" dijo Donnie al comprender las intenciones del científico

"Por supuesto no hay quien te derrote si lees cada uno de sus pensamientos"

"¿Ah sí? Entonces sabrás que voy a-" comenzó a decir Raphael

"¿Darle la banana a esta rata de laboratorio? Ja ¡Qué gracioso!"

"Adivinaste"

Tras estas palabras, Raphael se lanzó al ataque, pero el científico malvado se anticipaba sin problemas a sus movimientos. Falco logró quitarle un sai a Raph y le dejó inconsciente. Al instante Leo atacó, pero también fue rápidamente derrotado.

Sólo quedaban en pie las dos tortugas más jóvenes. Donnie le preguntó a su hermano naranja:

"¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlo si puede leernos la mente?"

"Tranquilo, dejádmelo a mí, no tengo que más que luchar sin pensar. Espera... ¿cómo se lucha sin pensar? ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy pensando en no pensar! ¡Arg!"

Falco aprovechó la diatriba de Mikey para dejarle inconsciente como a sus hermanos. Ahora sólo quedaba Donnie.

"Una cosa ¿es cierto que los Kraang te buscan? ¡Qué interesante!"

Donnie se crispó al escuchar esto y en ese momento agradeció que sus hermanos estuvieran inconscientes. Falco de repente soltó una carcajada que tomó al genio por sorpresa.

"Así que se trataba de eso. Temes no poder volver a salir de tu casa si descubren tu secreto"

"¡Cállese! Es... más complicado que eso"

"¿En serio? Bueno podemos hacer un trato, si me vences mantendré lo que sé en silencio, pero si gano, haré lo que me plazca con esa información. En fin ¿qué me dices?

Donnie sabía que si quería mantener su secreto debía acceder a lo que le proponía el científico, aunque había otro término que quería dejar claro...

"Sí, gracias a vosotros sé dónde está vuestra guarida y sí, entra dentro del acuerdo aunque verás un hombre que puede leer la mente es imparable, una vez que acabe con vosotros nadie se interpondrá en mi camino"

"¡Eso lo veremos!"

Donnie inició también su ataque, pero igual que sus hermanos Falco era capaz de ver sus movimientos. En un momento de la lucha Falco arrojó a la tortuga contra una pared y mientras esta se levantaba de nuevo le dijo:

"Reconozco que admiro tu complejo cerebro, cuántas ideas se te ocurren, lástima que yo pueda verlas venir. Por cierto ¿de verdad crees que tienes la más mínima oportunidad con April?"

Donnie se quedó allí de pie mirando al científico, si no hacía algo pronto, su vida y la de su familia corría peligro. En ese momento recordó lo que Spliter le había dicho tras luchar contra Rockwell.

_"Debes encontrar el espacio entre tus pensamientos, para luchar sin pensar"_

Entonces la tortuga más alta se concentró intentando dejar su mente en blanco. Falco se rio en voz alta, anticipando su victoria, pero de repente fue del todo incapaz ver la estrategia que la tortuga iba a utilizar. Con esta ventaja, Donnie atacó sin parar hasta que logró dejar al humano inconsciente, al terminar, pusó de nuevo su bastón bo en su arnés, pues este se le había caído en el transcurso de la pelea. En ese momento estaba claro que él había sido el ganador.

Sus hermanos estaban impresionados y Mikey mencionó algo acerca de volteretas hacia atrás. Por desgracia para los cuatro hermanos, Falco aprovechó esta distracción para huir del lugar. Las tortugas liberaron a Rockwell que aún seguía atado a la silla y volvieron a casa. Al llegar Donnie se fue a su laboratorio y se encerró allí, pero no se dio cuenta que había un par de ojos observando sus movimientos.

* * *

><p>Leo estaba preocupado por su hermano. Cuando recobró el conocimiento en el laboratorio estaba en un estado semiconsciente, aún así, le pareció escuchar algo a Falco que le dejó sumamente preocupado, además desde que tuvo su segundo con los Kraang, Donnie había estado actuando de forma muy extraña, siempre cerca de alguno de sus hermanos las batallas... al principio Leo pensó que era porqué la tortuga genio aún tenía miedo por lo que los Kraang le hicieron cuando era un bebé, pero con el paso del tiempo se percató que esos robots alienígenas nunca disparaban a su hermano y más increíble aún era que Donnie parecía saberlo y utilizaba eso como ventaja para proteger a los demás.<p>

Todos estos pensamientos estaban en la cabeza del líder, pero antes de hablarlo con Splinter, quería aclararlo con su hermano pequeño.

Todavía algo dubitativo se acercó a la puerta del laboratorio y llamó un par de veces y después llamó a su hermano en voz alta y esperó. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_"Está abierta"_

Leo tomó una respiración profunda y entró. Al hacerlo vio a su hermano sentado en su silla delante del ordenador. Lentamente se acercó para ver en qué estaba trabajando el genio. Se puso a su lado y en la pantalla había un plano de la ciudad con algunos lugares marcados. El líder estudió brevemente la pantalla. Donnie sin mirarle le dijo:

"Estas son las ubicaciones conocidas de los Kraang que obtuve de la memoria flash que cogí. Lo más probable es que todos estos lugares estén abandonados, por razones obvias, pero estoy intentando generar un algoritmo que nos permita determinar lugares potenciales para nuevas bases Kraang, aunque es más difícil de lo que parece, ya que existen al menos un centenar de posibles objetivos…"

"Eso está muy bien Donnie, pero en realidad yo venía para hablar de algo… importante"

Una oleada de temor invadió el cuerpo de la tortuga más alta, ¿y si Leo sabía la verdad?

"¿De qué… de qué querías hablar?"

Leo tomó otra respiración profunda, la verdad no sabía por dónde comenzar… al final decidió hacerlo por los hechos más recientes:

"Donnie… escuché a Falco decir algo acerca de que los Kraang te buscan… ¿es cierto?"

La pregunta cogió a Donnie por sorpresa no esperaba que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera escuchado esa conversación.

"¿Se… se lo has dicho a alguien?"

"No… antes de hacerlo quería hablar contigo"

Donnie agradeció la comprensión de su hermano. En un impulso y sorprendiendo a la tortuga mayor corrió y cerró la puerta del laboratorio. Cuando terminó se encaró de nuevo a su hermano y le habló con voz profunda:

"Leonardo, ¿puedo confiar en ti para que me guardes un secreto?"

Leo vaciló, pero cuando vio la mirada suplicante de su hermanito, decidió acceder a la petición de guardar silencio de su hermano.

"Está bien Donnie, puedes confiar en mi, digas lo que digas, no se lo contaré a nadie"

La tortuga de máscara púrpura pareció relajarse un poco ante estas palabras. Se acercó de nuevo a Leo y comenzó a contarle lo que sabía hasta el momento:

"Verás cuando fui sólo al lugar donde los Kraang me habían mantenido cautivo hace quince años me los encontré allí. Ellos me cijeron que habían iniciado conmigo un experimento que denominaron K. Según parece con ese experimento serían capaces de encontrar una pieza clave para su plan"

"¿Y ese experimento K es lo que Splinter dijo que vio como te inyectaban?"

"En efecto. De acuerdo con los Kraang, esa sustancia es única y sólo pueden finalizar el experimento conmigo, ya que parte de esa sustancia corre ahora mismo por mis venas"

Leo no podía creer que su hermano se hubiera guardado algo tan importante para él mismo

"¿Por qué caparazones no nos lo contaste antes?"

"¿Y entonces qué Leo? Sensei seguramente habría tomado la decisión de mantenerme aqueí encerrado por mi propia seguridad y no puedo… no quiero que eso pase, hems tardado muchos años en poder salir a la superficie, y no quiero perder eso"

"Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?"

"Mi mejor opción encontrar esa sustancia y o eliminarla o buscar alguna manera de eliminar la que tengo en mi interior, pero… siendo un producto único, seguro que los Kraang lo guardan en algún lugar muy especial y bien protegido y por otra parte me he hecho análisis de sangre y otro análisis y no consigo encontrar nada raro en mi organismo, es algo verdaderamente… frustrante"

Aunque no compartía su elección, Leonardo podía entender los motivos que habían llevado a la tortuga más joven a guardar silencio, aunque había otra duda que asaltaba su mente.

"Oye Donnie otra cosa… me he estado fijando que cuando luchamos contra los Kraang siempre permaneces cerca de alguno de nosotros ¿por qué?"

Donnie sonrió mostrando el hueco entre sus dientes ante la pregunta de su hermano y alegremente, o tan alegre como podría ser la situación, le contestó:

"Es muy sencillo en realidad, cuando nos atacaron aquella vez que luchamos contra Bradford y los ninjas del pie, me di cuenta de que no querían dispararme con sus armas, así que si estaba cerca de vosotros, tampoco os iban a disparar a ninguno de vosotros"

"Así que por decirlo así, te convertiste en nuestro escudo"

"Sí se podría decir que sí"

Ambos se rieron un poco por la broma. Entonces Leo se acercó a Donnie y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros le dijo:

"Donnie… no voy a mentirte, no sé por lo que pasaste en ese sitio, sólo te puedo decir que si yo fuera tú no me lo guardaría, se lo diría a Sensei. Ya sé que él te ocultó la verdad durante quince años, y ese puede que sea el motivo por el que temes decírselo ahora, pero aun así yo hablaría con él, del mismo modo que has hecho conmigo, y estoy seguro de que Sensei lo entenderá. Yo por mi parte no se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí"

Leo sonrió a su hermano pequeño para demostrarle que no mentía, aun así Donnie no parecía estar muy convencido

"No lo sé Leo… tal y como dices Splinter no me contó lo que me pasó hasta que yo se lo exigí… no sé si deb-"

"Para ser el más listo de los cuatro a veces eres un poco idiota, maestro Splinter cometió el error de no contártelo, eso nos lo dijo a nosotros, pero por favor, no cometas tú los mismos errores que él"

Donnie pareció pensar en lo que había dicho Leo, entonces alzó la vista y mirando al rostro de su hermano le dijo:

"Puede que tengas razón, debería ir a contárselo"

"Claro que es la decisión correcta Donnie, además, si quieres voy contigo y te defiendo cuando se lo cuentes para que no te obligue a permanecer aquí encerrado"

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Claro ¿para qué están los hermanos?"

Donnie sonrió sinceramente a su hermano, esto significaba mucho para él. Tras un breve abrazo por parte de Donnie, cosa extraña pues los abrazos eran departamento de Mikey, los dos hermanos salieron del laboratorio y se encaminaron hacia el dojo para hablar con Splinter.

* * *

><p><strong>Los comentarios se agradecen<strong>


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola de nuevo, este capítulo me hubiera gustado colgarlo ayer, pero no tuve tiempo, así que lo hago ahora. Como siempre un agradecimiento a todos los que han leído, favorecido o seguido mi historia, sois fantásticos, y en especial un agradecimiento para: andyhamato99 y I Love Kittens too por vuestros comentarios, son lo que me ayuda a seguir. Como siempre os animo a dejar un comentario, independientemente del idioma que utilicéis. Feliz lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

"La respuesta es no"

"¿Sensei?"

"He dicho que no, y es que NO"

"Pero Sen-"

"¡No hay peros que valgan!"

Dos de las tortugas estaban sentadas delante de su padre el cual estaba en posición de loto bajo el árbol del dojo. Donatello con el apoyo de su hermano mayor, tras contarle la situación a Splinter, intentaban convencer a su padre que no impidiera a la tortuga de banda morada salir a la superficie, pero por el momento no les había ido muy bien.

"Sensei eso es muy injus-"

"¿Injusto? Dime ¿te parecería justo que los Kraang te cogieran e hicieran cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza?"

"Técnicamente no tienen cabeza…" Donatello vio como su maestro levantaba una ceja mientras le observaba con una mirada severa "Bueno lo que quiero decir es que…"

"Donatello, hace apenas una semana preferías quedarte en el salón controlando ese robot que inventaste, y ahora… ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?"

"En primer lugar, ya quedó claro que lo de Metalhead no fue una buena idea. Además una cosa es pasar alguna noche sin salir y otra quedarme encerrado para siempre y en cuanto a porqué no lo conté… supongo que fue porqué quería evitar esto"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabía que el mundo exterior no nos aceptaría y nos mantuvo encerrados durante quince años, y ahora que por fin nos había dejado salir, yo… no quería perder eso"

"Pero debes entender que corres peligro allá afuera"

"Con todo el respeto Sensei, pero también aquí abajo"

"Lo que Donatello quiere decir es que un día vimos a algunos Kraang merodeando por las alcantarillas. Sensei, sé que intenta proteger a Donnie, pero no puede impedirle salir a la superficie, no después de haber estado allí arriba. Además, si hace falta nosotros protegeremos a nuestro hermano, ¿verdad chicos?"

En ese momento Raph y Mikey asomaron la cabeza por la puerta del dojo. Ambos habían estado escuchando la conversación de Splinter con sus dos hermanos, y ahora ellos tambi´´en conocían la situación de la tortuga genio. Raph fue el primero en hablar:

"Claro que le cuidaremos Sensei, igual que hemos hecho siempre, ya sabe que nuestro lema es: "Ninguna tortuga queda atrás". Nunca permitiríamos que le pasara nada a Donnie"

"Claro Sensei, además Donnie es el que entiende mejor su tecnología, sin él estaríamos perdidos"

Splinter pareció considerar lo que le decían sus hijos. Sabía que Donatello corría un gran peligro, pero también era cierto que ahora que el chico había experimentado lo que era salir y estar al aire libre no podía quitárselo tan a la ligera… con un suspiro de derrota dijo:

"Está bien puedes seguir saliendo, pero prométeme que tendrás mucho, _mucho_ cuidado"

"Hai Sensei" respondió la tortuga más alta

"Y vosotros prometedme que cuidaréis de vuestro hermano"

"Hai Sensei" respondieron los otros tres

Las dos tortugas que aún estaban sentadas se levantaron y se unieron a sus dos hermanos y los cuatro salieron alegremente del dojo y se fueron a dormir. Splinter se quedó en silencio todavía debajo del árbol. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que nada les sucediera a sus hijos.

* * *

><p>"Por lo tanto espero que os haya quedado claro, si veis a las tortugas venid a avisarme enseguida" dijo Xever casi gritando a los dragones púrpura. Había pasado casi dos horas intentando explicarles a esos… inútiles lo que tenían que hacer.<p>

"¿Tortugas? ¿En serio Xever?" preguntó uno de ellos llamado Fong

"¿Es que no me has escuchado idiota? No es mucho lo que os ordeno, ahora id a hacer lo que hacéis tan bien"

La banda de los dragones púrpura se fue i Bradford i Xever se quedaron solos. Bradford tenía los brazos cruzados mirando como esa banda callejera se alejaba. En cuando se hubieron ido, se giró hacia Xever diciendo:

"¿En serio nos podemos fiar de esta panda de idiotas?"

"Créeme, ellos son sólo informantes, en cuanto encontremos algo o alguien relacionado con las tortugas ellos nos serán del todo inútiles, ya que entonces utilizaremos ese alguien como cebo para atraer a esos monstruos y coger al púrpura. A las otras tortugas les arrancaré el caparazón y se las entregaré a Shredder, de eso no te quepa le menor duda"

* * *

><p>Los miembros de la banda de los dragones púrpura estaban desconcertados, ¿ahora tenían que dedicarse a cazar tortugas? Eso era algo de lo más extraño. Fueron caminando por las distintas calles hasta que Sid se detuvo y dijo:<p>

"Escuchad ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de este tema de las tortugas y nos vamos a ver a ese cocinero ciego?"

"¿Te refieres a Murakami? Bien pensado, a ver si esta vez acepta pagar para evitar... accidentes".

Tres de los miembros se fueron al restaurante del señor Murakami y cuando éste se negó a pagarles, comenzaron a destrozarle el local y a abusar de el por el hecho de que era ciego y no podía defenderse. Se lo estaban pasando bastante bien cuando de repente cuatro tortugas del tamaño de una persona entraron en el restaurante. Una de ellas gritando:

"¡BOYAKASHA!"

Entonces el que llevaba una máscara azul dijo:

"Vamos soltadlo, si no queréis problemas"

"Nosotros sí los queremos" respondió otra de las tortugas que iba revestida de rojo

Los maleantes se los quedaron mirando y entonces Fong dijo:

"Vaya, pues es verdad si hay tortugas gigantes"

"¿Habéis oído hablas de nosotros? Eh somos famosos" el de naranja que parecía ser el más joven de los cuatro saltó de alegría. Las otras tortugas le miraron y la más alta de los cuatro dijo:

"Eso es malo"

"Seáis lo que seáis este barrio es nuestro, así que ¿por qué no volvéis reptando al mar de donde habéis salido?" el dragón púrpura dijo, pero el morado le respondió

"En realidad somos de agua dulce, creo que somos de la especie espalda de diamante pero es posible que seamos-"

"Cogedlos"

Comenzaron a peleare contra las tortugas y a decir verdad les fue bastante mal. Eso era algo que nunca les había pasado a los dragones púrpura, ya que ellos se jactaban de ser los tipos duros contra los que nadie osaba enfrentarse. Pero estos... seres les estaban dando una paliza de campeonato, casi como si no les costara ningún esfuerzo hacerlo. Llegó un momento en el que una de las tortugas, la de máscara azul tenía acorralado a un miembro de la banda. Este pensó que iba a destrozarle, pero en lugar de eso esa tortuga suavizó la mirada y le dejó marchar con sus colegas. Francamente no entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero sí que estaba agradecido de que lo hiciera. Abandonó el restaurante con sus compañeros diciendo:

"Esto no acaba aquí tío verde"

Sabía que si se volvían a encontrar él y su banda no tendrían ninguna posibilidad, pero aun así intentó parecer intimidante.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas deambulando por las calles y causando tantos destrozos como les fue posible, y finalmente volvieron al local en el que tenían su "base de operaciones", una fábrica de galletas de la suerte. Allí les esperaban Xever y el otro hombre que tenía tal aspecto de tipo duro que hasta les daba miedo. Independientemente de si se trataba de una persona famosa o no. Fong se separó momentáneamente de sus compañeros y les dijo que pronto se reuniría con ellos. Entró en otro edificio y cuando salió se fue al lugar donde todos le estaban ya esperando.

El miembro de los dragones púrpura se acercó a Xever para contarle como les había ido y que se habían encontrado con las tortugas. Estaba a punto de decirles dónde las habían visto a cambio de un precio cuando de repente estas irrumpieron rompiendo una de las ventanas.

"Alto ahí escoria" dijo Leo pero cuando vio a Xever y Bradford su expresión cambió radicalmente.

Para Xever este era uno de los mejores días de su vida, las tortugas se habían presentado ante ellos, casi como si se estuvieran entregando, lo único que tenía que hacer era coger al morado y acabar con las demás tortugas. Haciendo esto Shredder estaría muy satisfecho de él.

"Creo que yo los hemos encontrado nosotros" Xever tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

"Oh vaya que violento. Es Chris Bradford, mi _ex amigo_ y… ese otro tipo"

"Mi nombre es Xever, para que no se te olvide te lo grabaré en el caparazón con esto" dijo agitando un par de navajas.

La lucha se inició, luchar contra los dragones púrpura era bastante fácil para las tortugas, pero Xever y Bradford eran otra historia. Chris era un guerrero experto, y Xever no lo hacía mal para no haber recibido ningún tipo de formación. El hombre moreno se puso a luchar contra las tortugas de máscara azul y roja, mientras que la tortuga pecosa seguía luchando contra los dragones púrpura. Por último le tortuga morada estaba luchando contra Bradford, pero estaba claro que Bradford luchaba mucho mejor que el joven galápago.

Xever vio de reojo que Bradford logró, sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte, dejar a esa tortuga inconsciente y que la levantó como si nada, si no hacía algo se la llevaría a Shredder y se adjudicaría todo el mérito de la captura. Por suerte para él vio cómo la tortuga revestida de naranja utilizó su cadena para atacar al guerrero ninja hecho que le distrajo lo suficiente como para que la otra tortuga recobrara el conocimiento y se escapara de sus manos.

De repente comenzaron a llegar hordas de foot ninjas por todas partes provocando que las cuatro tortugas se vieran acorraladas. Entonces el de máscara azul ordenó a los demás una retirada táctica. Xever tuvo que ver como se escapaban a través de una de las ventanas rotas.

"¡Eh! ¡Quedáos y luchad cobardes de sangre fría!" gritó indignado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habían ido. "No me lo puedo creer, ¡se han escapado de nuevo!"

Xever estaba furioso como mínimo, la idea de haber tenido a esos monstruos tan cerca y que otra vez lograran escaparse le hacía perder los nervios, y decidió pagarlo con los dragones púrpura, lanzó a uno de ellos por la habitación, y este suplicó:

"Por favor, por favor, te ayudé a encontrar a las tortugas"

"¡Idiota! Las trajiste a nuestra guarida" y entonces literalmente hizo un agujero en una pared con la cabeza del desventurado dragón.

"Vaya con tus contactos callejeros" se quejó Bradford "¿De verdad crees que estos gamberros pueden decirnos algo útil?"

"Más les vale" volvió a coger al mismo hombre y lo agarró por el cuello preguntándole "¿Dónde encontrasteis a las tortugas?"

"En el East Village en el restaurante de un japonés, Murakami, le estábamos dando una paliza y aparecieron ellos"

"¿Ah sí?"

Luego lo tiró al suelo y el dragón púrpura se marchó corriendo.

"Vaya cosa ¿cómo vas a asegurarte de que las tortugas no vuelvan a escapar?"

"Fácil. Les daré un motivo para quedarse"

Dicho y hecho, Xever mandó a los foot ninja que se fueran al restaurante de ese tal Murakami, le cogieran y se lo trajeran ante él. Acordaron reunirse en la azotea del edificio de los dragones púrpura. Una vez allí, ataron al pobre hombre colgado de uno de los salientes del edificio. Ahora sólo les restaba esperar a que esos monstruos aparecieran y así poner en marcha su plan de capturar a la tortuga de máscara morada.

Bradford dijo que tenía asuntos que atender en su dojo y que más tarde se reuniría allí. Xever estaba seguro de que el gran guerrero estaba furioso porque el tenía un plan sólido para atrapar a las tortugas, mientras que él había fracasado.

Esperaron un rato y cuando las tortugas aparecieron traían consigo un cubo de basura asegurado con cadenas, aún así Xever no parecía intrigado en lo que contenía, para él su plan iba sobre ruedas. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo se adelantó diciendo:

"Estamos aquí Xever, ¡Suelta al cocinero!"

"Perdona pero hay un cambio de planes" respondió este y al acto un grupo de ninjas se presentó en la azotea. La tortuga cruzó los brazos y sonriendo agregó:

"En realidad hay otro cambio de planes" y tras decir esto mostraron lo que había en el interior del cubo, que resultó ser Bradford. Xever no pareció sorprenderse por eso. La tortuga siguió diciendo:

"Libera a nuestro amigo y liberaremos a tu amigo"

"Ja ja ja, no es amigo mío"

Las tortugas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas, mientras que Xever caminó hasta donde estaba Murakami y con su navaja comenzó a cortar la cuerda. Las tortugas en un último esfuerzo intentaron obligar a Xever a que soltara a su amigo, amenazándole con lanzar a Bradford desde la azotea.

"Eh… hablo en serio, suéltale o lo tiramos"

"Adelante, me ahorrareis la molestia" contestó él.

Las tortugas desistieron de lanzar a su enemigo al vacío, aunque Xever realmente nunca las creyó capaces de hacerlo en realidad.

"Me lo imaginaba. ¡Atacad!"

La batalla en la azotea se inició, los foot ninja junto con los dragones púrpura atacaron a las tortugas sin para. Bradford seguía aún atado y amordazado, pero en cuando vio la oportunidad se libró de sus ataduras y se fue a buscar a Xever.

"¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que era un farol?"

"No lo estaba"

La verdad era que el guerrero ninja estaba resentido con su compañero. Pero ese no era el momento de pelear, tanían una misión que cumplir, así que aunque le reconcomía tener que colaborar con esa… alimaña, sabía que Shredder nunca le perdonaría su desobediencia.

Mientras tanto las tortugas seguían lucha contra todos los ninjas que seguían llegando. Parecía que nunca se acababan. De lo que ninguno de los cuatro hermanos se percató, fue que los ninjas sutil y lentamente, estaban llevando a Donatello al lado opuesto de la azotea, lo más lejos posible del resto del grupo. Para cuando la tortuga de banda púrpura se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado de al menos veinte soldados ninja. A Donnie le entró el pánico, era muy poco probable que pudiera enfrentarse a tal cantidad de ninjas él solo y salir victorioso.

Rápidamente la tortuga genio escaneó la azotea buscando a sus hermanos. Cuando les vio allí, juntos, luchando tan lejos de él, comprendió que esto era una trampa que le habían tendido, pero ¿con qué propósito? A decir verdad el joven no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, pero su mente inquisitiva, le instaba a buscar una respuesta lógica a su situación actual.

De repente un golpe por la espalda le devolvió a la realidad. Donnie cayó al suelo y enseguida sintió un montón de manos que le presionaban y frenaban sus esfuerzos para levantarse. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, también oyó las voces de sus hermanos llamándole. Abrió los ojos y les vio a las otras tres tortugas acorraladas tratando desesperadamente llegar hasta su posición.

Entonces otra figura entró en el campo de visión de Donatello, esta llevaba una jeringuilla en la mano. Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron con temor imaginando lo que iba a suceder a continuación, por lo que redobló sus esfuerzos para salir, pero no le sirvió de nada. La aguja estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuello, hasta que finalmente notó el pinchazo y como el líquido se abría paso en su torrente sanguíneo. Los efectos fueron rápidos, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, y le fue sumamente difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

Lo último que vio antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad fueron las caras de horror y desesperación de sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong> Bien y ahora ¿qué va a suceder? Si tenéis alguna idea y o sugerencia, no dudéis en decirlo. Hasta pronto<strong>


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Como siempre un agradecimiento a todos los que habéis leído mi historia y un agradecimiento especial para: I Love Kittens too y andyhamato99 por vuestros comentarios. en fin ahí va el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Las tortugas estaban devastadas, habían sido del todo incapaces de proteger a su hermano, tal y como habían prometido que harían.

En estos momentos se encontraban otra vez en el restaurante de Murakami, habían logrado recatarle, pero eso les costó a su hermano.

_ Flash de nuevo_

_La batalla les estaba iendo bien, muy bien en realidad, se sentían con la confianza suficiente como para ganar, pero por más que luchaban no paraban de llegar más y más ninjas. Era algo interminable, además los dragones púrpura seguían merodeando por allí y atacando si veían la oportunidad. Fong en un momento atacó a Leo y este le derribó fácilmente y apuntó su katana hacia él, pero la retiró y siguió luchando en otro lado._

_Durante la lucha ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Entre Bradfor y Xever acorralaron a Leo, Raph y Mikey y fue entonces cuando lo vieron._

_Donnie estaba en el suelo y había al menos media docena de ninjas sobre él inmovilizándole. Su hermano más alto luchaba por levantarse y escapar, pero era incapaz de moverse. De repente vieron a otro ninja acercarse a él con una jeringa, el pánico inundo sus mentes y gritaron desesperados el nombre de su hermano. Observaron con horror como la aguja se clavaba en su cuello y el contenido era vaciado en su sistema._

_El efecto fue casi inmediato, los ojos de Donatello comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de la tortuga para mantenerlos abiertos. Cuando estuvo totalmente inconsciente, uno de los soldados cogió una cuerda y ató sus muñecas a la espalda, después entre dos ninjas le cogieron por las axilas y comenzaron a llevárselo._

_Las otras tres tortugas observaron impotentes todo esto hasta que la voz de Xever les hizo concentrarse de nuevo en el dúo que tenían delante:_

_"Ja, ja, ja ¿lo ves Bradford? Así se caza a las tortugas. Ya tenemos a la que queríamos, y en cuanto al resto, te enseñaré a filetearlas"_

_"Jamás las habrías atrapado sin mi ayuda y lo sabes"_

_"Ja, ja, ja oh sí ¿qué habríamos hecho sin tu valiente liderazgo desde dentro del cubo de basura?"_

_Mientras ambos malvados discutían, el dragón púrpura observaba desde una posición más elevada que las tortugas. Entonces vio una de las espadas que Leonardo había perdido durante la pelea. La recogió y se la lanzó. Cuando Leo alzó la vista el miembro de la banda cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, como si él no hubiera tenido nada que ver._

_Leo sonrió ante esto y sin que le vieran recogió su arma._

_"… Y ahora si me disculpas es hora de cortas estas tortugas en filetitos"_

_"Ni lo sueñes" dijo Leo apuntando su arma hacia él. Luego saltó y en el proceso cortó uno de los pilares de sujeción del tanque de agua que tenían a sus espaldas. Esto provocó que toda el agua se vertiera y arrastrara a Bradford, Xever y todos los ninjas. _

_La fuerza del agua también hizo que la cuerda que sujetaba a Murakami se rompiera del todo, pero por fortuna Mikey saltó atando antes una cadena al poste y le cogió antes de que el pobre hombre cayera al vació._

_Lograron salvar a Murakami y escapar de allí con vida, pero por desgracia no llegaron a tiempo de salvar a Donnie, y ya no había rastro de él ni de adónde se lo habían podido llevar_

_En del Flash Back_

"Amigos míos, lo siento, de no ser por mí, vuestro hermano no habría sido capturado"

"¿Qué? No Murakami-san, usted nunca se habría metido en este lío de no haber sido por nosotros" Leo intentó tranquilizar al pobre hombre.

"Puede, pero aun así por elegirme a mí, le cogieron a él"

"Murakami-san, usted era una víctima inocente en todo este asunto, no podíamos permitir que muriera, además seguro que Donnie habría insistido en que le salvásemos a usted en lugar de ir a rescatarle a él"

"No se sienta mal Murakami-san, y no se preocupe por nuestro hermano seguro que encontramos el modo de rescatarle" Mikey intentaba sonar optimista

"Seguro que sí tortuga-san"

"Espere ¿cómo ha…?" inquirió Raph

"Tengo otros sentidos: tacto, olfato"

En esta última declaración Mikey supo que se refería a él. Tras despedirse de Murakami-san, los tres hermanos se metieron en las alcantarillas y se fueron a casa para darle la triste noticia a Splinter. Mientras caminaban por los túneles, Mikey preguntó:

"Em… chicos una pregunta ¿por qué los Foot ninjas se tomaron tantas molestias para coger a Donnie con vida mientras que a nosotros estaba claro que iban a matarnos?"

Las otras dos tortugas se detuvieron en seco, pensando en ello, sonaba inverosímil, si les querían muertos, ¿por qué? Entonces Leo tuvo una idea:

"Chicos no creeréis que Shredder sabe lo de Donnie con los Kraang ¿verdad?"

"¿En serio crees que es posible hermano?"

"No lo sé Mikey pero esa es la única explicación posible"

"Si eso es cierto tenemos que volver cuanto antes y avisar a Sensei cuanto antes, puede que Donnie esté en un peligro mucho mayor del que habíamos pensado" concluyó Raph.

De este modo los tres corrieron tan rápido como pudieron por las alcantarillas camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando recobró el conocimiento, la cabeza le daba vuelta, pero aun así, pudo comprobar varias cosas, primero que estaba echado de lado sobre una superficie muy lisa y fría. ¿Vidrio tal vez?, segundo tenía las manos atadas detrás del caparazón, y a jugar por el entumecimiento de su brazo derecho, puesto que todo el peso de su cuerpo cargaba sobre este miembro, había estado en esta posición un buen rato y tercero podía oír voces de fondo, aunque al principio no fue muy capaz de entender lo que decían.<p>

Poco a poco la mente de Donatello se fue aclarando, aunque permaneció con los ojos cerrados y se concentró en controlar su respiración para dar la sensación de que aún estaba inconsciente. Entonces comenzó a escuchar la conversación de quien fuera que estuviera con él.

"¿Hasta cuándo va a permanecer inconsciente esta tortuga? Tus ninjas le inyectaron demasiado sedante"

"Oh vamos ¡cállate! Sabes muy bien que no es humano, ¿Quién sabe cuánto sedante necesita? Además ten en cuenta que a pesar de que parece ser el luchador más débil de los cuatro, sigue siendo un maestro del ninjutsu. No podíamos correr el riesgo de que despertara antes de llegar aquí ¿no crees?"

"Quizás... pero me parece extraño. Lleva mucho tiempo dormido"

"Oye ya que has sacado el tema si no hubiera sido por _mis_ ninjas nunca le habrías capturado, por lo que el mérito de la captura es mío"

"Ni hablar niño rico, yo estaba al mando, así que el mérito es mío"

"¿Tuyo? No me hagas reír, de los dos, Shredder me tiene más confianza a mí..."

"Sí y le fallaste. Yo en cambio le he traído lo que quería"

"Pero no acabaste con las otras tortugas y ibas a dejar que me tiraran de la azotea"

"La próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte y lo segundo… no me habría importado la verdad"

Donnie estaba desconcertado, los que hablaban eran Bradford y Xever, de eso no había duda, y por lo que decían ¿era a él a quien habían querido capturar? ¿Por qué? Además se refirieron a él como el luchador más débil ¿Era ese el motivo? ¿Y entendió bien cuando oyó el nombre de... Shredder? Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Involuntariamente comenzó a temblar, hecho que alertó a los demás presentes de que había despertado.

"Bien, bien, mira quien ha despertado" dijo Bradford.

"Y parece que estaba escuchando mientras se hacia el dormido" continuó Xever.

Viendo que ya no había necesidad de disimular, Donnie abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse al brillo de la sala y entonces vio que se encontraba en una gran sala, bastante oscura y tétrica, con una piscina en el suelo cubierto de un vidrio y que en medio había un pasillo que conducía hacia unas escaleras sobre las cuales había un rellano con un trono en él, varios ninjas rodeaban la sala. La tortuga de máscara púrpura observó su entorno y con algo de temor comenzó a levantarse, hecho bastante difícil con las manos atadas. Cuando por fin consiguió situarse en una posición de rodillas miró a los dos humanos que tenía delante y con voz temblorosa les preguntó:

"¿Qué… qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí?"

"Estas aquí porqué maestro Shredder nos ha ordenado que te trajéramos aquí"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué a mí? Si ni siquiera le conocemos, con un par de veces que hayamos luchado no creo que-"

Donatello se calló de golpe al escuchar el ruido de puertas que se abrían. Cuando su mirada se dirigió al origen del ruido vio a un hombre alto y corpulento, protegido con una armadura, guanteletes en ambos brazos, protecciones sobre los hombros y en las piernas, y una larga capa casi llegaba a sus pies. Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, lo único que verdaderamente podía ver de su cabeza eran sus ojos, uno sano y el otro quemado, el resto de su rostro estaba oculto por un casco con una máscara frontal.

La visión en conjunto de la figura recién aparecida hizo que Donatello se estremeciera de miedo, y a decir verdad no había necesidad alguna de le dijeran de quien se trataba. El hombre avanzó con paso decidido hacia el prisionero y sus dos custodios.

Cuando llegó al lado de Donnie se detuvo y lo miró. La tortuga sintió que se le helaba la sangre bajo la mirada del peor enemigo de su padre. Sin apartar la vista del quelonio Shredder preguntó:

"Así que ¿es esta la tortuga de la que me hablasteis?"

"Sí maestro, esta es la tortuga"

Shredder estrechó los ojos, desenvainó las cuchillas de su guantelete y apuntando hacia el galápago volvió a hablar:

"¿Cuál es tu nombre tortuga?"

Donnie estaba tan paralizado por el miedo que no creía que fuera capaz de hablar aunque lo intentara, además, ¿por qué darle tu nombre a tu peor enemigo? Shredder por su parte pareció perder un poco la paciencia ante el silencio de Donatello, por lo que exigió:

"¡RESPÓNDEME MONSTRUO!"

La tortuga se estremeció aún más y con un hilo de voz respondió:

"D-Donatello"

Shredder soltó una carcajada, a decir verdad estaba disfrutando viendo a uno de los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi temblando a sus pies. Entonces se retractó de las cuchillas y dando la espalda a la tortuga y subió las escaleras hasta su trono. Una vez allí se sentó y habló de nuevo:

"Bien Donatello, según me han dicho mis hombres, durante un enfrentamiento que tuvisteis con ellos aparecieron unos… robots de los cuales parecías tener miedo ¿es eso cierto?"

El corazón de la joven tortuga se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿se habían dado cuenta los ayudantes de Shredder de su miedo hacia los Kraang? Eso era… improbable ¿no? Aunque también había una gran probabilidad de que fuera cierto, en fin, eran malvados, pero no estúpidos… al menos no tanto como ese hombre… Dexter Speckman, no, Stockman. Aun así Donnie intentó disipar esa idea de la mente de Shredder negándolo todo.

"N-no, no les tenía miedo, en fin ell-"

"¡No mientas tortuga! Yo estaba allí y te vi, temblabas tanto como estas temblando ahora" saltó Xever

"¡Xever! cállate" gritó Shredder

"Perdón maestro" Xever bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado mientras que Bradford se rio de él.

Shredder se levantó de nuevo y bajando las escaleras de nuevo se detuvo frente a la tortuga y desenvainando uno de los picos levantó la cabeza de Donnie con él.

"Tortuga, será mejor que me muestres más respeto a partir de ahora ¿entendido?"

Aunque a Donnie no le gustaba la idea de hacer eso, el miedo que sentía hizo que asintiera ante lo que le decía Shredder.

"Bien, ahora Donatello, me gustaría proponerte un trato: tú me dices donde está Hamato Yoshi y yo no les digo a esos robots que estás aquí, como mi prisionero"

Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, así que por eso le había secuestrado Shredder para utilizar su miedo hacia los Kraang en su contra para obligarle a revelar la localización de su familia. Donnie no podía permitir eso. Entonces todo el miedo que sentía se desvaneció de golpe y mirando a Shredder con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

"Jamás voy a decirte el lugar donde se encuentra mi maestro"

Shredder estrechó los ojos mientras seguía mirando a la tortuga delante de él. Su expresión se había vuelto dura y desafiante, y eso enfureció al maestro ninja.

"¿Son éstas tus últimas palabras tortuga?"

"Sí"

"Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Lleváoslo!"

Dos soldados se acercaron y obligaron al joven genio a levantarse y a ir con ellos. Shredder le siguió con la mirada. Tendría que encontrar el modo de hacer que esa tortuga le contara lo que quería para así vengarse de Hamato Yoshi. La verdad todavía dudaba de la existencia de esos robots, pero teniendo en cuenta que acababa de hablar con una tortuga gigante, todo era posible. Entonces al hombre enmascarado se le ocurrió una idea de por dónde atacar a la tortuga y forzarla a hablar.

"Bradford, te doy otra oportunidad de demostrar que aún puedes ser digno de ser llamado mi discípulo"

"Haré lo que me ordene Sensei"

"Busca esos robots de los que me hablaste, descubre por dónde se mueven, pero no te enfrentes a ellos ni les digas nada ¿entendido?"

"Así lo haré maestro"

"Y Bradford"

"¿Sí maestro?"

"Ni se te ocurra fallarme, o ya sabes qué te espera" Shredder desenvainó los picos de su guantelete para parecer más amenazante. Bradford tragó nervioso diciendo:

"No fallaré el maestro Shredder"

* * *

><p>Donatello fue escoltado a través de los sinuosos pasillos del edificio, por un par de ninjas. Descendieron hasta el nivel inferior hasta llegar al lugar que supuso Donnie que era el sótano del edificio.<p>

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta, y cuando esta se abrió, un montón de celdas aparecieron tras elle. La tortuga púrpura reprimió un estremecimiento pensando que ese iba a ser su hogar por ahora, al menos hasta que Shredder... prefería no pensar en ello. Se detuvieron frente una puerta y uno de los soldados la abrió. Acto seguido le empujaron al interior, desataron la cuerda de sus muñecas y cerraron la puerta dejándolo sólo en ese lugar frío, húmedo y apenas iluminado.

Donnie por primera vez desde que le cogieron hizo un balance de su situación. Estaba en la sede de los Foot y a merced del peor enemigo de su padre, el cuál gracias sus secuaces sabía de la existencia de los Kraang y sospechaba del interés que estos tenían por la él. Físicamente estaba bien, aparte de los rasguños que recibido durante la última pelea.

Comprobó además que había sido despojado de todo lo que llevaba a excepción de su máscara y su cinturón. Sólo esperaba que a sus enemigos no se les ocurriera utilizar un programa de rastreo en su T-phone, aunque claro, si lo hicieran primero deberían superar todos los cortafuegos que la tortuga había instalado en el aparato.

Con un suspiro, Donatello caminó hasta el fondo de la estrecha celda, se sentó con el caparazón tocando la pared y abrazó sus piernas mientras miraba los barrotes que le impedían salir de aquel diminuto espacio. Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer, esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? Dadme vuestra opinión yo sugerencias que se os ocurran para seguir**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola a todo el mundo, siento haberme retrasado en esta publicación, pero me ha sido un poco difícil tener este capítulo listo, pero al fin está aquí. Como siempre un agradecimiento a los que han leído, favorecido o están siguiendo mi historia, y un agradecimiento especial para: I Love Kittens too y andyhamato99 por vuestros comentarios. En fin, por si no puedo decirlo antes: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo, disfrutad**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Las tortugas llegaron casi sin aliento y con sólo una idea en la cabeza a la guarida, debían informar a su padre, pues la vida de su hermano podía depender de ello.

Al pasar los torniquetes, se encontraron a Splinter de pie delante de la entrada del dojo, su cara era de alegría al ver a sus hijos, pero se tornó en una expresión de horror al ver que Donatello no estaba con ellos. La vieja rata contempló como tres de sus hijos estaban allí jadeando. Leo tenía ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, Raph tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra en la cadera y Mikey estaba en el suelo apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas

April estaba al lado de Splinter, al parecer habían acabado una sesión de entrenamiento, pues ahora April se entrenaba para ser una kunoichi. Tampoco pasó inadvertido para la pelirroja, la ausencia de la tortuga de banda púrpura. Se acercó a los demás y preguntó:

"Em… chicos… ¿dónde está Donnie?"

Los tres hermanos se tensaron al escuchar la pregunta. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podían decirle a su padre y a April que Donnie había sido secuestrado por el Foot clan y que había muchas posibilidades de que supieran el problema de su hermano con respeto a los Kraang? No era algo que se pudiera decir a la ligera pero… alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Leo se adelantó a sus hermanos pero con la mirada fija en el suelo, no podía mirarles a los ojos. El joven líder respiró hondo, alzó la vista y dijo:

"Sensei… padre, tengo malas noticias. Después de que April nos contara lo del señor Murakami, fuimos a buscarle, pero antes cogimos a Bradford como rehén" Splinter lanzó una mirada severa a su hijo mayor, el cual se estremeció ligeramente pero siguió diciendo "… sólo como seguro, por si al otro esbirro de Shredder se le ocurría hacer alguna barbaridad"

"¡Ese tipo nos la jugó! Cuando llegamos allí encontramos a Murakami colgando de uno de los postes del edificio, nos presentamos ante él y Xever iba a cortar la cuerda que sujetaba a Murakami. Nosotros intentamos amenazarle con Bradford, pero a él le daba igual lo que le sucediera a Bradford… naturalmente no le matamos, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo" Raph necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo, y estaba claro que por el momento, esta era la mejor forma.

"Entonces comenzamos a luchar contra ellos, y no sé cómo sucedió que de pronto Leo, Raph y yo estábamos acorralados por mi ex amigo, Xever y varios ninja, y al otro lado de la azotea Donnie estaba en el suelo con un montón de ninjas encima de él, entonces uno de ellos le clavó una aguja y casi al instante se quedó dormido, después de eso le ataron y se lo llevaron" Mikey habló tan rápido que a Splinter y April les costó entender lo que les decía la tortuga más joven.

"Gracias Mikey, eso es lo que ha pasado, el Foot clan se lo ha llevado. Pero lo más extraño es que se lo han llevado vivo, en cambio a nosotros, Xever estaba dispuesto a matarnos allí mismo, y lo habría hecho si no llega a ser por ese dragón púrpura. Me lanzó una de las katanas que había perdido durante la pelea y gracias a eso pudimos escapar y rescatar al señor Murakami, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, los ninjas habían escapado con Donnie"

"No…" susurró Splinter al digerir toda esa información, eso no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo, no podía volver a perder a su familia a manos de su némesis, sus piernas se doblaron y su respiración se volvió más pesada. "No puedo pasar por esto otra vez, vosotros sois todo lo que tengo, no puedo perderos"

"Yo creo que está vivo" las miradas de todos se dirigieron sorprendidas hacia April "Pensad en ello, tal y como ha dicho Mikey, le inyectaron algún tipo de somnífero, eso quiere decir que le quieren vivo ¿no? Lo que no sé es si saben lo de que los Kraang le están buscando, pero aun así no se habrían tomado tantas molestias para cogerle vivo ¿verdad?"

"Espera ¿crees que si saben lo de los Kraang Shredder se lo entregará?" preguntó Mikey asusado, sólo imaginar a su mejor amigo en manos de esos robots…

"Lo dudo hijo mío, Oroku Saki no es de los de dar algo gratis, probablemente intentará obtener algo a cambio"

"Pero ¿qué podría querer?" Inquirió April

"Mi ubicación, Saki me culpa de la muerte de Tang Shen, y ahora que sabe que estoy vivo no descansará hasta verme muerto"

"En ese caso supongo que lo más probable es que intenté forzar a Donnie a que le rebele esa información ¿no?"

"April tiene razón, pero… ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está la sede del Foot clan" dijo Leo pensativo

"Yo sé de alguien que puede saberlo" dijo April con un tono algo alegre. Todos se la quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que casi al instante se dieron cuenta de a quien se estaba refiriendo April. Raph fue el primero en hablar:

"¿En serio hablas de él? Sería la segunda vez en la misma noche"

"Puede Raph pero April está en lo cierto, además… nos divertimos la primera vez"

"Sí bueno… tienes razón"

"Entonces ¿qué dices hermano?"

"Está bien, ¡Hagámoslo!"

Dijo Raph cerrando la mano en un puño. La idea de poder patear a los miembros del Foot clan le encantaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eran los responsables de la desaparición de su hermano.

April estaba preocupada por la tortuga de banda púrpura, él fue el primero en quien ella confió, y ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, sentía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se acercó al líder y le dijo:

"Leo yo voy con vosotros"

"¿Qué? Ni hablar April, podría ser muy peligroso"

"Ya sé que podría ser peligroso, pero es la vida de Donnie la que está en juego. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él está pasando quién sabe Dios por qué"

"April, sé que estás preocupada, pero hace nada que has empezado a entrenar con Splinter, no podemos permitir que el Foot Clan te haga daño, Donnie no nos lo perdonaría"

"Pero Leo…"

"April, Leonardo tiene razón, Oroku Saki es un hombre peligroso, si supiera que tienes relación con nosotros, estarías en grave peligro" le dijo Splinter mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro "Y vosotros tened cuidado hijos míos, cuidaos los unos a los otros, pero no, repito, NO os enfrentéis a Shredder, él es un maestro altamente capacitado, y no dudará en mataros, ¿queda claro?"

"Hai Sensei" dijeron los tres al unísono.

La verdad era que no estaban muy seguros de sis su plan iba a funcionar. Lo único que sabían era que rescatarían a su hermano de algún modo u otro.

Corrieron por las alcantarillas y se fueron directos al dojo de Bradford. Las puertas estaban cerradas, miraron por las ventanas de las claraboyas y tampoco vieron nada. ¿Era una trampa tal vez? No podían estar seguros, así que por el momento Leo decidió que debían vigilar el lugar. Raph pensó que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, y por una vez llevaba razón. Estuvieron allí esperando hasta que despuntó el día, lo cual les permitió estar allí un rato ya que el invierno se aproximaba y las noches eran más largas. Aun así, y viendo que su objetivo no se presentaba acabaron por abandonar el lugar y volver a la guarida con las manos vacías. Por decirlo suave, Raph estuvo todo el camino insultando a Leo por su mal liderazgo

* * *

><p>Bradford no sabía qué hacer. No quería volver a fallar a su maestro, pero tampoco sabía dónde encontrar esos robots, por el momento tenía a todos sus ninjas repartidos por la ciudad buscando cualquier indicio de ellos, pero por el momento no habían encontrado nada. Si Chris volvía con la manos vacías ya podía despedirse para siempre de su posición… como mínimo. No estaba claro que no podía fallar, había mucho en juego.<p>

Estaba tan absorto pensando en sus posibilidades de futuro que se sobresaltó cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar:

"¿Sí? informad"

_"Señor hemos visto algo extraño en un almacén"_

"Define: extraño"

_"… hay por lo menos cinco hombres con la misma cara y vestidos todos igual"_

"¿Y eso es tan extraño? No me hagas perder el tiempo"

_"Señor eso no es todo…"_

"¿Qué más?" Bradford estaba perdiendo los nervios

_"Hablan raro…"_

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

_"No, no, quiero decir… es decir, sí hablan raro, pero es por lo que dicen por lo que he llamado"_

"Haber empezado por aquí, a ver ¿qué dicen?"

_"Dicen algo acerca de una de las tortugas, que no saben dónde está y también de un científico…"_

"Dame tu posición soldado que ahora mismo vengo"

Bradfor colgó al saber dónde estaba el lugar y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al fin las cosas comenzaban a irle mejor.

El guerrero ninja corrió por los tejados hasta el lugar indicado por sus hombres. Al llegar allí se encontró a varios de sus ninjas apostados en la azotea. Bradford se acercó a ellos, y estos le indicaron que mirara al interior, al hacerlo vio efectivamente a varios hombres idénticos y además algunos de esos robots a los que se enfrentó en las alcantarillas. Por el momento y siguiendo las órdenes de su maestro, se limitó a observar y escuchar:

"Kraang todavía no ha conseguido capturar a la tortuga conocida como Donatello"

"Cierto Kraang, Kraang necesita encontrar a la tortuga conocida como Donatello para llevar a cabo lo que se conoce como plan de Kraang para este lugar"

De repente una luz brilló y apareció un triángulo de color rosa del cual aparecieron dos robots más, uno de ellos dijo:

"Kraang ha sabido que la tortuga conocida como Donatello, la cual es la tortuga que Kraang capturó hace lo que se conoce como quince años, intento rescatar al humano conocido como Kirby O'neal"

"Kraang podría utilizar el humano conocido como Kirby O'neal para atraer a la tortuga conocida como Donatello a lo que se conoce como una trampa"

Bradford estaba encantado, con esa información en su poder, Shredder iba a estar muy satisfecho. Para acabar de rematar su buena suerte, el guerrero ninja se percató que allí había una pantalla con un plano de la ciudad y varios lugares marcadas, los cuales supuso que eran las bases de operaciones de esos robots. Mandó a uno de sus ninjas que hiciera una foto y con todas sus acciones finalizadas se marchó del lugar directamente a ver a su maestro.

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Donnie se animó al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos que se aproximaban hasta donde él se encontraba. Por un momento temió que fuera Shredder, pero se relajó ligeramente al ver que se trataba de Xever. Aun así no estaba tranquilo ¿y si el hombre moreno venía a buscarle por mandato de su maestro? La tortuga de banda púrpura se quedó allí mirándole, esperaba a que él hablara primero. No tuvo que esperar mucho:<p>

"Maestro Shredder me ha permitido venir a ver como estabas. ¿Estás cómodo, monstruo? "

"Qué pasa, ¿es que necesitas permiso de tu maestro para todo? ¿Incluso para ir al baño?"

Donnie no pudo evitarlo, tenía que hacer un comentario sarcástico, aunque sólo fuese para enmascarar su miedo o simplemente quitarse algo de tensión que sentía en esos momentos. Sin embargo la elocuencia del galápago pareció disgustar a Xever quien se acercó amenazante a los barrotes de la celda diciendo:

"Tienes suerte de que mi maestro te quiera vivo, porque que puedo asegurarte que de no ser así ya te habría cortado en pedacitos"

"Ah si es así asegúrate de transmitir mi gratitud hacia él."

Otra vez ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si quería morir estaba claro que estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Xever entrecerró los ojos mirando a la joven tortuga. De repente sus labios se torcieron mostrando una sonrisa i dijo:

"Bueno _Donatello, _si realmente quieres motivos para estar agradecido, le contarás a maestro Shredder lo que quiere saber. Eso te salvaría de ser entregado a esos robots con cerebros en el pecho. Y naturalmente al no entregarte podrías agradecérselo también"

"Aunque me torturase hasta morir jamás diría nada. No pondré a mi familia en peligro" dijo la tortuga mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Xever se quedó allí observándole. Para ser un chico prácticamente condenado a muerte, el chico estaba mostrando tener muchas agallas. Aun así no fejaba de ser un niño asustado, un niño que con sus palabras y acciones le habían dado un montón de información.

"Gracias tortuga ya me has contado bastante"

Donnie abrió los ojos perplejo, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? Pero si él no le había dado ninguna información, ¿verdad? Xever se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de eso miró a la tortuga por encima del hombro y habló de nuevo:

"Por cierto ¿cómo se llama tu hermano, el que tiene una máscara roja? Creo que de los cuatro, es el que me ha parecido más simpático"

Donnie se le quedó mirando con ojos enojados, si involuntariamente le había dado información, no iba a hacer lo mismo de forma voluntaria. El hombre moreno le miró durante unos segundos más hasta que captó la indirecta y dijo:

"Como quieras"

Tras esto se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a la pobre tortuga otra vez sola y desconcertada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, en caso afirmativo, por favor dejad un comentario haciéndome saber vuestra opinión. Hasta la próxima, y una vez más, FELIZ NAVIDAD<strong>


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que el día de Navidad lo pasarais muy bien, yo me lo pasé bien en parte, pues resulta que el día de nochebuena ingresaron a mi abuela en el hospital y claro... aprovechamos el día de Navidad para ir a verla. Por otra parte, ayer hicimos una representación tradicional de mis tierras en la que se narra el nacimiento de Jesús desde el punto de vista de los pastores que fueron a adorarle. La gente dice que nos salió muy bien ^^**

**En fin, como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen o tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos, y un agradecimiento especial para: Joy Hamato, karai-108 y andyhamato99 por vuestros comentarios.**

**En fin aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Durante el día, April fue al instituto como todos los días. El hecho de que ahora tuviera amigos mutantes y que un maestro ninja la entrenara para convertirse en una kunoichi, no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar de su vida adolescente y de la compañía de sus amigos.

Ese día en particular las clases se le hicieron eternas, ells supuso que se debía al hecho de que esa noche no había dormido mucho pensando en Donnie… Donnie, quién sabe lo que debe estar pasando allí, solo, en manos de un hombre cruel que lo único que quiere es venganza…

"Srta. O'neal, ¿puede responder a la pregunta?"

"¿Eh?"

April salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del profesor Becket. Se quedó mirando su profesor de matemáticas y sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al notar las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase.

"Pues la respuesta es…"

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea siquiera de cuál era la pregunta. Entonces se fijó en una ecuación escrita en la pizarra, y a pesar de que ni de lejos era tan buena como Donnie, reconoció el problema como uno de los que había resuelto con su ayuda, y casualmente recordaba la respuesta que el quelonio le había dado.

"La respuesta es PI partido por 3"

"Respuesta correcta srta. O'neal, pero la próxima vez responda a la primera"

"Sí señor Becket"

Irma estaba sentada al lado de April y al ver la cara de incertidumbre en rostro le susurró:

"El señor Becket te ha hecho la pregunta tres veces"

"Oh" fue lo único que la pelirroja dijo. "_Gracias Donnie"_ pensó ella para sus adentros, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se convirtió en el rostro sombrío que había adornado sus facciones hasta el momento. Sólo pensar en su amigo y en lo que debía estar pasando, hacía que se sintiera tan miserable… en poco tiempo la tortuga de máscara púrpura se había convertido en su mejor amigo…

"Está bien, mis queridos alumnos, espero que estudiéis para el examen de este viernes"

La noticia de un examen no fue muy bien acogida para ninguno de los alumnos, April en especial sentía que aunque lo intentara, sería incapaz de retener nada de lo que estudiara, no con todo lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos.

Al terminar las clases, April salió acompañada de Irma quien dada su naturaleza curiosa, intentó averiguar el motivo de la actitud de su amiga, pero April le dio largas alegando que sólo había pasado mala noche y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Llegó un momento del trayecto en el que ambas amigas se separaron. Entonces April fue a dejar su mochila y otros objetos a casa de su tía y volvió a salir para ir a la guarida y saber si había novedades del paradero de Donnie.

Giró hacia un callejón y de repente una sombra la alertó, algo no iba bien, miró a su alrededor intentando vislumbrar cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y al no ver nada siguió andando. De repente la sombra volvió a pasar y cuando alzó la vista, en uno de los tejados había la silueta de un mutante espeluznante.

April se asustó y echó a correr y el mutante que al parecer podía volar la siguió. De vez en cuando la pelirroja miraba por encima de su hombro sólo para ver que las pastas de mutante estaban cada vez más cerca de ella, casi como si ese… quienquiera que fuese quisiera cogerla.

April dobló otra esquina y se metió en un banco creyendo que así despistaría al mutante, cuando por fin se permitió el lujo de respirar tranquila, vio a dicho mutante ir directo hacia ella y que se… estampó contra el cristal del banco.

Aun un poco indecisa, salió del local y se acercó al mutante que parecía ser una especie de paloma-hombre. Él la miró y se fue volando.

"Mi vida se está volviendo muy extraña" se dijo a sí misma mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a la muchacha, era que nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Es decir… ¿una paloma gigante en medio de la calle? ¿A nadie le sorprendía?

Decidió quitar importancia al asunto e ir lo más rápido que pudiera a la guarida a informar a los demás del "incidente".

Llagó corriendo al hogar de las tortugas gritando:

"Chicos, chicos, no vais a creer lo que me está pasado"

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la fosa, Mikey sabía que la falta de su hermano mayor inmediato había afectado mucho a la chica, así que corrió a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla preguntándole el motivo de su actuación. Ella dijo:

"Me está persiguiendo… ¡una paloma gigante!" ella agarró los brazos de Mikey para enfatizar sus palabras.

Raph la miró y puso una mano tapando su boca en un intento de ocultar su risa, pero desistió y se rió a carcajada suelta, hecho que provocó miradas enfadadas de sus dos hermanos.

Cuando la tortuga de máscara roja vio que era el único que se reía dijo:

"¿Es que soy el único que lo encuentra gracioso?"

Mikey alegó que el asunto era serio, y sugirió ir a avisar a Splinter, pero Leo le dijo que no, que Sensei ya tenía bastante con la desaparición de Donnie, que era mejor no molestarle.

Aun así Mikey avisó a Splinter utilizando las bombas de humo que Donnie había inventado antes de ser secuestrado. Con toda la familia reunida, April les contó detalladamente el incidente.

"… Tenía las garras afiladas como cuchillas, me habría hecho pedazos si no llega a estrellarse contra el cristal"

Raph se rio al escuchar esto, cualquier referencia a la paloma gigante provocaba ese efecto. Splinter le dio un golpe con su bastón diciendo:

"Raphael, es obvio que está muy asustada"

Leo mientras le dijo a April:

"No te preocupes April, no permitiremos que te pase nada, vamos a poner una trampa a ese hombre paloma para que no vuelva a molestarte y si no te importa April... tú serás el cebo, ¡pero tranquila! Te protegeremos, en fin mutantes peligrosos allá vamos"

"¿Mutantes peligrosos? ¿Es que anfibios saltarines ya estaba cogido?" bromeó Raph

"Oye Raph déjalo ya, April es nuestra amiga y tenemos que ayudarla, además, a lo mejor encontremos encontramos alguna pista sobre el paradero de Donnie"

Las tortugas estaban a punto de salir cuando Splinter dijo:

"Esperad, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos. Tal vez deberíais estudiar al enemigo antes de enfrentaros a él"

"Eh… con todos mis respetos Sensei… es una paloma" dijo Leo

"Lo que sabes es que es peligroso para tu enemigo, lo crees que sabes es peligroso para ti" dijo Splinter señalando con su bastón al líder. "Me temo que estáis siendo demasiado confiados"

"Sensei en los últimos meses nos hemos enfrentado a varios enemigos, y uno de ellos se ha llevado a nuestro hermano precisamente porque fuimos confiados, pero esto no volverá a suceder" replicó el mayor de los hermanos.

"Eso espero hijos míos" dijo con tristeza, no podía perder a su familia de nuevo y menos en manos del mismo hombre que la última vez. Sólo esperaba que Donatello no estuviera herido o peor… Splinter vio como sus hijos se iban de la guarida. Lo único que quería era que pronto todos volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>"¿Familia? ¿Estás seguro de eso Xever?" Shredder preguntó al hombre moreno.<p>

"Sí Maestro, esa tortuga se refirió a Hamato Yoshi como su familia. Creo que es posible que él y las otras tres tortugas le vean como un padre" respondió Xever con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

"Esa es una información muy interesante Xever"

Hasta el momento Shredder había estado delante de las grandes ventanas de detrás de su trono, observando impasible la vida en la ciudad. Cuando se encaró a Xever de nuevo le preguntó:

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

"De hecho hay algo más que también podría ser interesante. Sus manos estaban llenas de callos y pequeños cortes. Ese tipo de heridas no se producen entrenando. Sólo hay una manera con la que pueden haberle salido, y esa es si se dedica a trabajar con electrónica o mecánica. Es más, creo que es muy probable que él sea el autor de estos teléfonos" dijo señalando el T-phone que estaba encima de una mesa cercana.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" inquirió de nuevo Shredder

"Digamos que uno de mis contactos tiene un taller de coches de… "segunda mano" y sus empleados tienen heridas similares"

Shredder quedó pensativo procesando la información recibida de su hombre. Si era cierto que esos monstruos veían a Hamato Yoshi como parte de su familia, iba a ser mucho más difícil que el chico le diera su ubicación, con el incentivo adecuado. Por el momento, su mejor baza era amenazarle con entregarlo a esos robots, cosa que no podía hacer si Bradford no le traía la información necesaria acerca de ellos.

Casi como si fuera una señal, Bradford entró por la puerta, camino hasta su Sensei y se arrodillo:

"Maestro, traigo información sobre esos robots"

"Habla Bradford"

"En primer lugar, ellos se hacen llamar a sí mismos Kraang, y he descubierto que hace quince años capturaron a la misma tortuga que ahora tenemos aquí, y parecen desesperados por recuperarlo… además parece ser que quieren tenderle una trampa a esa tortuga utilizando a un hombre llamado Kirby O'neal"

Shredder escuchó con atención cada palabra de su pupilo. La verdad era que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Después de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente habló:

"Muy bien, Braford, Xever vosotros iréis al lugar en el que esta ese hombre llamado Kirby O'neal, si es un aliado de las tortugas, quizás podamos utilizarle para presionar al chico a decirnos dónde está su maestro. Yo me reuniré con vosotros allí con esa tortuga"

"Entendido maestro" dijeron los dos secuaces, después los dos salieron de la habitación dejando a Shredder de nuevo sólo. Él se giró de nuevo hacia las ventanas y mirando a la ciudad dijo con voz siniestra:

"Prepárate Hamato Yoshi, tus días están contados"

* * *

><p>Incertidumbre, eso era todo lo que Donnie sentía en ese momento, y eso era para él una tortura terrible. Como persona de ciencias e investigación que era, el "no saber" era algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado. Pero en su situación actual, donde Xever le había dicho que le había dado información, que no sabía nada de sus hermanos, aunque dentro de él sabía que estaban bien, pues había escuchado la conversación entre Bradford y Xever, pero desconocía si estaban heridos. Además... ¿cómo estaba el señor Murakami? ¿Le habían salvado sus hermanos?<p>

Todas estas preguntas sin respuesta estaban volviendo loca a la pobre tortuga, y para colmo todavía tenía que lidiar con la posibilidad de que Shredder le entregara a los Kraang. Eso era algo que tampoco podía permitir que pasara. En manos de los Kraang... su sentencia estaría dictada. Aunque por otro lado Shredder no parecía dispuesto hacer ningún movimiento a menos que le dijera donde estaba Splinter, algo que sin duda la tortuga de máscara púrpura nunca iba a hacer.

Donatello pensaba en todo esto mientras caminaba trazando círculos dentro del diminuto espacio en el que se encontraba. De repente el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta del sótano abriéndose. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de sus hermanos que venían a rescatarle, pero toda esperanza que pudiera albergar cayó en picado cuando el mismísimo Shredder se paró frente a su celda.

Donnie se que quedó mirando al maestro ninja que tenía delante. Intentó aparentar dureza, como lo haría Raph, pero interiormente tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que podría suceder.

"Donatello, he venido a buscarte por qué nos vamos a dar una vuelta"

Donnie tragó y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Shredder no respondió, en su lugar hizo señas a dos ninjas que habían venido con él y al instante ellos procedieron a entrar en la celda de la tortuga y a esposarle las manos a la espalda. Acto seguido cubrieron su cabeza con una tela para que no supiera a dónde le llevaban. Fue escoltado por los pasillos hasta que salieron a fuer y le obligaron a entrar en una furgoneta. Donnie intentó resistirse, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en balde.

Le tiraron al suelo y varios soldados le sujetaron, presionándolo contra el suelo del vehículo, hecho que provocó que sintiera las constantes vibraciones. Escuchó las puertas cerrándose tras él y no pudo evitar sentir temor imaginando todos los posibles escenarios de su situación inminente.

El trayecto fue bastante incómodo, y aunque la mente de Donnie le decía que había sido relativamente corto, a él le pareció una eternidad. Al apagarse el motor hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que no ocurrió nada. Luego la puerta trasera se abrió de nuevo y las manos que le habían mantenido inmóvil le soltaron sólo para ser sustituida por nuevas manos que le sacaron del interior. Acto seguido la capucha fue retirada de su cabeza y pudo ver que se encontraba en un callejón de alguna de las calles de la ciudad. Shredder apareció de repente a su lado hablando por teléfono:

"¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?... ¿Entonces dónde están Bradford y Xever?... ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁN AQUÍ? Entendjdo, ahora subimos, esto será incluso mejor de lo que había pensado"

Shredder colgó y miró a Donnie, se alegró al ver la expresión de terror en los ojos del galápago. Realmente estaba disfrutando con esto.

"Bien tortuga ahora me acompañarás allí arriba. Tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Donnie tragó con miedo, fuera cual fuese la sorpresa, no quería verla, aun así no le quedó más remedio que ir, pues los ninjas de Shredder no parecían dispuestos a soltarle. Subieron hasta la azotea del edificio y una vez allí, los ojos de Donnie se abrieron en estado de shock.

Raph y Mikey estaban luchando contra varios ninjas más Bradford y Xever. Mientras tanto Leo estaba agachado delante de lo que parecía... los ojos de Donatello se abrieron como platos al reconocer el artefacto explosivo conectado a un tanque gigante lleno de mutágeno.

"Oh no..." susurró con temor

"¿Qué sucede tortuga?" inquirió Shredder un tanto sorprendido por la expresión del joven. Donnie le miró y dijo:

"Eso parece una especie de bomba conectada a un tanque de mutágeno, y a juzgar por las dimensiones de ese tanque, el mutágeno alcanzaría a gran parte de la población, incluido..."

"¿Incluido a mi mismo?" Volvió a preguntar el maestro ninja ya que sospechaba a dónde quería llegar el quelonio

"En efecto" respondió la tortuga de máscara púrpura

"¿Y tú podrías desactivarla?"

"Supongo que podría..."

"Entonces te sugiero que lo hagas de inmediato" dijo Shredder mientras liberaba a Donnie de sus ataduras. El joven no lo podía creer ¿le liberaba sin más? ¿Dónde estaba el truco? Miró por encima de su hombro solo para ver a Shredder con los brazos cruzados mirándole.

Donatello no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir, no si la seguridad de la ciudad estaba en juego. Se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba Leo, hecho que provocó miradas de sorpresa de todo el mundo, especialmente de sus hermanos.

"Donnie... pe-pero ¿cómo...?"

"Eso ahora da igual Leo, si no desactivamos esta bomba mucha gente va a sufrir"

"Cierto... nosotros te cubrimos"

Dicho esto Donnie se puso a estudiar la bomba y los demás prosiguieron con la lucha.

"Oh, oh"

"¿Oh, oh? Donnie dijiste que sabías como hacerlo"

"No contaba con un diseño tan complejo Leo"

"Son alienígenas de otra dimensión ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una bola redonda y negra con una mecha y que dijera bomba?"

"No, pero esto es-"

"¡Donnie! Aun que me alegro de verte ¿piensas seguir discutiendo con Leo durante los próximos cuatro minutos y quince segundos?" gritó Raph mientras intentaba bloquear los continuos ataques de Xever

Cuando Donnie consiguió desactivar la bomba vio que sus hermanos habían acorralado a Bradford y Xever al lado del tanque de mutágeno. De repente Bradford dijo algo que la tortuga genio no pudo entender y contempló con horror como acto seguido el guerrero clavó su espada en el tanque provocando que el cristal se resquebrajase. Donnie tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse antes de que fuera arrastrado por la misma catarata de la sustancia azul-verdosa que se llevó a los dos esbirros de Shredder.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había peligro salió de donde se había escondido y nada más salir se vio rodeado de sus hermanos que le llenaron de abrazos, preguntas:

"¡Donnie! ¡Estás bien!"

"¡Oh hermano te echábamos de menos!"

"¿Dónnie cómo lo hiciste para escapas?"

Donatello se quitó literalmente a sus hermanos de encima y comenzó a decirles:

"No, no, chicos la verdad es que yo…"

De repente las sonrisas que hace unos segundos adornaban los rostros de sus hermanos de repente desaparecieron. Donnie no entendía por qué hasta que de repente sintió una mano que agarraba su caparazón y le lanzaba hacia atrás, de nuevo lejos de sus hermanos. Fue en ese momento que el genio recordó que Shredder estaba allí, pues con todo el ajetreo de la bomba y los abrazos de sus hermanos lo había casi olvidado.

Donatello cayó de espaldas y antes de que pudiera levantarse, un par de ninjas le cogieron por los brazos y le levantaron, para que pudiera enfrentarse de nuevo a sus hermanos que le miraban con una expresión de shock mezclada con incertidumbre. Ahora una vez más alguien se interponía entre él y sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Por favor decidme vuestra opinión al respeto, o bien si tenéis alguna idea de lo que podría suceder a partir de ahora, todos los comentarios serán bienbenidos.<strong>

**Hasta pronto**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bien primeramente desearos a todos, aunque sea un poco tarde, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y como siempre un agradecimiento especial a todos los que han leído, favorecido o seguido mi historia, y un agradecimiento especial para andyhamato99 por tu comentario, seas quien seas, eres increíble.**

**En fin sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Leo, Raph y Mikey estaban felices de ver a su hermano de nuevo, no entendían cómo había escapado pero eso les daba igual, estaba de nuevo con ellos y parecía ileso, cuando el tanque se vació de mutágeno fueron corriendo a encontrarse con él y le abrazaron, Mikey principalmente, Leo puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la tortuga genio y Raph… bueno él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo cual para Raph era como decir: me alegro de verte hermano.

"¡Donnie! ¡Estás bien!"

"¡Oh hermano te echábamos de menos!"

"¿Dónnie cómo lo hiciste para escapar?"

Donnie aunque también parecía contento de ver a sus hermanos, se zafó de sus abrazos e intentó explicarse:

"No, no, chicos la verdad es que yo…"

Mientras él hablaba, una sombra enorme apareció detrás de la tortuga más alta, entonces una mano le agarró por el caparazón y le lanzó hacia atrás.

"¡DONNIE!" gritaron los tres en estado de shock.

Entonces vieron a un par de ninjas agarrar a su hermano por los brazos y levantarlo de manera que pudiera ver todo lo que sucedía, también observaron cómo colocaban las manos de detrás de su caparazón, pero de lejos, lo peor de la situación era que entre su hermano y ellos se interponía una figura alta y musculosa y protegida con una armadura impresionante. Él los miró a través de la máscara que llevaba y les dijo:

"Vuestras habilidades son admirables, pero no os salvaran"

"Oh tíos ¿creéis que será… Shredder?" preguntó Mikey algo asustado

"Es tan feo como para serlo" comentó Raph

"La respuesta ambas preguntas es sí" dijo Donnie desde donde se encontraba retenido.

"Donnie, ¡¿por qué no nos dijiste que Shredder estaba aquí?!" preguntó Raph con voz exasperada

"¡Era lo que estaba tratando de hacer hace un momento!" se quejó la tortuga de máscara púrpura

El maestro ninja ignoró todos los comentarios y dando un paso adelante continuó hablando:

"Indudablemente debe ser una historia fascinante, mi némesis acabó enseñando ninjitsu a cuatro tortugas mutantes, además de convertirse en su padre" esta última parte la dijo mirando a Donatello el cual se puso rígido al escuchar eso, pues entendió que esa era la información a la que Xever se refirió cuando le hizo la visita en las mazmorras.

"Puede que deje vivir a uno de vosotros lo suficiente como para contarlo" prosiguió Shredder.

"Shredder, ninguno de nosotros te dirá nada, y ahora ¡suelta a nuestro hermano!"

El maestro ninja miró a las tortugas y acto seguido desenvainó sus guanteletes y atacó a los tres hermanos.

Raph fue el primero en ir a su encuentro y luchar contra el peor enemigo de su padre, atacó y esquivó todos sus ataques hasta que Shredder le dio una patada que lo envió hasta el letrero que había en la azotea. Esto provocó que la tortuga de banda roja se electrocutara.

Leo fue el siguiente en atacar pero también fue derrotado con suma facilidad, a pesar de que el líder era el más diestro en la batalla de los cuatro.

Casi al mismo instante en el que Leo fue derrotado, la cadena del nunchaku de Mikey silbó por el aire y quedó atada alrededor del brazo de Shredder pero él utilizó esto para acercar a Mikey hacia sí mismo y darle una patada en el pecho

Des de su posición, Donnie forcejeó intentando librarse de las manos que le sujetaban. Intentó llegar hasta sus hermanos y ayudarles, pero le fue del todo imposible. Contempló con horror puro como Shredder sin prácticamente ningún esfuerzo derrotaba a sus hermanos en cada ataque que ellos intentaban contra el maestro ninja. Llegó un momento en el que su hermano menor dejó al maestro ninja colgando del letrero, pero este usó sus cuchillas para cortar parte de dicho letrero y cayó sobre Mikey.

Al ver esto Donnie intentó de nuevo con más esfuerzo librarse de los ninjas que le sujetaban para llegar a su hermano menor, pero no pudo, tuvo que ver como Leo y Raph hacían lo posible para sacar de allí a su hermanito. Cuando lograron sacarlo Shredder ya se había liberado a si mismo, por lo que de nuevo estaban los tres hermanos frente al némesis de su padre.

Ambos bandos volvieron al ataque y los temores de Donnie se agrandaron cuando vio que les derrotaba de nuevo y que agarró a Leo por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared y luego puso las dos cuchillas de su guantelete a cada lado de su cabeza. Entonces el maestro ninja dijo:

"Si alguno de los cuatro me dice dónde se esconde Splinter, quizás os conceda una muerte rápida"

Las cuatro tortugas, cada una desde su posición en la azotea, abrieron los ojos en estado de shock al escuchar las palabras del hombre enmascarado. Leo hizo un último tratando de salvar a sus hermanos:

"Shredder si lo que quieres es que uno de nosotros te dé información, deja que mis hermanos se vayan y llévame a mí"

"¡LEO NO!" gritaron los otros tres.

Shredder pareció considerar las palabras de la tortuga de banda azul, pero luego dijo con voz siniestra:

"Aunque tu oferta me parece muy interesante, creo que voy a rehusar, ya que considero que tu hermano es mejor para esto" luego hizo señas a sus ninjas para que acercasen a Donatello, el maestro ninja siguió diciendo y uno de ellos le agarró las colas de la máscara para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Verás sé que tu hermano no tiene muy buenas relaciones con ciertos… "individuos" ahora mismo" siguió diciendo Shredder.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el joven líder.

"Mis hombres me han informado que los _Kraang_ están buscando a vuestro hermano, entonces tal y como supondréis, él es mi mejor baza si quiero obtener información de alguno de los cuatro, a menos claro, que me lo digáis ahora mismo"

Leo miró a su hermano que tenía los ojos llenos de temor, Shredder era alguien capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, eso estaba claro y como ya había comprobado, a menos que revelaran la ubicación de su Sensei, iban a morir y Donnie seguramente acabaría otra vez en manos de los Kraang, algo que la tortuga de máscara azul no podía permitir.

De repente, algo llamó su atención, algo que hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran hasta el tamaño de una mota de polvo. Shredder pareció notar lo mismo, ya que se dio la vuelta soltando al líder en el proceso.

Ante él había un pez mutante de color rojo y blanco y un perro también mutante de color amarillo, ambos cubiertos de un líquido verde-azul brillante. El pez alzó la vista y dijo:

"Ayúdame"

"¿qué es esto?" susurró Shredder y luego ató cabos

"¿Xever? ¿Bradford?"

Raph y Mikey corrieron hasta Leo y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras Donnie aprovechó la distracción para derribar a los dos ninjas que le sujetaban. Por desgracia, el ruido alertó a Oroku Saki, quien al darse la vuelta vio a las tortugas que intentaban escapar, y que la más alta de ellas estaba algo rezagada. Sin dudarlo Shredder se apresuró a agarrar a dicha tortuga y atraerla hacia él.

El joven al sentir la presión de una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa mientras que el hombre que le mantenía bajo su dominio dijo:

"Yo que vosotros no me iría tan rápido, o vuestro hermano pagará las consecuencias"

Todo esto provocó que los otros tres miraran hacia atrás, y al ver lo sucedido a su hermano gritaron:

"Donnie"

"¡Suéltale Shredder!"

"Deja a nuestro hermano en paz"

"No le hagas daño"

Donnie forcejeaba agitando los brazos y las piernas, tratando duramente de librarse del hombre que le había cogido de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió miró a sus hermanos con una mirada que decía "Chicos marchaos de aquí, de lo contrario os matará, en cambio a mi no me hará nada, lo sé".

Tras quince años viviendo juntos, los cuatro habían aprendido a decírselo todo con una sola mirada, aun así, Leo miró a Donnie y dando un paso hacia delante comenzó:

"Donnie ..."

"Leo… por favor…" contestó el ninja de máscara púrpura

Aunque le costó tomar la decisión, Leo asintió con la cabeza y girando rápidamente les dijo a los demás:

"Lo haremos"

"¿Qué? ¿Leo estás loco? ¡No podemos permitir que se lo lleven de nuevo!"

"Raph no tenemos alternativa, Donnie lo está haciendo por nosotros"

"¿Y eso qué me importa? No estoy dispuesto a ver como cabeza metálica se lleva a mi hermano de nuevo"

"¡Raphael!" gritó Donnie que otra vez estaba en manos de varios soldados ninja contra los que forcejeaba intentando escapar.

El grito de advertencia alertó a Raph justo a tiempo para evitar una patada en todo el centro del pecho. La tortuga saltço a un lado y Shredder aterrizó justo detrás de él, rápidamente volvió a junto a sus hermanos y los tres miraron de nuevo a Donnie el cual les lanzó una última mirada de súplica. Ellos le miraron con pena, pero finalmente hicieron lo que su hermano más alto les pedía. Saltaron de la azotea y se metieran por la primera tapa de registro que encontraron para escapar de Shredder.

El maestro ninja cuando vio que las otras tres tortugas se escapaban soltó un grito de frustración y luego ordenó a sus soldados que volvieran a su guarida.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad varios Kraang están evaluando su situación, tras el encuentro con las tortugas que intentaron rescatar a Kirby O'neal.<p>

"Kraang el plan conocido como plan para atrapar a la tortuga conocida como Donatello, no ha hecho lo que se conoce como funcionar"

"Cierto Kraang el plan planeado por Kraang no ha hecho lo que se conoce como funcionar"

"Kraang eso se debe a que la tortuga conocida como Donatello no estaba con los otros conocidos como las otras tortugas"

"Entonces Kraang, la pregunta es ¿dónde está el lugar conocido como el lugar en el que se encuentra la tortuga como Donatello?"

"Kraang carece de ese conocimiento, pero Kraang hará lo que se considere como necesario para encontrar a la tortuga conocida como Donatello"

Una pantalla se iluminó de repente y otro robot con aspecto humano apareció en ella:

"Kraang informa a Kraang que la bomba conocida como bomba para mutar la ciudad de New york ha sido lo que se conoce desactivada"

Un chillido de frustración se escuchó por todo el almacén. Cundo el grito cesó, el robot de la pantalla siguió hablando:

"Kraang también informa que la tortuga conocida Donatello ha sido vista en el lugar conocido como lugar donde se encontraba el artefacto conocido como bomba"

"¿Ha podido Kraang capturar a la tortuga conocida como Donatello?"

"Negativo Kraang, la tortuga conocida como Donatello ha sido lo que se conoce como secuestrada por un hombre conocido como Shredder"

"Entonces Kraang debe encontrar al hombre conocido como Shredder para encontrar a la tortuga conocida como Donatello"

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la guarida de Shredder, Xever fue puesto de inmediato en el tanque de agua que había en el salón del trono. Donnie fue traído de vuelta del mismo modo que a la ida, con las manos esposadas detrás del caparazón y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Estaba claro que Shredder no quería que se descubriera donde se escondía.<p>

Donnie fue más o menos empujado por Bradford al interior del salón, provocando que la tortuga cayera de bruces al suelo. Desde esa posición escuchó los gritos encolerizados de su enemigo:

"¡SOIS UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡POR VUESTRA INCOMPETENCIA LAS TORTUGAS HAN ESCAPADO! ¡AHORA ESTAMOS COMO AL PRINCIPIO! A no ser..." su mirada se dirigió hacia donde la tortuga de máscara púrpura estaba sentada "A no ser que tú me cuentes lo que quiero"

"¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Preguntó el joven con todo el valor que pudo reunir

"Esa no es forma de dirigir-"

"Déjalo Bradford"

Shredder caminó hacia Donatello desenvainando las cuchillas de su guantelete en el proceso se arrodilló al lado de la tortuga y poniendo las cuchillas cerca de su cuello le amenazó:

"Porqué si no me dices lo que quiero chico, te entregaré a los Kraang"

"Ya eso dijiste la primera vez y no cumpliste la amenaza, ¿por qué debería creerte?"

"Porqué esta vez la cumpliré"

"Entonces si me entregas, ya no tendrás a nadie que te diga lo que quieras"

"Al contrario, tengo tres tortugas más que pueden decírmelo, y si no tengo otras maneras de acabar con Hamato Yoshi"

Donnie reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras otras maneras, ya había visto que Shredder era alguien peligroso con quien era mejor no meterse. Miró a su enemigo a los ojos y le preguntó:

"¿A qué te refieres con otros métodos?"

Shredder se rio de su prisionero y con voz siniestra dijo:

"Sabiendo que tu familia se esconde en las alcantarillas, podría acabar con ellos sin siquiera moverme de mi trono"

Donnie miró a Shredder con temor, estaba claro que ya tenía algo en mente, en caso de que él se negara hablar. De repente, la voz de Bradford se escuchó detrás del maestro ninja:

"Si me lo permite, Sensei, antes de enfrentarnos a las otras tortugas en el lugar de la bombe, estaban en otro sitio tratando de rescatar a ese tal Kirby O'neal"

"¿Y eso qué tiene de importante?" preguntó Shredder de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el perro mutante.

"Lo importante es que con ellos había una chica pelirroja que llamaba a ese hombre papá. Esa chica parecía ser aliada de las tortugas" respondió él con temor. No sabía si dicha información agradaría a Oroku Saki.

"¿Qué? Eso es muy interesante Bradford" su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia la tortuga quién abrió los ojos con horror. La sola idea de algo pudiera sucederle a April le aterrorizaba y le enfurecía a la vez. Miró a Shredder con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo:

"Ni se te ocurra, repito, NI SE TE OCURRA hacerle daño, me has oído"

"O si no ¿qué vas a hacer? No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazar chico"

Donnie le siguió mirando con la misma mirada que antes. Shredder se quedó mirándole con atención y de repente reconoció algo en esa mirada, algo que no había visto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Shredder de repente comenzó a reír, hecho que provocó que la joven tortuga le mirase con sorpresa por la repentina reacción.

"Tú… estás enamorado de esa chica"

"¿Qué?" dijo Donnie en estado de shock, eso era lo último que necesitaba, que descubrieran que amaba a April "NO… NO, estás equivocado…"

"No trates de negarlo tortuga, la forma en la que me has mirado es la misma en que me miró tu _padre_ cuando me enfrenté a él por robarme a Tang Shen"

Los dos esbirros de Shredder se rieron al ver la patética actuación de Donnie tratando de negar los hechos recién descubiertos. Donnie les lanzó a ambos una mirada de odio antes de que Shredder volviera a llamarle la atención.

"Si esa chica es tan importante para ti, estoy seguro de que no permitirás que le pase nada ¿verdad?, Y que me darás la información que deseo"

Donnie agachó la cabeza y se negó a mirar a Shredder a los ojos.

"Veo que persistes en tu tozudez. Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas"

Sin previo aviso levantó a Donnie y lo arrastró tras él hasta el lado mismo de su trono, luego cogió una cadena y ató un extremo a las esposas de Donatello y el otro al trono. Una vez terminado dijo:

"veremos cuán importante es esa chica para ti" se volvió hacia Bradford y bramó "Bradford quiero que me traigas a esa chica pelirroja aliada de las tortugas"

"Entendido maestro"

Bradford se levantó para ir a cumplir las órdenes de su Sensei cuando de repente se abrió un portar triangular y varios robots aparecieron a través de ese portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas pintan mal para Donnie, ¿qué pasará ahora? Todos los comentarios son bienbenidos<strong>


	17. Capítulo 17

**Hola a todos de nuevo, siento la tardanza en publicar. Pero la espera a concluido. como siempre me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritos, o los que la estan siguiendo o simplemente han robado algo de su tiempo para leerla, y como siempre, me gustaría dar un agradecimiento especial a: agus 772, andyhamato99 y karai-108 por vuestros comentarios, sois gente fantástica. en fin, aquí está el capítulo, espero que os guste:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo marcharon de nuevo a la guarida destrozados, habían perdido de nuevo a su hermano, ¿cómo iban a contarle eso a su Sensei? Eso sin duda le afectaría, ya había sido bastante duro la primera vez, pero ahora que se habían enfrentado a Shredder… sabían que la situación de su hermano era bastante mala.

Por otra parte sabían que Shredder no mataría a su hermano, al menos no mientras él le fuera útil o lograra sacarle la información que deseaba.

Su peor temor en esos momentos, era que Donnie revelara el lugar de la guarida, pero conocían demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que nunca revelaría esa información, al menos no a la ligera.

Cuando los torniquetes de la guarida aparecieron ante sus ojos, sabían que no podían dar marcha atrás. Entraron en la guarida y al no ver a su padre allí, supusieron que estaría en el dojo meditando. Fiel a sus supuestos, cuando entraron en el recinto alfombrado vieron a su Sensei sentado debajo del árbol en uno de sus trances meditativos.

Le observaron detenidamente durante un rato, no sabían si su Sensei se había percatado de su presencia, pero ninguno de ellos osaba moverse por miedo a que el más mínimo ruido le alertara de su llegada y de la triste noticia que traían de su hijo de máscara púrpura. Después de unos minutos, Leo suspiró y les dijo a sus hermanos que para no molestar a su padre ya le contarían más tarde lo sucedido, estaban a punto de salir del dojo cuando de los labios de Splinter salió un nombre que hizo que los tres se detuvieran en seco y volvieran sus cabezas de nuevo a su padre.

"Donatello ..."

* * *

><p>Donnie se quedó allí de pie mientras Shredder le encadenaba al lado de su trono, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en realidad? Luego tuvo que escuchar cómo le amenazaba con dañar a April si él no hablaba, ante esas palabras él sólo pudo agachar la cabeza, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de revelar lo que sentía por ella? Splinter siempre les había dicho que la mejor arma del ninja era el engaño, y él acababa de fallar estrepitosamente en eso, y por su culpa, ahora sin duda la había puesto en peligro.<p>

De pronto un ruido le alerto de nuevo y al levantar la vista no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el portal de forma triangular se abrió ante sus ojos y de su interior varios robots aparecieron. En ese momento hubiera deseado poder esconderse dentro de su caparazón, pero por desgracia con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, era algo… imposible en esos momentos, además que su cuerpo no parecía estar dispuesto a obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes, pues para empezar parecía que hubieran puesto cemento rápido en sus pies, hecho que le mantenía clavado en el mismo sitio, eso no podía ser bueno, nada bueno.

Todos los demás presentes en la sala tomaron posturas defensivas ante los recién llegados y Shredder se separó de Donnie y llegando delante de su trono preguntó con voz irritada:

"¿Qué significa todo esto?"

Uno de los robots se adelantó y apuntando su arma hacia el dirigente del Foot Clan dijo:

"Kraang ha sabido que el conocido como Shredder tiene lo que se conoce como en su poder a la criatura conocida como tortuga"

Shredder entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

"¿Y por eso estáis aquí? ¿Para decirme lo que ya sé?"

"Negativo, Kraang está aquí para recuperar a la criatura conocida como Donatello"

Shredder miró a Donnie de reojo, quién había palidecido considerablemente y además de eso, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. El maestro ninja miró a los intrusos de nuevo y volvió a hablar:

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasaría si decidiera no entregároslo?"

"Si el conocido como Shredder no entrega al conocido como Donatello, Kraang cogerá al conocido como Donatello lo que se conoce como por la fuerza"

Dicho esto todos los Kraang levantaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar, pero Shredder en un movimiento rápido agarró a Donnie y lo puso delante de él. Acto seguido desenvainó la cuchilla central de su guantelete y lo puso en el cuello de la tortuga.

"Cualquier movimiento en mi contra o en contra de mis hombres y la tortuga morirá aquí y ahora"

Los Kraang al escuchar esto bajaron de inmediato sus armas. Shredder sonrió detrás de su máscara y siguió hablando:

"Veo que realmente os importe el bienestar de esta tortuga… mmm… os propongo un trato"

"Kraang no está interesado en hacer lo que se conoce como un trato con el conocido como Shredder"

"¿Estáis seguros de ello?"

Acercó tanto la cuchillo al cuello de Donnie que el galápago sintió el contacto frío contra el metal. Cerró los ojos intentando, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, apartarse de todo eso, escapar de esa terrible realidad. Fue en ese momento en el que le pareció sentirla, la presencia de su padre, casi podría asegurar que le escuchó llamarlo por su nombre _"Donatello"_ pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

"El que se conoce como Shredder tiene lo que se conoce como la atención de Kraang"

"Lo único que quiero es que me traigáis a las otras tortugas y a un hombre llamado Hamato Yoshi, haced esto y os entregaré a esta tortuga, teniendo al resto, esta no me importa en absoluto ¿he sido claro?"

"El que es conocido como Shredder tiene lo que se conoce como la palabra de Kraang"

"Kraang le traerá al conocido como Shredder las criaturas conocidas como otras tortugas y al humano conocido como Hamato Yoshi"

"Hacedlo y la tortuga es vuestra" sentenció el líder del Foot clan.

Al decir estas últimas palabras, los Kraang se dieron la vuelta y cruzaron de nuevo el portal el cual se cerró cuando el último de los robots se fue. Shredder de inmediato sacó la cuchilla del cuello de Donnie, para gran alivio suyo, y después le tiró al suelo diciéndole:

"Hay que ver los problemas que causas para ser un gusano insignificante"

"Maestro… ¿debo seguir adelante con el plan?"

Donnie contuvo el aliento al escuchar esto, no podía… no quería que April sufriera daño alguno por su culpa. Claro que tampoco quería que encontraran a su familia, pero cada problema debe ser resuelto a su tiempo.

Shredder pareció considerarlo unos momentos y luego dijo:

"No, por ahora deja a la chica en paz. Si los Kraang no cumplen con su parte del trato, entonces sí que irás a por ella. Hasta entonces no hagas ningún movimiento. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista"

Bradford tragó con miedo a estas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Shredder. Aun así intentó disimularlo y con una inclinación de cabeza dijo:

"Hai Sensei"

El gran perro mutante abandonó la estancia, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron Shredder miró de nuevo a Donnie y le dijo con voz siniestra:

"Bueno Donatello, por ahora no puedo hacerte nada, pero si los Kraang no cumplen su palabra, que no te quepa duda que haré lo que sea necesario para que me digas lo que quiero saber. Quedas advertido"

Los ojos de la tortuga genio estaban abiertos como platos mientras Shredder hablaba. Al concluir, el líder del Foot clan salió también de la sala dejando a Donnie sólo una vez más.

* * *

><p>"Hijos míos sé que estáis aquí, venid, por favor"<p>

Obedientemente las tres tortugas se sentaron delante de su padre en silencio, ninguno de ellos quería comenzar a hablar, pero para su sorpresa, fue Splinter el que inició la conversación.

"Después de iros, decidí buscar a vuestro hermano en el plano astral, al principio no podía sentir nada, supongo que por la falta de atención que Donatello muestra en las practicas meditativas, pero…" Splinter tomó aire para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de decir a sus hijos "Hace poco he podido contactar con su espíritu y he podido sentir su miedo…"

"¿Su miedo Sensei?"

"Sí Leonardo, vuestro hermano está asustado, por todos nosotros"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Sensei?" preguntó Raph esta vez

"Además de sentir su miedo he visto el lugar en el que se encuentra, junto con Shredder pero además… además parece ser que los Kraang han encontrado también a vuestro hermano y Shredder les ha propuesto un trato a esos robots"

"¿Qué clase de trato Maestro Splinter?" Mikey fue el último en hablar

"Si los Kraang nos entregan a todos nosotros a Shredder, él les entregará a Donatello, hasta ese momento, vuestro hermano permanecerá en la guarida de mi némesis"

"Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer Sensei? Si salimos corremos el riesgo de ser capturados por los Kraang y entregados a Shredder, lo cual significaría que Donnie acabaría con los Kraang, pero si por el contrario permanecemos aquí abajo, Donnie estaría a salvo de los Kraang, pero seguiría en manos de Shredder"

"Muy bien Leo, ¿me estás diciendo que hagamos lo que hagamos hemos perdido a nuestro hermano?"

"No Raph yo sólo-"

"Tú sólo ¿qué? ¿Vas a rendirte sin ni siquiera luchar? Porqué parece ser que eso se te da muy bien"

"Oye Raph ya sabes que no podíamos hacer nada, ¡habríamos acabado muertos!"

"Oh ¿en serio?" Raph se puso en modo sarcástico, y aunque sabía que Leo llevaba razón, era demasiado terco como para admitirlo.

"¡Sabes muy bien que sí!"

Splinter vio que si no hacía algo, sus hijos no iban a cesar la discusión, así que usando su cola como látigo llamó la atención de sus hijos y después les dijo:

"Ya es suficiente… por vuestro aspecto, no ha sido una noche fácil para vosotros, así que sugiero que me contéis todo lo que ha sucedido una vez hayamos tratado vuestras heridas, entonces y sólo entonces hablaremos de cómo salvar a vuestro hermano"

"Hai Sensei" respondieron las tres tortugas, Splinter pudo notar una cierta vacilación en su voz, había algo que le estaban ocultando, pero ¿qué?

Un ruido se escuchó de repente en la entrada del dojo, y un instante después April apareció por la puerta.

"Chicos yo… vaya parece que estáis ocupados, ya volveré más tarde" se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Leo la detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso diciendo:

"No April no te preocupes, puedes quedarte si te apetece"

La adolescente pelirroja se giró de nuevo y entonces la familia mutante pudo ver que April parecía haber estado llorando, eso les partió el corazón, y casi se alegraron que Donnie no estuviera allí, pues sabían muy bien que la joven significaba mucho para él. April se dio cuenta de sus miradas de preocupación y esbozando una sonrisa, aunque claramente forzada, dijo:

"Bueno en realidad lo único que quería decir es que sé que habéis hecho todo lo posible por rescatar a mi padre esta noche, y que siento que aún no hayáis podido recuperar a Donnie… sólo eso"

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí, Splinter les vio mirarse y la incertidumbre que estaba que se había instalado en su corazón no hizo más que crecer de un modo exponencial. ¿Qué era lo que sus hijos no le estaban contando? Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues Leo se adelantó y comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que les había sucedido:

"April, en realidad queríamos decirte algo… a Sensei y a ti en realidad… vimos a Donnie después de lo de tu padre… como ya sabes los Kraang habían puesto una bomba para mutar una gran parte de la ciudad… pues bien, no sabemos cómo ni porqué, pero Donnie se presentó allí, y fue él quien desactivo la bomba, pero después de hacerlo Shredder se presentó y volvió a capturarle… luchamos contra él pero…"

"Era muy rápido" intervino Mikey

"Sí, parecía estar en todos lados" dijo Raph después

"La verdad es… que estábamos a punto de perder y Shredder nos habría matado, seguro, pero entonces Donnie nos miró, y con su mirada nos suplicó que nos fuéramos… dijo que a él Shredder no le haría nada… nosotros no queríamos irnos… pero no tuvimos más remedio que marcharnos… lo siento Sensei, no pudimos rescatar a Donnie" Leonardo agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sentía que había fracasado como hermano y como líder.

Raph gruño de repente y encarándose al ninja de banda azul gritó:

"¡Habríamos podido si no hubieras sido tan cobarde!"

"¡RAPHAEL YA ES SUFICIENTE! A decir verdad los tres sois muy afortunados"

"Entendemos el significado de la palabra afortunados de forma muy diferente Sensei"

"Sois afortunados porqué pocos que se hayan enfrentado a Shredder han salido de allí con vida, además… habéis hecho lo que vuestro hermano quería, de no ser así, estoy seguro que en estos momentos se estaría culpando a sí mismo"

"¿Culpándose? ¿Qué quiere decir Sensei?" preguntó el más joven inocentemente

"Quiero decir que si como habéis dicho os hubierais quedado allí, Shredder os habría matado, pero también entiendo que habría dejado a Donatello con vida para intentar sacarle información. Decídme ¿cómo se creéis que se sentiría vuestro hermano de haber sido así?"

Los demás en la sala se estremecieron pensando en la posibilidad de morir a manos de Oroku Saki, además Sensei estaba en lo cierto, Donnie se habría culpado a sí mismo si algo les llegara a suceder a cualquiera de ellos.

"Aun así Sensei, si los Kraang saben que Donnie está en la guarida de Shredder, tenemos que sacarlo de allí antes de que intenten… no sé sacarlo por la fuerza, porqué creo que los Kraang no son de los que hacen tratos"

"Tienes razón Leonardo, pero… por desgracia no sabemos dónde se esconde mi némesis"

"Por suerte para vosotros tenéis a alguien que puede investigar a plena vista sin que parezca raro"

Todos se volvieron a mirar a April. Casi se habían olvidado de que ella estaba allí. Leo la miró y suspiró diciendo:

"Lo siento April pero es demasiado arriesgado, será mejor que-"

"¿Que qué Leo? ¿Que no me meta? Lo siento, puede que Donnie sea vuestro hermano, pero él es mi amigo, y haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a traerlo de vuelta"

Splinter miró a su pupila y acercándose a ella, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

"Eres una chica muy valiente April, seguro que serás una gran kunoichi pero… ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?"

"Claro que sí Sensei, haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar a Donnie"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso es todo por ahora, debo advertir que es posible que tarde un poco en actualizar ya que dentro de poco tendré exámenes, pero en fin esta es la vida del estudiante. Ahora bien antes de eso me gustaría hacer una pregunta para sucesos futuros: ¿creéis que Karai debería aparecer en esta historia? Po favor darme vuestra opinión con un comentario o con un PM, como prefiráis. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
